A Little Campy But A Little Cute
by OCDforBechloe
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a 17 year-old "Badass Alt Girl" that has been roped into working at an arts and music focused summer camp in the North Georgia Mountains. Working towards her dream of moving to L.A. is all she has in mind, but after meeting a red-headed and very charismatic Program Director, she soon has a lot more to think about. Do not own these characters...just fun, not canon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Deal

Beca Mitchell was seventeen the summer that she got roped into working at summer camp for kids interested in the arts. She had wanted to head to L.A., to intern with a record label, but her father had told her she was way too young for that kind of adventure. Beca's father was the Dean of the English Department at Barden University, and through his connections at the College, was able to get Beca a position at Camp A' Capella in the mountains of North Georgia. Beca hated everything about the outdoors, and this was not the summer she had planned for herself. She imagined her days would be spent in the Los Angeles music scene. At nights she would go hear famous DJ's...see great music at the House of Blues, and Whiskey a Go-Go.

No, spending the summer teaching music to kids was not what she had planned at all. I mean she might as well be babysitting for the summer. How was this going to get her to the next level in her DJ career?

When Dr. Mitchell first approached his daughter about the camp, Beca was completely adamant that she would not go. There was no way that her father was going to pressure her into something she did not want to do. If he was un-supportive of her LA trip, she would stay at home for the summer months and continue working at her job at the radio station. At least she would have plenty of time to work on her mixes. However, Dr. Mitchell had suggested that if she would follow-through with the camp position, he would allow her to at least apply to colleges in Los Angeles, and if accepted he would pay half the tuition. With this assistance...she knew with a small student loan, and her own savings, she could make the transition to L.A. as soon as she graduated. The temptation was way too much to resist, so Beca Mitchell immediately phoned Aubrey Posen, the Camp Director and accepted the position as the Modern Music and Technology Activity Leader for Camp A' Cappella. Her role would be simple, as she understood it, she would prepare and teach 5 to 6 lessons per day of the multi-age camp kids. Although she had never worked with kids, the job sounded easy enough. The pay was abysmal, but she wouldn't be working for the money, at least not the camp's money. She would be there to prove to her father how serious she was about her music and this was her ticket to LA.

When her welcome packet arrived from Camp Director Aubrey Posen, she quickly understood that this would not be a posh and elite environment. From the packing list, she gathered, that she would be sleeping in a tent for the summer, in the woods in North Georgia, and Beca was not outdoorsy. This concerned her greatly. She had not prepared herself for the idea of a rustic summer camp. To think that she would not have WiFi in all areas was a concern, and it sounded as though even electricity was only available in the camps common rooms and staff house. How would she be able to survive in such a primitive environment?

She immediately picked up her keys and headed out to the nearest Apple store to stock up on an extra laptop battery and a solar-powered recharging kit for her laptop. It was a huge expense, and would be equal to her salary for the entire summer, but easily worth it in the long run she thought, because without her music, Beca would simply be lost.

A few more items were on her list, so she headed across the street to the REI store. Now, Beca was not a fan of spending money on anything that wasn't related to her music, but the packing list sent to her by Aubrey was pretty specific, and she didn't want to be out in the middle of B.F.E. without as many comforts as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Packing List

One Sleeping Bag

The only Sleeping Bag Beca owned was purchased for her when she was eight years old, and had Snoopy on it. The Green-Vested Staff member arrived just in time as Beca was completely lost in a sea of color and nylon. She reached up, balancing on her tip-toes, and tried to grab the closest sleeping bag to her, but suddenly fell forward into all them and a tower of stuffed bags quickly fell into a heap on top of her head causing the short girl to fall to the floor. "Umpff"..the sound literally came out of her mouth..how embarrassing.

"Hi, I'm Krissy, can I assist you?" the green-vested employee said with a genuine smile, and small chuckle. She reached her hand out to help Beca back to her feet again

"Uh, yeah...thanks." Beca said with a smirk. "Sorry about the mess"

"No worries, it's difficult for someone your height to reach these things." Krissy said continuing to smile, while she pulled the remaining sleeping bags off the floor. "What brings you here today?"

Beca still slightly red from her embarrassment quickly assisted, then pulled out her packing list for camp.

"You see, I have this summer gig at a camp, and let's just say, from what you just observed, that's the closest I've been to a campout in years. I need help for sure"

Krissy smiled brightly and exclaimed "Oh I love it when people come in with lists, it makes my job so much easier, let's get you outfitted." Beca smiled and followed the girl to a bench with a table.

"So a sleeping bag, where will you be staying?" Krissy asked.

"Oh, this is a camp in North Georgia, but I'll be in a tent for the ENTIRE summer."

Krissy had to smile at how the girl said ENTIRE summer..like it was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. "Oh, I get the feeling like you aren't looking forward to this?"

"Yeah, this is not my idea, I was roped into it, but I know I can make it, and in the end, it will be worth it"

"Um..Ok, well like I said I'm here to help. So if you need each of the items, I'll give you my best advice, and you tell me if you think that will work for your trip, or if you want to look at something else, sound like a plan? Beca liked this girl, she wasn't pushy, just provided a smile, and no judgement for not being the outdoorsy type.

"Sounds great, and thanks, I know I'm probably not your typical customer" Beca said genuinely.

"Actually, you wouldn't believe how many customers I help that are very much in the same..(she gestures Quotation marks with her hands) "Camp" so to speak" "You see what I did there?"..she immediately chuckled at her own joke, making Beca smile. She liked this goofy employee.

"Ok Chris Rock, slow down on the (Beca mimicked the quotation marks with her fingers) "campy" humor, there are civilians in here." Both girls laughed.

"Here's the best sleeping bag for you, you see it's hot in the mountains during the summer, and rarely gets below 55 degrees and that's if you're lucky. I'd suggest this ultralight bag, it opens at the bottom to let the airflow freely. With the Georgia heat, and no air condition, you'll really appreciate that"

"Oh Man, I hadn't even thought about the summer heat, why did I get myself into this?" Beca worried.

The girls walked through the rest of the store, and quickly checked off all the items on her packing list, as they rounded the corner to the checkout lane, Krissy paused.

"I think I have all the items here for you on your list, but can I make a suggestion?" Krissy said with a smile.

"Sure Krissy, I mean, after helping me pick out my quick dry underwear, I feel like we've bonded on a whole new level, I mean..I TRUST you" Beca exclaimed with her trade mark wink!

"Well, I don't want to dampen your spirits when you are already so excited for your summer adventure" Krissy said with her own quirky humor and smile. "But North Georgia is known for its bears, do you know if the area has seen much bear activity?" She hoped this didn't freak Beca out.

A smile quickly faded from her face, and Beca immediately felt the blood rush from her head to her stomach...her world got really small as she began to hear her heart pound in her ears, her vision became like a tunnel..and then...black.

When Beca came-to..Krissy was splashing water on her face, and three other green vested staff members stood above her. "Don't move, we've called an ambulance for you" the tall women said above her.

"No, no, please, really, I'm fine" Beca said, still ashen but sitting up slightly.

"Beca, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you with my question" Krissy said, genuinely feeling terrible that she had mentioned anything at this point. She thought she was doing the right thing, but she felt so bad that merely the thought had made Beca faint.

"It's ok, I have this condition, well it's not really a condition, its more of a faulty response to certain situations. My body quickly is overwhelmed, and I panic..which as you can see results in fainting spells. I'm sorry I worried everyone."

This seemed to satisfy everyone and the emergency was diverted, no ambulance ride for Beca today.

As Beca regained her color, and stood up, she asked Krissy "So bears, really?"

"Yes, but I looked at the location of your camp, it's not nearly as remote as YOU make it sound, so you should be fine" "Besides, I would hate to arm you with bear spray only to have you panic faint into the pepper stream." Krissy said with a smile. "Good luck Beca!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Orientation

"Hurry up Chloe" Aubrey yelled across the bridge to her red-headed best friend.

"I'm comm...mm..ming" Chloe sang out showing off her vocal range.

She loved Camp A' Cappella! Magic happened here, and Chloe believed in magic.

She had grown up in this camp, every year since her sixth birthday, she spent a portion of her summer in this amazing place. She was a legend of some sorts, known for being the youngest child ever admitted to the camp, having won over the camp's Entrance Committee from her older sister's audition.

_The story goes..that Chloe's older sister refused to sing at her audition meeting, throwing a tantrum of some sorts, and so Chloe at 6 years old jumped on the stage and suddenly started singing..._

**The minute you walked in the joint,**

**I could see you were a man of distinction,**

**A real big spender,**

**Good looking, so refined.**

**Say, wouldn't you like to know**

**What's going on in my mind?**

**So, let me get right to the point,**

**I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.**

**Hey, big spender,**

**spend...**

**A little time with...me!**

_The Committee was so taken with the little red-headed girl with big light blue eyes singing "Big Spender" from the Broadway Musical Sweet Charity and making up her own choreography as she went along with such confidence and power in her voice, they made an immediate exception for her age and even waived her tuition for the 2 week session of camp. _

_Chloe's mother was initially hesitant to send her youngest child away at such a young age, but Chloe pleaded with her to go to camp. Chloe had spent her young 6 year old life watching all her siblings go off to summer camps, her older brothers opted for Science camp, and Space camp, and her older sister had attended Camp A'Capella, but had mostly preferred Soccer Camp. Singing was Chloe's passion, and ever since seeing Camp A'Capella and hearing the Final Concert, she knew it was a magical place. Finally after a very short hunger strike by the precocious little red-headed singer, her mother relented and signed her up for camp. She attended the camp every summer for 8 years, and was a featured soloist each year in the Final Concert for the parents. When she turned 15, she was invited to join the summer camp staff as a Leader in Training (LIT) and once she turned 18, she took over the duties of Program Director. _

Chloe met Aubrey Posen at Camp A'Capella when they both attended camp for a master class on vocal projection and performance. They were 12 years old and had been inseparable ever since. She was happy to be working with Aubrey, and as the Program Director, would be the defacto Assistant Camp Director. Chloe was comfortable being Aubrey's right hand, as she was used to Aubrey taking charge in every situation. It was Chloe's job to clean up the carnage, which her bright and bubbly personality did effortlessly.

"CHLOE C'mon, they'll be here in 30 minutes!" Aubrey again yelled across the bridge, snapping the red-head out of her day-dream.

"Yeah, ok, coming Bree!" Chloe sang back!

1:00p.m. on the dot and all the counselors started filing into the staff house. Beca looked around at the motley crew of characters, she wondered again what she had gotten herself into.

"Thank you all for being here, we have a busy week ahead of us" Aubrey introduced, as she stood in front of the chalk board. I have strategically planned out our week to ensure all training and success for your camp preparations. In the morning we all will begin a regime of cardio"

"Why cardio?" Beca immediately questioned.

"Yeah, don't put me down for cardio" a rather rotund blonde with an Australian accent immediately followed.

Aubrey brushed their comments off and charged ahead. She explained that the women's side of the camp was known as the Bellas and the men's was known as the Treble-makers, both named after some glee groups in the fifties. The camp had been running since 1945, and at the time was seen as a Modern Arts facility, however since that time had steadily declined as more kids were choosing to attend elite and urban focused conservatories, not rustic summer camps..but it was Aubrey's mission to restore the Bellas and Camp A' Cappella to its former glory.

"As a reminder, we have a very strict code of conduct at our camp. It is strictly forbidden to venture to the men's side of the camp, we will not tolerate any fraternization, or fooling around" She finally finished.

"Yeah, that's not going to be easy, he's a hunter" a very tall brunette exclaimed.

"You call it a dude?" Beca said with a laugh.

"Stacie, if we let the TrebleMaker's penetrate us, they take our power." Aubrey explained, rather bluntly.

"Yeah, not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate" The Aussie said sarcastically.

"Ok, enough. Hands in Bellas" Aubrey said..everyone looked around the room not knowing what to do.

"Hands in Aca'bitches" Aubrey bellowed, and everyone jumped up following her lead. Sing Ah..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Sang the Aussie.

"No on three... sing Ahhh" Aubrey explained, trying to hold onto her patience

"one, two, Ahhh" staggered each voice separately.

"Ok, we'll start with that first thing tomorrow morning" finished Aubrey, feigning her smile. "Dinner is in the mess hall at 5:00p.m. Ladies, you have the next two hours to unpack, I've marked your tents on the maps here, please locate them, your luggage will be waiting at your tent." And out the back door Aubrey went.

The rest of the crew started heading up the hill.

Beca looked over at the red-head, she had been noticing her through-out the meeting. She seemed so light and excited about being at the camp. It was obvious that she loved being in the space. This intrigued Beca.

"Um..hello." Beca introduced herself.

"Hi there, your Beca Mitchell right?" Chloe smiled hugely.

Wow..Beca had never seen someone completely light up, and Chloe was just beaming. She couldn't help but think to herself how incredibly cute this girl was. Her eyes were a light blue that she had never seen, it contrasted with her auburn hair, it was truly striking.

"Uh, yes, I'm Beca, hell..hello." Beca was stuttering and suddenly shy, she never was shy, what had come over her?

"We are so glad you are here! Your father wasn't sure you were up for a summer in the mountains, so when Aubrey said you had accepted the position, I was thrilled. I look forward to working with you quite a bit in the coming days. Our positions tie close together you know." Chloe warmly smiled again.

"Ok, sounds great. Just let me know what you need, this is all a bit new for me." Beca gushed, but finally calming herself, and now her words were coming a bit easier.

"Well Beca, I can't wait to talk to you more" She grabbed the smaller girls hands, and pulled her close..their faces only inches apart, startling the Beca. "I can tell we are going to be fast friends" And with that Chloe slid out the back door, leaving a stunned Beca, shaking her head, wondering why she felt such a stir in her stomach.

"It must be the altitude" she muttered to herself, before heading up the hill to her new home, a white canvas tent on a raised wood platform.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A New Day

Beca woke up early in the morning. It wasn't quite dawn, the sky was beginning to lighten, and she could just begin to see the sunrise over the mountains in the east. She glanced at her cell phone..and the time was 5:42a.m. She couldn't believe how awake she was this early in the morning. She was usually never awake before 9:00a.m. during her summer breaks. Deciding to start her day, she grabbed her shower kit and headed down the hill. The sunrise was beautiful, and she had to admit, this camp had its charm. The lake even reflected with sunlight. She felt herself at peace for the first time in a long while, and started to sing. As she rounded the corner of the shower building, she entered, turned on her shower, and she continued her song.

**Bulltproof..**

**nothing to lose, **

**fire away...fire away...**

So lost in the moment, she didn't realize that someone else had entered the showers.

"Wow, you really can sing"..said the red-head.

"Dude...what?" Shrieked Beca.

"How high does your belt go?" said Chloe, moving closer to Beca, having no concern with their close proximity or their lack of attire.

"Um, I didn't hear you come in, and I'm not quite done." Beca said hoping she would back away, as she was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"You were singing Titanium..right?" As usual, Chloe completely disregarded other people's need for personal space.

This distracted Beca and slowed her sudden panic, "You know David Guetta?"

"Yeah, what...do I live under a rock? That song's my jam...My lady-jam" she said with a wink. "The song really builds you know"

"Uh, that's nice" Beca said, not really picking up on her meaning.

"Will you sing it for me?" Chloe asked with a somewhat seductive smile, and Beca suddenly got what Chloe meant about a Lady Jam.

"Gross..Dude.. No"

"Not for that reason silly" Chloe said. "I'm not leaving until you do..." and she feigned a yawn. Beca seeing she had no intention to retreat, gave in.

**I'm Bulltproof..**

**nothing to lose, **

**fire away...fire away...**

Chloe joined in, a third higher octave harmonizing in perfect pitch, and Beca let a smile flash her way.

**Richocet, you take your aim**

**fire away...fire away**

**shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am Titanium, **

**shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am Titanium.**

Their voices matching perfectly echoed for a moment around the shower stall. Beca smiled genuinely before bringing her mind back to their very close and very nude proximity. She desperately tried not to look at Chloe, but temptation got the better of her, and she quickly glanced down, not knowing why she felt the urge. Chloe caught the indiscretion and warmed immediately, then tried to put Beca at ease.

"Yeah, I'm kinda confident about all this" she gestured to her body.

"You should be" Beca couldn't believe she said it, it just came out. What was happening to her?

Chloe just smiled brightly at the comment. Beca seemed so adorable, she couldn't help but want to be close to her. She quickly turned to hand Beca her robe, as she could sense Beca was tense about being so exposed in front of her.

Smiling one last time, Chloe turned and began her own shower in the opposite stall.

Beca, feeling very ready to leave the situation as her panic began to build again, grabbed her shower kit and quickly made her exit.

Chloe noticed her movement, and called over her shoulder "See you later"

Beca put on her robe and headed back up the hill to try to lose herself in her music.

After breakfast, Beca went to her activity room to inventory her equipment. Her room was on the far corner of the lower camp classrooms. The building was a renovation of a large barn, and her room had actually been part of the Farm owners horse stables before the property was turned into a camp. The floor was old barn wood, and incredibly beautiful for its age. Large windows now decorated the outside walls, which allowed her room to have an expansive view of the lake. The natural light was incredible. There were 5 workstations for two kids each to share. Each workstation was home to an iMac, not the newest model, but still a great computer for mixing and building music.

Beca began to power each computer on, and checked all the available software programs. _Garage Band only_ she thought to herself. Well they definitely needed to upgrade to Logic if any serious musicians were attending, but she could tackle that later.

Beca sat at her personal workstation, and brought out her laptop. She immediately focused on her lesson plans for the summer. She had worked for about an hour when she heard a knock at her door.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "Hey..Becaw" and in the door popped her friend Jessie.

"What the hell? Dude, what are you doing here?" a surprised Beca said as she jumped up from her desk.

"Well I couldn't let you brave the mountains on your own, short-stack" he quipped, and closed the distance to his best friend. He would have loved to hug Beca in that moment, but knowing she was not comfortable with physical contact, he opted for their trade mark fist bump instead. Jessie knew he would always love Beca as more than a friend, but she had made it clear that she was not interested in anything more with him, and he valued their friendship far too much to push her.

"I'm on staff with the Treblemakers, so I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a bit"

"Really? But I was told that the boy's side of the camp was off-limits" Beca said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I hadn't heard that. I do know that we'll all be seeing each other tonight at the Riff-Off"

"What the hell is a Riff-Off?"

"A little friendly camp competition. From what I understand there is a bit of a rivalry between the guys and the Bellas"

"Great." Beca said sarcastically.

"C'mon Becs, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, for you geek boy. You love all the campy bonding stuff. Anyway, when did you decide to do this? Last I heard you were planning to work at the Movie Theatre all summer." She really did feel better knowing Jessie was close. He had been a great friend during her parents divorce two years ago. She knew he felt more for her, but to her he was more like a brother now. She was glad when he finally accepted their friendship and didn't push her for more.

"I called the camp as soon as you told me you were coming, but they didn't have an open position for me. I thought it was a done deal, but then Bumper called me last week and said one of his Activity Leaders bailed, so he needed a fast replacement. I signed the contract that day"

"Really, and you've kept quiet all this time, that's a record for you Swanson"

"Yeah, yeah, well like I said, I couldn't let you brave the wilderness alone. So, when you need me, I'm just across the lake and up the other hill..my tent name is High C"

"Good to know. Whose Bumper? Is that like a camp name or something?"

"Sure, don't you guys have camp names over here?"

"Yeah, I don't think so, and if we do, I'm outta here"

"Becs, you have to join in and have fun with it, remember it's all for the kids" he said with a pout.

"Fine, but if someone starts calling me Ladybug or Grasshopper, I can't promise I won't take a swing."

"Calm down there Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby"

"You know, you can just say..Calm down there Million Dollar Baby, I would get the reference without you naming the specific actress"

"Damn..camp has made you cold Becs"

"Yeah, Well I guess I'm just uncomfortable being surrounded by all this cheer, it clogs my normal dark aura." she smirked at her friend.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight, right?

"Do I have a choice?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Probably not." he said.

"Then I'll see you tonight Swanson."

She watched Jessie run down the hill and out of sight. She really was happy to have him so close, it would make the summer so much more bearable.

She returned to her desk, only to be interrupted by another knock.

"Hey Beca" The bright-eyed red-head popped her head in the doorway. "You ready to head down to our staff meeting?"

"Sure Chloe, I'm just finishing up."

"I'll wait, and we can walk together" Chloe said leaning against the doorway and watching the cute little brunette straighten her desk and file away her lesson plans.

"Listen, about this morning, I hope you are ok." Chloe said.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be" the brunette answered.

"Well, I couldn't help but feel like you dashed out of there, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me just because you saw me naked"

"No..." she gasped holding her hand to her chest. "Why would I...I mean it's completely normal to take a shower with someone you just met, right." She gave her famous wink.

Chloe giggled. "Ok you're right, I just got so excited when I heard your singing, I couldn't help myself." She flashed the most genuine smile Beca had ever seen, her eyes twinkling, and Beca felt her knees give slightly. Her face went pale, and the pounding of her heart echoed in her ears.

"Oh no" is all she got out before..black.

When Beca regained consciousness, she was slumped on the hardwood floor, and Chloe was waving her hand above her.

"Beca, are you ok?" The red-head said softly, with a tear streaming down her face.

"I'm fine, are you ok?

Chloe laughed at her response. "I'm fine, you just scared me" she said helping Beca sit up. Quickly wiping the stray tears from her face. She leaned in close to put an arm around the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I kinda do that sometimes." Beca said, trying to regain her composure and trying not to freak out at the arm draped around her, holding her close. Why did this girl have such an effect on her.

"You mean, this happens often?

"No, not often, just when I get overwhelmed, my body just overreacts." she gave a slight smile, she moved slightly away, wanting to put a little distance between them.

Chloe sensing her shift, stood up and offered Beca a hand to stand up.

Beca looked up into the gorgeous eyes, and felt dizzy again.

"Yeah, maybe not yet" she said, not wanting to catch her gaze again or touch her, keeping her head down.

Chloe looked at the poor girl and went to get her some water from the water cooler station in the hall.

"Here you go, sip this, it should help" offering a small dixie cup of liquid.

"Thanks."

"Beca, can I ask what just happened that had you so overwhelmed?'

Beca didn't know how to respond. What could she say.._Chloe you are so amazingly beautiful that you literally knocked me off my feet_..._no I think that would be a bad confession_..she thought to herself, quickly trying to find an answer.

"Uh, It must be the altitude or something, and the new environment..maybe I'm literally allergic to the outdoors." She tried to joke her way out of the question.

"Ok." Chloe knew that Beca was avoiding the question, so she didn't push. She couldn't help but be concerned, and tried to remember how Beca looked just before passing out. She could tell her expression changed right before it happened, and her face went very pale. She made a mental note to watch Beca for such signs in the future.

"Beca..I just want you to know that you can always talk to me, I really meant it when I said that we were going to be fast friends. I've made up my mind, so you have no choice in the matter." She moved forward and captured the younger girl in a tight embrace. Chloe's heart filled at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Fall

Beca and Chloe hiked down the hill to the staff house in silence, just enjoying being in each others company. Although Beca was still a bit unsettled with what had just occurred, she couldn't help but notice how easy it was to be around Chloe, she just made everything seem, well, easy.

When Chloe and Beca arrived at the staff house for the second meeting of staff orientation, they were 20 minutes late, and Aubrey Posen was not pleased. "Thank you for joining us...FINALLY you two." Aubrey announced with a glare. "Ladies, please remember that punctuality is expected of each of you." She raised her voice addressing the entire group. "I will not tolerate tardiness of any kind." and again she glared in Beca's direction.

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly, and whispered in Beca's ear.."It's ok, don't worry about it."

Beca could not concentrate on what was said however, as all she could notice was the feel of Chloe's breath on her skin.. she felt goosebumps arise seemingly everywhere.

Chloe walked towards the front of the meeting space, saying hello to everyone as she stood next to Aubrey, and apologized for the unavoidable tardiness. She explained that she had felt unwell and had asked Beca for assistance down the hill. Aubrey turned to her and leaned in asking if she was ok, and Chloe nodded, with a quick reply.."I'm better now, thanks"

Beca blinked hard, as the tears welled in her eyes, she appreciated greatly that Chloe did not share her fainting spell with the rest of the group, as it really made her quite uncomfortable and embarrassed. It was a classy move Beca thought to herself, and she smiled at the red-head who met her eyes from the front of the room.

After a two-hour training on Basic First-Aid, Aubrey allowed the group a 10 minute break. Beca stepped outside, purposefully to get some space. She heard the door open, and was quickly joined by a very tall brunette.

"Hi"

"Oh, hi..Stacie, right?"

"Yeah, I call my Vajajay a dude, remember"

"Yes, how could I forget" Beca laughed.

"Can you believe the tight ass slave driver we are working for?" Stacie whispered, looking around for their torturer.

"I couldn't help but notice" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, you know she already fired Mary Elise."

"What? Someone's already been ditched?"

"Yep, her folks had just dropped her off yesterday morning and were heading back home to Michigan, I heard they had to turn around in Ohio to head back, they made it here just before our meeting." she leaned closer "I also heard it was because she snuck out last night and met-up with a Treble-maker and Aubrey caught them skinny-dipping, or something." She said with a wink, wink and elbow into the much shorter girls side.

"Oh, Come on, you mean that no fraternization rule was serious?" Beca began to worry about her visit from Jessie that morning.

At that moment the door to the staff house opened, and Aubrey yelled for Stacie and Beca to return to the meeting.

"Last chance to make a break for it" Beca joked.

Stacie took a deep breath, readying herself for another marathon training session, and they both walked slowly back inside.

Three hours later, and the staff meeting finally came to a close.

"Now, we all will meet up here at 8:00p.m. and will head ATR together" Aubrey confirmed.

"What's ATR?" Beca asked.

"ATR means Across the Rode, that's where the cave is." Chloe explained.

"Cave, no one said anything about a cave, in Tasmania my aunt and uncle live in a cave, and even I won't go visit, and I've wrestled Dingos and Crocodiles simultaneously." the Aussie said with concern in her voice.

"It's ok Fat Amy, this is a very clean and very large cave in the side of the mountain. You'll be totally safe, no worries" Chloe said comfortingly, not completely understanding the issue, thinking maybe claustrophobia.

"Fine, but if one of you sneezes, or breaks wind, I'll be out the door, happily running over your skinny asses, as my natural devil defense will just kick in."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at each other thoroughly confused.

"I'm Australian, and I'm from Tasmania, geez what kind of devil did you think I meant? Keep up Yanks."

"Once again, everyone, we will ALL meet here at 8:00p.m. on the dot." Aubrey completed her sentence with a stern look in Beca's direction.

As the group began to file out, Aubrey called out for Beca to stay for a moment.

Beca recognized the voice, it was just like when a teacher asks you to stay after the bell, it was never a good thing...ever.

"Aubrey" Beca said meeting the tall blondes cold, dark eyes.

"Beca, you know you'll have to take out those ear monstrosities before the kids arrive right?" Aubrey said bluntly.

"Wow, you really don't like me do you"

"I don't like your attitude" Aubrey volleyed.

"You don't even know me" Beca returned.

"I know you had an unauthorized visitor at camp today, and by the looks of things you have quite a toner for him."

"I have a what?" Beca gaped, hardly believing what she just heard.

"A toner, a musical boner, it's distracting" Aubrey stated, no hint of realization at just how insane she sounded.

"uh, that's not a thing, and although you may currently be my boss, you are not the boss of me, so just back off" Beca huffed.

"Don't let it happen again Beca.. remember, I'm watching you and your toner" Aubrey stood her ground.

"That's just creepy" and with that, Beca stormed out the door.

"I can see your toner through those jeans Beca" Aubrey yelled after her.

"That's my dick" Beca yelled back, looking over her shoulder but continuing to walk forward, suddenly running right into Chloe.

Both the redhead and the brunette went tumbling down the heavily wooded hill, ending up in a tangled heap. Beca focused her eyes, realizing that Chloe lay directly on top of her, their faces only centimeters apart, lips almost touching. Her heart was pounding, however this time, she wasn't panicking, she was mesmerized. They just stared at each other for a few moments, but each regained their senses, when pain took over.

"Owww." Chloe was the first to move, uncoiling her limbs from Beca's and spitting the dirt out of her mouth.

"Uggh, that's my bad, so..uh, my bad. Ouch..." she said pulling stickers from her hair and back. "I'm so sorry Chloe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, nothing that won't heal in a day or so. How about you, any damage?"

"No, just a few scratches, nothing too bad."

"Well let's get you checked out just in case, follow me to the infirmary, we'll get you showered and I'll check your back and we can get those cuts cleaned up."

"No..Chloe, really, I'm ok."

"Beca Mitchell, you most certainly are not..OK. I can see blood on your shirt in multiple spots, just let me take care of you."

"Fine"..Beca gritted her teeth but acquiesced.

They walked across the bridge in silence and headed up the stairs to the small First Aid cabin. As they reached the doorway, Chloe was first to break the silence.

"So, that's your dick huh, I thought I felt something odd back there" Chloe giggled.

"Oh shut up" Beca grinned back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Paging Dr. Beale

Beca had to admit, the more she saw of this camp, the more she began to appreciate it. The camp infirmary could be summed up in one word, quaint. It was a small, two room cottage design. There was a bedroom the size of a college dorm, and the main room housed four separate cots. There was a small bathroom off the main room as well, with a sink and toilet, and an outdoor shower in back. It had a little porch with a rocking chair and flower beds.

"This is a really neat cabin, who stays here?" Beca asked as they entered.

"I actually do." Chloe answered.

"Really? How'd you get so lucky?"

Laughing Chloe realized Beca must not be listening at all in their training sessions, or she would already know the answer, but she didn't want to call her out on it.

"I guess we haven't had much of a chance to talk yet, which I'm really looking forward to do by the way...but I am the medical staff for our side of the camp...we have a nurse stationed on the men's side if there are any major incidents. Since I have wilderness EMT training, I'm covering this side of camp."

"You're an EMT?"

"Yeah...surprise..." Chloe had to laugh at Beca's reaction, she really she did not remember that from the First Aid training earlier this afternoon? "I'm planning to go to medical school once I graduate from Barden next spring."

"Hmmm, that's impressive Chloe."

"Thanks. Now come on, quit stalling, let's get that shirt off you. Why don't you use the outdoor shower and at least wash off, when you are ready come sit on this cot and let me check your back and legs out."

Despite all her protests, Beca did as Chloe asked.

The water stung everywhere, she didn't realize how cut up her body was from the fall. The water ran down her body and collected at the drain, red pools collected on the ground.

When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and came back inside and sat on the cot as Chloe requested.

She noticed Chloe cleaning herself up in her bedroom, and tried to divert her attention, however her eyes seemed to stray back to the Red-head every time.

"Ok, let's take a look at the patient", she entered the main room and pulled up her stool next to Beca's cot.

"Why don't you lie down on your stomach first, I know you have a few scrapes there, did you notice anything else while you were washing off?"

"Yeah, I actually have a pretty nice gash in my upper thigh" Beca said nervously, feeling Chloe's hands on her bare skin, she immediately tensed, her head felt like pins and needles, the sound of her heart began to ring in her ears. "Whooaa"...she hung her head down trying to put it between her knees.

"Hey, you ok there Beca?" Chloe noticed her face change expressions, looking pale.

"Do me a favor and just lie back for a moment," she helped Beca recline and pulled the towel around her like a blanket. "There, just relax and take some deep breaths for me." Chloe could see Beca slowly regaining her color.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks"

Chloe gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face so she could see Beca's eyes, and Beca felt herself melt into the touch.

She was crushing on Chloe, she hadn't wanted to admit it, but there was no denying how she felt.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, which normally would make her immediately pull away, but instead Beca held her hand tightly. Chloe brushed her thumb back and forth against Beca's fingers as they quietly held hands, both lost in their own thoughts.

_Yep, this was new_. Beca thought to herself. But oddly, she was getting comfortable with the thought of how much she liked this magnetic red-head. It wasn't any big deal, it was a crush, that didn't have to mean anything, she'd had crushes on a few female teachers when she was younger, it was natural.

"Let's get you finished up here."

Beca turned onto her stomach, and Chloe inspected her wounds on her back, cleaning them and blowing cool air on them when she needed to use the antiseptic, not wanting it to sting. She placed a dozen or so band-aids neatly across her back, before asking Beca to roll over.

"Ok, just the gash on your thigh, is it ok if I lift the towel up so I can see?"

"Oh, now you ask permission to see me nude?" Beca regained some of her normal swagger, seemingly out of the blue.

"Fine, shut up and lift your skirt Mitchell" Chloe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice bed-side manner Dr...Chloe? What is your last name, I feel like we should know with everything we've shared at this point."

_Wow, she really isn't listening to anything in those meetings_, the ginger giggled to herself.

"It's Beale."

"As in Jennifer?" Beca remarked.

"Distant cousin" Chloe responded quickly, focusing on Beca's thigh with complete professionalism.

"Shut up!"

Chloe just smiled and finished her work on Beca with a large bandage and tape.

"There, all done..I think you'll live." Chloe looked over at the clock on the wall, "Aca-Balls Beca, it's 7:45p, we only have 15min. We'll need to find you something here to wear."

"How about this?" Chloe held up a shirt.

"It's pink"Beca dismissed the offer quickly.

"So?"

"It's pink." Beca insisted.

"Fine, this maybe" Chloe held up another shirt.

"Still pink"

"Not completely" Chloe held it up in full view for them both.

"Look Chlo, for the sake of our time, let's just assume anything with any pink is a no..go.."

"Well that just leaves this Barden sweatshirt, and these jeans."

"Sold!"

Chloe giggled, she loved seeing the brunette in her clothes. They fit, yet swallowed her slightly, and it was completely adorable. For some reason, her heart quickened as she looked at her.

Chloe had always been comfortable with her sexuality, Love is Love, and it didn't matter to her what sex the person was, she followed her heart. However a summer romance with an underage staff member was not a great idea, so she tried to push her feelings down, knowing it was for the best.

"Ok, we need to hurry.. if we are late two times in a row, Aubrey will hurl"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask, just move."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Riff-Off

Beca and Chloe came running up just in time..and Aubrey shot them a disapproving glance.

"Ok, we're all here? Good, let's go." The blonde said and marched out the door.

The cave was immense, and Beca could hardly believe the size. There was a fire pit in the middle and already a fire roared.

There were a couple of guys already hanging out, and groups were beginning to come in.

As all of the Bellas entered together, the conversations taking place around the fire hushed.

"So ladies, what boring songs have you prepared for us this evening?" Beca noticed the rather obnoxious guy who addressed them.

"Shut it Bumper, you guys are going to get so pitch slapped, your man boobs are going to concave" Fat Amy quickly responded.

"Hey, how do you guys know each other?" Aubrey questioned.

"Ummmm... ahhhhhhhhhhh... hmmmmmm..." Is all that came from Amy as she looked around the cave.

"Come on, let's get this party started."said Cynthia.

"Welcome to the Riffffffffff-Offfffffff" A rather large guy said as he entered the center of the cave, and each group gathered on opposite sides.

Jessie waved over at Beca.

She nodded back, trying not to gain anyone's attention.

He mouthed out the words to her.. "I'm going to take you down"

She mouthed out sarcastically... "I don't really care"

He responded still silent, just his lips moving.."Fair Enough" with a smile. He knew she would never change, always the rebel.

"Let's see what our first category is this evening" Beca noticed him shining a flashlight against the cave wall, and she could see what appeared to be a Wheel of Fortune type wheel that rotated different categories.

"Ladies of the 80's"

Aubrey had an idea and before she could make it to the center of the floor, Bumper and Jessie and their gang jumped forward and began to sing..

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine**

A tall Brunette who Beca hadn't really met yet, stepped forward from the Bellas and cut the Boy group off..

**You're so fine and you're mine**

Beca laughed but noticed her group filing behind her, providing all parts of the song with their own voices. She followed suit providing her own voice to the back-up music.

**I'll be yours 'till the end of time**

**'Cause you made me feel**

**Yeah, you made me feel**

**I've nothing to hide...**

**Like...**

A rather small and very blonde guy stepped forward from the Treble-makers and cut her off with his own tune. Making a pinching-off motion with his hands.

**Like the one in me..  
That's okay, lets see how you do it..  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it...  
**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**

**Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! **

Beca stepped back with her team. "So we just pick any song that works? She asked Chloe.

"Yeah, any thing that works" Chloe confirmed.

"Ok, got it." Beca, actually was amused at the game.

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot! **

**Fire Away! **

His group jumped behind and provided back-up.

**You come on with the come on**  
**You don't fight fair**  
**That's okay, see if I care!**  
**Knock me down, it's all in vain**  
**I get right back up on my feet again...**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot! **

**Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot! **

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot! **

**Fire Away! **

When no Bella jumped in, the round was awarded to the Treble-Makers.

"Ok, let's see our next Category" the moderator said with a smile.

The Wheel rotated quickly and landed on...

"Songs about Sex" He said quickly.

A tall guy from the Treble's started to head out, but was quickly cut off by that Pink haired Black woman from the Bellas, with a voice that could top Aretha's. Stacie quickly joined her.

**Na..na...na..**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it like it**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But chains and whips excite me**

Beca watched as the girls began grinding each other in front of the men, each of the guys had their mouths hung open at the sight of the beautiful women together, her team gathered behind, adding their accompaniment.

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex...**

Finally the tall guy with the glasses found his voice and stepped forward doing the cut-off gesture in front of the two grinding girls.

**sex, baby**

**Let's talk about you and me**

**Let's talk about all the good things**

**And the bad things that may be**

**Let's talk about sex**

**Let's talk about sex**

**Let's talk about sex baby**

Stacie turned and ran up quickly cutting them off with her own grandiose one-handed cutting gesture.

**Baby...all through the night**

**I'll make love to you...**

Fat Amy quickly jumped behind her offering harmony

**When you want me to...**

**And..**

Just then Jessie jumped forward, and Beca saw her friend take the stage..Cutting off Stacie as his stood directly in front of her looking up trying to meet the extraordinarily tall beauty in the eye.

**And I guess it's just the woman in you..**

Jessie pointed directly at Beca, causing her to smile at her friend.

**That brings out the man in me...**

**I know I can't help myself...**

He continued to sing directly to her, and she became a little nervous at the glances she was receiving from the tall blond to her right.

**You're all in the world to me **

**It feels like the first time...**

She looked over at Aubrey, who looked straight back and mouthed to here... "Toner!"

**Feels like the very first time..**

She needed to do something or Aubrey was going to be hell to deal with,

**It feels like the first time...**

**It...**

Beca quickly ran up at the first song she could think of hit her mind. She quickly cut her friend off. Not bothering to do the stupid hand gesture.

**It's going down fade to Blackstreet..**

**The homies got RB, collab creations bump like acne..**

**No doubt I put it down never slouch..**

**As long as my credit could vouch**

**A dog couldn't catch me, ass out..**

**Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves**

**Attracting honeys like a magnet..**

**Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent..**

**Still moving this flavor with the**

**homies Blackstreet and Teddy..**

**The original rump shakers..**

Beca feeling a bit embarrassed that her team had not backed her up, she looked around at all the shocked faces..what is rapping not allowed..she wondered.

She looked at Jessie, and he said.."Keep Going"

She began to sing, hitting the perfect pitch that echoed around the cave beautifully.

**Shorty get down, good Lord...**

**Baby got 'em open all over town...**

**Strictly biz she don't play around..**

Beca heard Fat Amy join behind her with great relief she turned to give her a high-five.

**Cover much grounds got game by the pound..**

**Gettin' paid is her forte...**

The rest of the Bellas joined in providing the back up.**  
**

**Each and every day true player way...**

**I can't get her outta my mind..**

**I think about the girl all the time..**

the pink haired black beauty, provided the needed soul perfectly.

**I like the way you work it...**

Beca threw her own attitude behind her singing, and let her inner pimp out in her movements. Chloe couldn't help but notice this confident Beca, and REALLY liked it.

**No diggity, I got to bag it up...**

**I like the way you work it...**

**No diggity, I got to bag it up...**

**Bag it up babe...**

Even the Trebles joined in with the back-up, enjoying the change in the normal music they had heard from the Bellas group.

**I like the way you work it...**

**No diggity, I got to bag it up...**

**Bag it up babe...**

Soon the entire cave of people had joined in and Beca loved the sound they all created**. **Everyone except Aubrey who obviously didn't know the song.

**Hey yo ,hey yo **

**hey yo ,hey yo**

**Hey yo ,hey yo **

**hey yo ,hey yo**

And Beca came back to the front of the group, choosing to end with..

**We..out. **Doing a small pimp pose when she stopped, looking at Jessie quite impressed with herself. He laughed and clapped for her. "I mean you're welcome" she said in her usual smart-ass style.

But then the unthinkable..

"Tough Blow Ladies..but the word you needed to match was **It**..and you sang **It's**. So unfortunately you are..." the large moderator said with a smirk.

And all the guys rang out..

"CUT OFF!"

"The Treble's remain Camp A' Cappella champs for the 10th summer in a row"

"I've never heard that rule" Aubrey yelled above the cheering group. "Come here ladies. Now I need you all to head back to camp and consider all the mistakes we made tonight..we have another chance to beat these guys at the opening performance night, and I won't let them take another victory." Aubrey threw Beca a quick look.

"You guys, what we did was amazing, you know that right?" Beca chimed in feeling like she needed to respond.

"Cool your jets Beca, we lost, that's nothing to celebrate." The tall blonde spat back.

"We were good, you need to acknowledge that, we sounded amazing"

"Aca-Amazing" Chloe threw in, providing her support, and earning her a scowl from her best friend.

"Ok, let's just head back to camp ladies, we'll re-group in the morning."

"Thanks for that Chlo." Beca caught up with the ginger as they left the cave.

"You did great Beca, Aubrey is just a little stressed out"

"I'd hate to see her a lot stressed out then, I think she's planning my doom."

They walked together back over the road, the rest of the group of girls broke off and headed in separate directions to their own tents around camp, leaving Chloe and Beca to walk alone for the rest of the hike.

Chloe laughed at her new friend, thinking again how cute she looked in her sweatshirt, she reached over to put an arm around her as they walked towards Beca's tent.

"Hey now.. I know I look aca-amazing, but try to keep it together Beale" Beca flirted.

_Was Beca really trying to flirt with the most flirtatious person on the planet?_ Chloe thought to herself.._Well two could play that game._

"Alright there Bad-Ass Beca, your rapping was kinda sexy, and I have seen you naked twice in the same day. ..." she gestured to her lower section and continued to speak "I'm not sure I can keep this contained much longer." Chloe leaned into her and whispered in her ear.."and you did sing my lady jam this morning.."She lightly brushed her lips against the younger girl's neck, then smiled seductively as she continued her walk.

Beca however, stopped walking abruptly, her feet seemingly unable now to move.

Chloe turned to see the red flush that attacked Beca's face, and she giggled..before turning to walk back to where Beca had stopped.

"Learn your lesson there cupcake?"

"Yeah, and don't call me cupcake" Beca replied, still completely red, but regaining her ability to move.

"Sugar?"Chloe giggled..as she reached for Beca's hand.

"Stop" Beca, laughed but pulled her hand quickly away. Chloe was pushing all the right buttons, and Beca was ready to give in.

"Honey?" Chloe breathed in her ear as she passed by her once again. This was way too much fun, and Beca was so adorable in her frustration.

"STOP CALLING ME FOOD!" Beca stopped her movement again, feeling thoroughly teased into action. She moved forward and captured Chloe's hands, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Chloe responded to Beca immediately, and felt her heart pound quickly. She lost herself for a moment in the feel of Beca's lips, as she slowly let her tongue trace the younger girl lips, feeling them part for her, she pushed further into the girl's mouth, deepening the kiss. It felt amazing, flashes of light going off behind her eyes, she had never felt anything like it before.

Suddenly coming back to herself, she pulled away. Looking at Beca, with an expression of heartbreak and fear, she whispered "I'm sorry, I can't."

She turned quickly and ran up the hill towards her cabin. Leaving a very breathless, and very confused Beca behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Beginning

Chloe walked slowly back to her cabin in deep thought, tears trailing down her cheeks.."I've really screwed up" she said into the night air...

_She had felt something when she first saw Beca walk into her father's office in the spring. Beca had visited her dad over her Spring Break, and Chloe was working in his office as his TA. She noticed the girl immediately and thought she was really beautiful. She carried herself with such confidence, and when speaking to her father, Beca showed such a strong defiance in her manner. Her ear spike and tattoos just made her interesting, but her energy was breathtaking. She was an old soul, and Chloe liked her even though they had never met. She had asked Dr. Mitchell about his family, and when he mentioned Beca, she listened as he spoke about her love of music, and interest in DJ'ing and producing in the future. She was excited to hear they had similar interests, and when he mentioned his concern that she would leave and head to Los Angeles despite his objections, she offered a suggestion._

_"You know, I happen to hold a position at a music and arts summer camp in North Georgia. Beca sounds perfect for a position I am trying to fill on our staff. Perhaps she would be interested in a job this summer, what do you think?"_

_"Oh Chloe, that would be great. I'd love to have Beca closer to me, and would feel really comfortable having her under your supervision for the summer. I know you would be great for her. It would really help me out. Do you think it is something you could make happen if I spoke to her about it today?"_

_"Sure, it's my decision, and I'm sure she'd be great."_

_"Thanks Chloe, I'll call right now, I really can't thank you enough."_

_"Dr. Mitchell, it's my pleasure, just please don't present it as..I'll be supervising her... I just don't want her to think she's in detention or something, I'd like her to feel comfortable around me."_

_"Not a problem Chloe, I won't even mention you directly, I'll just let her know I have secured the position, sound Ok?"_

_"Yes, I think that's best." Chloe felt relieved, even she would hate being watched all summer._

_"You know, I didn't mean to suggest... she's a very smart and talented girl, she can just be a little stubborn sometimes, she has too much of me in her I guess."_

_Chloe laughed. "Well I'm sure that is what will ensure her success. I know she'll be great for the camp, she certainly sounds like a perfect fit, we've struggled to break into the modern technologies, and it's really a popular way to create music these days."_

_"Sometimes I can't believe your just nineteen Chloe. I mean, you managed to enter college well before you were my daughter's age, and you have easily completed most of your pre-med courses with a 4.0 GPA. At the rate you're going, you'll be able to prescribe narcotics before you can legally take a drink!"_

_Chloe laughed.. "Well I've worked pretty hard, and am lucky Barden allowed my early admission, not all universities are interested in a sixteen year old freshman. I'm also really lucky that my parent's were so supportive." _

_"Well, I want you to know, I think you're pretty amazing, and I'm sure you and Beca will be fast friends." With that Dr. Mitchell walked into his office and dialed the phone._

_Chloe hoped he was right._

Chloe opened the door to the Infirmary and flicked on the light switch, only to be met with a silent Aubrey sitting in her desk chair, and at the sudden sight of someone un-expected in her room, Chloe shrieked loudly.

"Shit Bree, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Well, it's not my fault, I waited outside for you, but you took so long I decided to not completely get eaten by the mosquitoes while you dealt with your toner for the little ALT PAIN IN MY ASS. What were you thinking hiring that girl Chlo? She's going to ruin everything."

"Calm down Bree, we don't need you getting worked up. You know what happened last time."

"Wow" she took a deep breath. "Really nice Chloe, like I need a reminder of my most embarrassing spit-take of all time...I said I was sorry for throwing up on you like a thousand times now..." Aubrey looked down and breathed deeply again.

"I know." Chloe walked quickly into the bathroom to wash her face, trying to hide her tears and gain a little control before addressing her best friend's concerns.. "It's just the easiest way to stop your tirades, so I keep it in my back pocket."

"So now that you washed away your tears, do you want to tell me what happened tonight Chloe?" She should have known her friend would never miss anything.

"Ugh..Bree I really don't know what to do, I think I've kinda fallen for her."

"What, really...already?" she looked at her friend in utter disbelief. "Camp just started yesterday."

"I know, it's crazy, but I told you that I felt something the first time I saw her, and now that I've met her, it's only gotten stronger. She's amazing Bree.."

"Yeah, an amazing pain in my ass.."

"Look I told you to expect her to be a rebel, it's not like I didn't prepare you." She reminded the blonde.

"I know, and I'm completely prepared to deal with her, but you can't go undermining my authority all the time..Chloe. I need to be able to lead them in my way, and I need you to back me up."

"But Bree, you're not always right, ya know?" she quietly said, but then offered her friend a shoulder to lean on. "I'm sorry if it hurt you, but Beca was right, we all sounded amazing together tonight, and you were focused only on the negative."

"You know how I feel Chloe, I just want everything to be perfect, this place means so much to me."

"I know, it means the same to me" Chloe said, rubbing her friends back.

"Well you know the board thinks it should just be a co-ed camp, if we want the Bellas to survive at all, we have to impress everyone at the Final Concert, and the only way to do that is beat the Trebles in the final competition." Aubrey finally relaxed into her best friend.

"I know, and I think Beca is our secret weapon. The Trebles will think we are going to do our same routine from last year. I think we should get Beca to help us with a new set. Her Dad gave me one of her mixes. You should really hear what she can do with music Bree, she's truly incredible."

"I trust you Chloe, but from now on, I need you and I to be on the same page..agreed?"

"Agreed. I love you, you know that..right Bree?"

"Yeah, I know and I love you too Chlo. So are you going to be ok with this Beca thing, you seemed pretty upset just now. What's the problem anyway?"

"You mean other than the fact that I'm her father's TA, and I totally want to violate his only daughter in each and every way...Oh..nothing at all."

"Chloe, despite not understanding what you can even see beyond all that eyeliner and metal...even I can appreciate that the little EMO girl has a pretty strong will, and you two couldn't stop looking at each other all night... I'd say she's smitten."

"Is it that obvious."

"I don't' think to anyone who doesn't know you, but you both are pretty radiant around each other. I think you should figure out something soon, you know how these summer things go...you've had your fair share."

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"I've never seen you like this, I know you are concerned about your connection with her father, but is that the only reason you are holding back?"

"I've just never felt this way before Bree, and I'm really not sure which way is up."

"Well, please just pull it together, I need you focused, and right now, you are more than distracted."

"I understand Bree, I'll take care of it."

"Good night Chlo."

"Good night Bree..sleep well."

Chloe was relieved at her talk with her best friend. Just talking with Aubrey always seemed to help her clear her thoughts. She loved her like a sister, and knew that in many ways, Aubrey knew her better than she knew herself.

Her first step was to be completely honest with Beca, and tomorrow would be the perfect time. The kids were showing up for the first session on Saturday, and tomorrow was the only free day in the schedule before they had camp set-up. She'd find a way to speak with Beca tomorrow, and everything would be ok.

Like everything in her life, once she had a plan, she was able to rest. With that Chloe laid down and shut her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the words of encouragement reviewers!**

Chapter 9-Beca's Lament

Beca stared at the night sky, wondering what had happened in the last 24 hours. She couldn't believe the drama of the day. She liked Chloe so much, and her heart sank watching her leave after their kiss. What had she done so wrong? She couldn't stop her thoughts from racing, and she needed to talk to someone. She grabbed her headlamp, and headed for the boy's side of the camp in search of Jessie.

When Beca made it to the guy's side of the camp, she noticed a big difference. Instead of a quiet night of reflection in separate tents, the guys were huddled around a campfire, drinking and enjoying their win at the cave. "BECAW" Jessie said with surprise.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, let's head over to my tent. You were really great tonight by the way, I'm sorry you lost.. short stuff."

Beca shrugged and continued to follow in silence.

"Wait...hold-up. I can tell something is wrong. First let me get you a drink, and then we'll head to my tent. I need you to get on my level."

"Yeah...Ok, thanks Jess."

Jessie brought over a large red party cup full of something very fruity. Beca threw it back immediately.

"Ok then...maybe another one?" He looked oddly impressed.

"Oh yeah, keep them coming."

"Really, that bad, huh?"

"Let's just put it this way, worse than a trip to a Gynecologist, or watching a movie marathon." She said, and with that Jessie headed out the tent calling over his shoulder.."Ok, two more coming up."

Beca felt the alcohol quickly, as she had missed dinner because of her fall.

"Ok, Beca, spill it, what's up with you?"

She sat on Jessie's bed, and began to explain.

"...And then she just looked at me and said she was sorry, that she just couldn't do it... and just ran off."

"Hm, interesting."

"Really Swanson, I hiked all the way over here, and that's your response to my big reveal?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not really that shocked."

"What?"

"Well yeah, I mean I love you Bec, but it totally makes sense that you would swing that way."

"What the fuck are you talking about Jess, the last time I kissed a girl I was six years old, and that was because she wouldn't stop crying until I promised to do it."

"Wait, you were pulling girls even when you were six? You're such a stud"

"Shut up you douche...I'm being serious."

"Well so am I, you're seventeen, and I love you and completely get who you are. I wouldn't change anything about you, and if you said you were ready, I'd marry you today. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Well, here's the tough love part of my speech..You never imprint on anyone."

"Are you trying to reference Twilight, cause if you are, I think I'm going to spew right here in your tent, it's already spinning a bit."

"Ok, one..I'm totally proud of you for catching the reference, and two...it's just the easiest way to explain that I've never seen you interested in anyone."

"Well that doesn't mean I swing in that direction." Beca said defensively.

"Well all evidence to the contrary. I mean, you have crushed on other women before as you said earlier. And here you are, 24 hours after meeting this girl, and you're already head over heels, literally...Speaking of which how is your leg?"

"Its fine." She laid back arms crossed.

"Look Bec, I've known you for five years, and in that time I've never, ever seen you into anyone. Five years of nothing, and now...well you tell me, am I wrong?"

"Well, I guess no. But it doesn't matter, she can't do it."

"Well, I happen to know she can, and does. Virtually every summer from what I understand."

"What?"

"Yeah, I noticed her at the Riff-off, and asked some of the guys. Seems Chloe always has a guy or girl going every summer."

"But I thought the guys were off-limits?"

"Well, all I know, is the word around camp is she's comfortable batting for either team."

"So, I wonder why she said she couldn't?"

"Well, there's only one way you're going to find out."

"Get me another drink Jess, I need one for the road."

Beca could hardly keep upright on her hike back to her side of camp, she made her way across the field and down the hill with only a few stops to lean against the trees. When she looked at her phone, it said 2:45a, she hadn't slept in almost 24 hours, and she was waisted.

She saw the small light on the porch of Chloe's cabin, and she focused on it...only stopping once more to throw up before finally making it to the door. She knocked on the front door, and properly slid down to rest on the front step.

"Beca?" a sleepy-eyed Chloe answered the knock.

"HHHello RRRedd" Beca slurred.

"Beca, oh no, what did you get yourself into?"

"Weeelllllll...I kinda got ditched, and had to wash away my sssssorrow in ssssssome trashcan punch"

Chloe leaned over to help the girl up. Beca was dead weight and Chloe chose to wrap her arm around her waist and half carry her inside the cabin, carefully letting her down on the nearest cot.

Beca looked up at Chloe..."You're sooooo beautiful, do you know that?"

"Beca" Chloe tried to hush the drunken brunette.

"No...really, you're ssssoooo gorgeous... it literally knocked me off my feet this morning, that's what I was thinking right before I fainted...how incredibly beautiful you are. I'm tttttttotally crazy about you." Before Chloe could respond, Beca rose and captured her lips. Again, Chloe felt a surge of emotion, like her heart was literally jumping out of her chest. She let herself be pulled down completely on top of Beca, hands searching quickly for bare skin. Breathless, Chloe pulled back, only to have Beca pull her forcefully in for another deep kiss, a moan escaping Chloe's mouth as her reserve failed again. She felt Beca's hand search her body, reaching under her waist band and into her sweatpaints, she mustered up all her strength to pull the small hand away. Resting her head against Beca's chest, breathless, she whispered.."We can't Beca"

"Please..." the smaller girl whined. Chloe's own need throbbing, she struggled to maintain her resolve.

"Sshhh, Beca just close your eyes." Chloe put her finger over Beca's mouth.

Beca kissed Chloe's finger.. "Don't leave me again, I can't take it." Beca pleaded.

"I won't, I promise, just close your eyes." Pulling her hand away from the smaller girls gentle kisses, which were slowly eroding her.

"You promise you won't leave?" Beca asked as she grabbed onto her arm and snuggled to it.

"I promise" She looked down at her, kissing her one last time, gently on her forehead.

And with that Beca turned on her side and fell asleep.

Chloe was completely overwhelmed by the younger girl's confession, and even more absorbed with the heat between them. It was literally undeniable and it seemed like neither of them had control.

With Beca hanging onto her arm tightly, Chloe had no choice but to climb into bed with her, she spooned the sleeping girl, trying hard to control her own impulses. It was going to be a very long summer. With that last thought she closed her own eyes and drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Road Trip

Beca woke to the sound of buzzing and movement on the bed behind her. A very tired, and very clumsy red-head ran into the wall on her way into her bedroom to shut off the noisy alarm.

"Ouch"..the disheveled ginger said rubbing her knee.

With the offending noise finally ending, Beca closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"Beca...Beca, sweetie, you need to wake up."

"hmmm."

"Beca, really, I need you to wake up."

Squinting her eyes..Beca sat slowly up. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:30. Look, we have to be at breakfast soon, and you need to get a shower, you kind of still smell like alcohol."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's ok, just I don't want Aubrey to suspect anything, please just go get cleaned up, I'll set some clean clothes out for you."

Before Beca made it completely off the bed Chloe blurted out.. "Beca, what happened last night between you and me, we just can't."

"Wait, what happened?" Beca couldn't remember much. "Did we..uh..?"

"No" Chloe blushed "I meant the kiss."

"But why? I really like you Chloe, and I know you like me too"

"I do...I REALLY like you, but it's all moving too fast. I'd like us to be friends, is that ok for now?"

"Sure, I guess so." She said with a little sadness. Chloe sent her a comforting smile, hoping she could make Beca feel the love in her expression.

Chloe opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a few things. "Here is a T-shirt and some track pants that should fit, and NO they aren't pink! Go ahead with your shower, I'll make us some coffee."

"Thanks" Beca grabbed the clothes and headed out the back door to shower.

Chloe walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. When she came out of the bathroom, Beca was sitting on the cot, already clean from her shower, smelling of Chloe's shampoo and soap, Sandlewood and Vanilla. Chloe couldn't' help but smile, Aubrey would pick up on this, there would be questions.

"Listen Chloe I'm really sorry that I showed up here last night, I'm not sure what happened, I don't remember a lot, but I know I woke you up, and I'm just really sorry for causing all this trouble."

"It's ok Beca, I want you to come to me, anytime you want to see me, or need me."

"But.."

"Listen, we don't have time now, and I'm really sorry about that. I promise, everything is ok." She brushed back Beca's hair to hook behind her ear, and dipped her head to meet her eyes. "Here, drink your coffee, and take these aspirin. I'm putting two water bottles in my pack, and I want you to finish them before the end of breakfast ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright let's head out, I'm lucky I'm so close to the mess hall." The two walked out the door.

"Oh God, the sun is bright."

"Here, take my glasses." Chloe handed her mirrored frame aviators.

"Nice, much better." Grateful, Beca smiled slightly and continued to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, hoping no loud sound would make her head explode.

As they approached the dining hall, Chloe reached out for Beca's wrist and stopped her short of the door. "Just stick close to me, and let me handle Aubrey."

"Ok, should I be worried?" Beca asked with genuine concern.

"No, just follow my lead, ok." Chloe looked at her, making sure Beca was ready.

As they entered, they saw all the Bellas gathered around the table. "Good morning everyone" Chloe sang out.

"Morning" Stacie eyed the girls.

"Morning Beca and Chloe." Aubrey called out raising her eyebrow slightly at seeing the pair walk in together, and noticing Beca in another set of Chloe's clothes, yet again.

Beca filled a bowl with some cereal and immediately sat down next to Chloe, taking off her sunglasses slowly, and keeping her head down.

"Hey, you look a little tired, didn't sleep well?" Stacie winked at the smaller girl. Beca just nodded, not sure of her suggestion.

Chloe engaged all the girls in a lively debate about skin care products...everyone seeming to have something to say on the subject, well everyone except Beca, who looked like someone had slipped something in her cereal, she could barely keep upright in her chair.

Cynthia slid down the bench next to Beca, startling the smaller girl. Beca straightened in her seat.

"You were awesome last night, never expected a skinny white girl to be such a good rapper, respect."

"Thanks, just wish it would have worked in our favor."

"Screw that, you killed it last night." Cynthia smiled genuinely.

"Ok ladies, today is a light day for us. We're going to go over the program schedule this morning and then some Cardio this afternoon, you all have the evening free. I suggest you make the most of your time, because starting tomorrow, we have a full schedule of cleaning and practice for our opening night ceremony." Aubrey finished "Chloe why don't you take us through the daily schedule."

"Sure thing Bree.." Chloe eyed her friend, knowing Aubrey was in no way fooled by her distracting behavior at Breakfast.

Aubrey looked over at Beca..the smaller girl had never been so quiet, she knew something was up, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"I've made copies for each of you." Chloe continued trying to keep Aubrey's focus on her. "Jessica, Ashley, Lilly...as you know you each are our Unit Leaders, so your day will be to ensure your kids make it to each of their lessons, and will be supervising them during their down time."

"Stacie" Chloe stood behind the taller Brunette and put her hands on her shoulders, and Beca couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the contact. Chloe continued "as our Choreographer, you will have the 8-10yr olds from 10:00a-11:00a each day, 11-13yr olds from 1:00p-2:00p, and 14-16yr old from 3:00p-4:00p."

"Beca, As our Modern Music Leader, you'll have the same schedule only at 10:00am you'll cover the 14-16yr old, from 1:00p to 2:00p the 8-10yr olds, and 3:00p to 4:00p the 11-13yr olds."

"And lastly...Fat Amy, as our Drama Leader, you'll have the 11-13yrs old at 10:00am, 14-16yr olds at 1:00p, and 8-10yrs at 3:00p."

"Also, each of the Activity Leaders will contribute an extra hour every day for an elective course either at 4:00p or 6:30p. I will need you each to give ideas, and we will let the kids sign up on their first day. Aubrey and I will also be filling in for these time slots. I'd love to hear your ideas, so let me know if you need any help, or any extra equipment. It's important that we put some exciting new ideas in the mix this year."

Everyone finished taking their notes, and looked up.

"Ok, that's it for the daily program schedule, thanks everyone, I really look forward to working with each of you this summer." Chloe finished, and sat back down next to Beca.

Aubrey stood up and addressed the group.."Alright then ladies, please head to your activity rooms, and get things there set-up. If you have items that we need to purchase, please make your lists now. Chloe will be driving into Atlanta to pick-up last-minute supplies today." She turned to Chloe, already knowing the answer to her question, but asking nevertheless. "Chloe whose going with you on your run?"

"Beca volunteered Aubrey, we'll be leaving in the next hour."

"Shocker"..she muttered to herself, "Ok ladies, please bring your lists to Chloe at the staff house, and she'll ensure we get everything you need. Dismissed."

With that everyone cleared their breakfast dishes and left the hall.

"I volunteered, huh?" Beca leaned back in her chair and eyed the red-head, who stared back expressionless.

"Well, you don't want to be stuck here doing cardio today do you?" Chloe asked.

"No, definitely not."

"Didn't think so..you can sleep in the car, since I know you need it, and I'll make sure you're back before dark, if you had plans for your free night." Chloe threw out the last bit to see if Beca was open to a longer than expected trip.

"No...no plans."

"Meet you at the staff house in thirty minutes then?"

"Sounds good, and Chlo... thanks."

Chloe looked at her, with big blue eyes, and smiled. "You bet."

Beca sat outside the Staffhouse, waiting for Chloe to show. She emptied her plastic cup of the 5th glass of water today, and looked at it for a moment. Looking around and seeing she was alone, Beca picked up the cup and starting playing out a beat...using her hands and the cup to make the percussion.

Just at that moment Chloe and Aubrey turned down the path towards the house and stopped at the top of the hill watching the young girl sing out..

**I got my ticket for the long way 'round...**

**Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way..**

**And I sure would like some sweet company...**

**And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?..**

**When I'm gone...**

**When I'm gone...**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone...**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair..**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..**

When she ended, she let the cup make the final sound flat on the ground.

She suddenly heard applause from behind her, and knew she'd been caught.

"Impressive Beca", she could almost see the pain in Aubrey's face at giving the compliment. "Did you just come up with that?"

"No. I've been working on it a little, but it's just for fun."

"You ready?" Chloe ran out of the staffhouse with her car keys.

"Yep. Let's go... See you later Aubrey."

Aubrey watched as the two girls made their way over the bridge and down the rock path to the parking area. She hoped whatever Chloe had decided to do about her feelings for Beca, the trip would provide an opportunity to clear the air.

"That was really incredible Beca, I think you knocked her socks off just then."

"Is that what I did? I thought it looked more like confusion."

"No, that was definitely Aubrey being impressed by your raw talent."

They jumped into Chloe's Element and headed towards Atlanta, it was only an hour and half to the city, and Chloe knew a few short-cuts to bypass traffic.

Beca snuggled into the front seat, and gazed at the ginger, enjoying having an afternoon with the women who occupied her mind so thoroughly.

Chloe felt the gaze, and smiled.."I thought for sure you'd be sleeping on this trip, what are you doing over there."

"Just looking." Beca didn't want to seem creepy, so she grabbed her bag searching for her iPhone. "Hey, I brought a few mixes, are you interested?"

"Sure, here." Chloe handed her the Auxiliary cable.

The music began to play, it was a mash-up of multiple songs..including Titanium. "When did you make this mix?" Chloe asked.

"Yesterday."

Chloe smiled..remembering how the world had changed yesterday.

They were 45 minutes into the drive, and it was really nice. Beca took turns staring out the window and then looking back at the object of her affection. When the distance became too much to bear, she reached out to trace lines along the ginger's hand.

Chloe's breath hitched at the contact, and she looked into Beca's eyes, which were locked on hers. She turned her attention back to the road.

Finding no objection, and needing more contact, Beca moved her hand over to Chloe's leg. Continuing to lightly caress the red-head, who began to squirm slightly under the attention. Beca's hand continued its journey over bare skin, loving the feeling of it beneath her fingertips, also loving the sounds coming from the seat next to her, as Chloe's breathing became more shallow. Every so often, Beca could swear she heard a whimper come from the older girl's lips. It excited Beca in ways she had never experienced. She was coming alive sexually in this very moment, having never experienced any kind of relationship. Beca soon decided to push further under Chloe's Kaki shorts.

Chloe was quickly losing the battle of focus with the road, her mind racing from her rising desire. She saw a turn off, and took the first opportunity to pull the car over. Immediately she unlatched her seat belt and pulled Beca in for a passionate kiss. Hands pressing into each other, clumsily groping any part of the other girl she could find. Chloe needed her closer and climbed into the smaller girl's lap. She moved her lips to Beca's ear, breathing out slowly against Beca's, grabbing her ear lobe and sucking lightly. Beca groaned at the contact, her hands not knowing what to do other than rub up and down the ginger's body. She loved holding her close, feeling all of Chloe grind into her.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that right?"

"Umm, I kinda like you crazy." Beca licked her lips seductively.

"You're not going to stop doing this to me are you?" Chloe asked, not sure of the answer she wanted. She sat back in the driver's seat, regaining her composure for the moment.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Beca asked, desperately missing the attention, and reaching for her again, but finding Chloe's hand stopping her movement.

"Beca, I really like you, and I'm doing my very best to control some very strong feelings that I seem to have for you."

"What is it Chloe, why don't you want this to happen between us?"

Chloe sat staring forward for what seemed like minutes before gathering her thoughts for the talk she needed to have with Beca.

"You know I attend Barden right?"

"Well yeah, I wore your sweatshirt...so?"

"Well, I'm the reason you're at Camp A' Cappella."

"What do you mean, like destiny or something? Beca giggled, brushing the hair away from Chloe's face so she could see the electric blue eyes, that seemed to refuse to meet her own.

"Beca, I'm being serious...I work with your dad."

Beca's expression fell immediately. "What do you mean you work with my dad, he's a Lit. professor, you told me you're studying the medical field, why would you be working with my dad?"

Chloe could see Beca was beginning to get upset. "This is what I meant about things going too fast, you don't really know that much about me."

"Well, you've got my attention now."

Chloe kept her voice quiet trying to balance out Beca's energy.

"I am a Biology Major, and I am studying for Medical School, but I'm also pursuing a minor in English Literature."

Beca sat quietly now, realizing who her father's connection was for the position at camp.

"Beca, I'm your father's teaching assistant."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Explosion

The rest of the trip to Atlanta was spent in silence, and Chloe was worried that all was lost. Beca had looked so hurt at her confession, and she wasn't completely sure she understood why it had upset her to such a degree. Sure she hadn't been completely honest, but they had just met. She was trying to do the right thing, but Beca seemed immediately resistant to any further discussion, asking that they just get on with their day and not drag the trip out any further.

"Beca...are you really not going to talk to me?"

"Chloe, I just need some time, ok?" she said coldly. "Let's just get this drive over with."

"Ok.." Chloe tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "We have a couple of stops, did you say we needed to stop at the Apple store?"

"Yes." Beca responded curtly.

"Beca, I'm really sorry." trying to find any hint of the emotion they had before.

"Chloe, just back off and give me a bit. I need some time to be alone."

Chloe took the rather obvious hint."Ok..we need to head to Perimeter Mall, so how about if I drop you at the Apple Store, and we'll meet back up in a couple of hours, does that work?"

"Fine."

As Chloe pulled into the Mall parking, Beca hardly waited for the car to stop before jumping out.

"Wait Beca!"

"What?" She looked everywhere but in Chloe's face.

Chloe looked at the brunette with tears welling in her eyes. "Here, I want you to have my cell, it will make it easier to meet up." She grabbed Beca's iPhone and quickly punched in her number. "Beca, please understand, I never meant to hurt you."

With that Beca turned and entered the mall, never looking back.

Chloe sat in her car, allowing her tears to fall. She immediately pulled out her phone, and called Aubrey, but the phone went directly to voicemail. She needed her best friend desperately.

Inside the mall, Beca exhaled the breath she had been holding for what seemed like an eternity. She immediately grabbed her iPhone and dialed. "Dad, its Beca, if you are there pick up the phone."

"Hey Beca, your dad ran out for an errand, is there something you need?"

Annoyed that her least favorite person in the world greeted her call instead of her father, Beca held her temper as best should could. "I just need to talk to dad Sheila, I'll call his cell, goodbye."

Before she could hang up..the annoying voice came through again..."Ok Beca, how's your summer going by the way."

"Great Sheila, just great, I gotta go." With that, Beca quickly ended the call.

"Oh, b..." the phone quickly went dead, and the women just looked at the receiver blankly, shaking her head at the interaction with her step daughter. It had been a year and a half since the wedding, and Beca still showed no signs of warming to the woman.

Beca redialed her phone to her fathers cell number. "Dad, it's Beca...where are you right now?"

"Hi Becs, what are you doing calling me? Aren't you in the woods right now, do you have a satellite phone or something?" He laughed.

"Dad, where are you?" She said, biting her cheek, trying desperately to hold her emotion.

"Oh, I'm at the office, why?" He sensed his daughter did not call just to chat.

"I need you to come meet me."

"You want me to come to camp?"

"No, I'm in town, I need you to meet me at Perimeter Mall."

"Wait, you're here. What are you doing here?" He questioned, not realizing he was escalating his daughter's temper.

"Dad, listen. I'm picking up supplies for camp, but I need to see you...now. Are you coming or not?" She raised her tone, hoping he caught onto her sense of urgency.

"Calm down Beca, I'm coming, it should take me about 20 minutes. How about we meet at the Starbucks."

"Fine. I'll be waiting." And again she abruptly ended the call.

Beca walked to the coffee shop and sat at a table, not bothering to order anything as her mind was only on one thing. She heard Jessie's words flooding in her ears.." _Seems Chloe always has a guy or girl going..._

Then her mind flashed back to two years ago...

_"Beca, your dad and I are splitting up." Beca sat staring at her mother, who despite trying to hide her emotion, had tear stains down her checks. Beca didn't know what to do, her world seemed to stop in that moment._

_"But why Mom?"_

_Her mother didn't know what to say to the teen. She did the only thing she could...She was honest with her. "He's fallen in love Beca, and we haven't been working for sometime. He's planning to marry his teaching assistant, Sheila Mackay."_

_"Mom, are you ok?" Beca's heart was breaking. _

_"We'll be fine Beca...you know that I love you, and your dad loves you very much. This won't change that."_

_"Mom, I asked if you were ok? I can tell you've been crying, I heard you."_

_"I'm ok honey, this is just a little unexpected for me, your father and I have been together for a very long time."_

_"Mom, I love you, and I can't forgive dad for doing this to us, to you."_

_"Beca, you need to try.." _

___Beca interrupted her bluntly._"No Mom, it's not ok. Look what he's done, he's a selfish prick."

_"Beca, I know you're angry, but don't say that. Your dad deserves to be happy." _

_"Well so do you Mom and so do I, and cheating on you is disrespectful to us both. I will never forgive him, and I don't know the little slut he is marrying, but you can forget about me ever accepting that relationship. I've always noticed the way he treats his little teaching assistant play things, he practically drools over them, I'm sure this isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, he'll never change."_

_"Beca..stop." Her mother had never seen her daughter with such rage._

_"No..Mom. Forget it, I love you, and this will never be ok with me."_

When Dr. Mitchell entered the shop, he didn't see his daughter at first. Picking up his phone, he dialed her number. Upon hearing her ring tone, he hung up, and made his way over to her table.

"Hi Becs"

She looked up at him. "Hi." She often found it difficult to express herself with her father, pain getting the better of her on most occasions, she found it was better to swallow it down rather than give in.

"So what's this about then, Sheila said you seemed upset."

This irritated Beca, and gave her the emotion she needed..

"I've met Chloe, dad."

"I assumed you would. She's pretty great isn't she."

Beca looking at the goofy look on her father's face, became immediately incensed, and let loose of all the anger that had been bottled up for the past two years.

"Great...oh, I don't know dad, you tell me..I mean, you seem to know her a lot better than I do. Yeah, I bet she is great. Are you sleeping with her too?" Beca didn't flinch as she challenged the man who only two and a half years prior had been her hero.

Dr. Mitchell for his part, was surprisingly calm with this display of emotion from his daughter. Truth be told, he felt like it was progress from her normal apathetic demeanor around him. He missed the old Beca, the fresh-faced girl who would run into his arms, and tell him everything about her day and life.

"Beca, I'm not sure what would give you that idea."

"Well, maybe because you have a habit of sleeping with your teaching assistants, and for some reason, you didn't share that she works for you."

"Well..this has been a long time coming Beca" He said looking at his daughter directly in the eye. "I'm just surprised it took you this long. You know I'm glad we're finally talking about this, I felt like you had completely shut down from me, at least with this ridiculous display of emotion, I know my daughter still cares." Dr. Mitchell knew this would just escalate his daughter, but he also believed she needed to express all her anger, and he was ready to hear it.

"So are you admitting that you HAVE slept with her?" Hearing it come out of her mouth, Beca started to wonder if she was jealous of her father. Is that what this was about?

"No..Beca, I am not having, nor have I ever had an affair with anyone other than Sheila."

She looked at her father, feeling her anger subside a bit, yet not completely sure she believed the words.

"Where's all this coming from Becs?" He tried to reach out for her, but she quickly drew her hand away from him.

"Chloe told me she worked for you, and I'm wondering why YOU didn't tell me."

"Because...Chloe asked that I not tell you. I believe she didn't want you to feel like you were being spied on all summer by your father's employee. She is well aware that you have issues with me, and she wanted you to have the best experience possible at the camp."

Again, Beca felt her anger dissipate, despite wanting to hold on to her strength of emotion.

"Beca, I know I hurt you, and your Mom with my affair. I am very sorry things didn't work out between us, but it doesn't mean that I am out sleeping with each and every T.A. I ever have. I fell in love Beca, and although I know you won't ever forgive me, you need to know it wasn't easy for me, I lost you, and you will never know how much that hurts."

Beca snapped her head up, and looked directly at him with these words. "You have no right saying that to me, you know it." Beca found her anger, and she let it explode. "It was your choice to lose me... I lost everything in the divorce. I lost my family..dad. I lost the mother I knew, who was so broken by your betrayal that she ran into another man's arms, and left me to fend for myself emotionally. I lost my trust, dad. I shut everyone out. I've learned it's easier to be alone than let anyone in ever again. I've learned self-preservation is the only way to exist. Your love and happiness was purchased with my own chance at the same, so you telling me losing me hurts you...well, frankly dad, you can go fuck yourself. I have not interest in what you feel."

Dr. Mitchell looked at his daughter with complete shock.

Beca, having said her piece, got up and made her way to the door.

"Beca.." The movement of his daughter snapped him out of his shock, he turned trying desperately to reach out for her as she passed by him, only to have her quickly jump away.

"Don't... stay the fuck away from me. We are done." Beca ran out of the shop, as she could feel her heart quicken immediately, and the tell-tale signs of her panic began to build.

Beca, walked quickly to the nearest bathroom, as she opened the stall, her eyes couldn't focus. She reached for the toilet seat feeling like she was going to be sick, preparing herself for the inevitable, she sat on the floor, and her world went to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Niravam

Chloe finished all the shopping and was waiting nervously out in the parking lot of the mall. She kept her cell on the dashboard of her car, hoping to receive some communication from Beca.

When she heard her phone ring, she grabbed it immediately before the caller I.D. registered... "Beca?"

"Uh, no..it's Bree, Chlo. What's going on, you sound upset."

"Bree, thank you for calling back, I really need to talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"Bree, I'm freaking out..I told Beca about working for her dad, and well, she didn't take it well"

"Slow down Chloe, tell me exactly what happened." Aubrey said trying to get her friend to focus.

"Well, we kind of fooled a round a little, and I took the opportunity to tell her why I was trying to put the brakes on everything between us, and when I mentioned working for her dad, it's like the light went out of her eyes. She just basically shut down, and told me she just needed some time. I suggested maybe we split up for the afternoon and meet back up, but it's been like four hours, and she hasn't returned. I gave her my number, but I don't have hers. I really don't want to call her dad, Bree... I just know that would be a bad idea."

"Chloe, if she doesn't show up soon, you're going to have to call him. I need you both back here by tomorrow morning."

"I know, I know. How did this get so messed up?" the ginger exhaled deeply.

"Well...don't ask me. You're the one who got a toner for the little EMO alt girl, and then you're surprised when she acts just like she looks...weird."

"Bree, that's not helpful, you know I really feel something for Beca."

Aubrey knew that despite being amazingly brilliant, Chloe somehow struggled with reading people. She often needed her best friend's help to see things clearly. "Fine...you do realize, she's young...like really young Chloe. Do you know if she's ever had a relationship, let alone one with someone of the same sex before? Do you even know if she's ever suspected she could have feelings like this? I mean, you remember how much you freaked out when I kissed you the first time...I'm sure Beca is just a little overwhelmed by everything that is happening between the two of you, and on top of it, add the stress of it being with a same sex person who also happens to be in close contact with her parent. You can imagine how stressful that might be..right?"

"God..Bree, I'm such an ass, I never even thought about it like that. No wonder she reacted that way. I need to find her Aubrey." Chloe's phone began to ring in. "Bree that could be her, I have to go."

"Ok, just relax Chlo, it's going to be fine." With that Chloe ended the call, and answered the in coming one.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Chloe Beale?"

"Yes it is, I'm sorry who is speaking please?" she heard an unfamiliar women's voice.

"Hi Ms. Beale, this is Dr. Kendrick from St. Joseph Hospital."

"Dr. Kendrick, is my friend Beca with you?...Is she ok?"

"Ms. Beale, Miss Mitchell is just fine. She asked that I give you a call while we run a few tests, can you come meet her at the hospital?"

"Yes, Dr. Kendrick, please tell Beca I am on my way."

"Good, please use the Emergency Room entrance, we'll see you shortly."

Chloe started her car, threw her phone into the passenger seat, and quickly pulled out of the parking garage. The hospital was only a few blocks away. It was less than a five minute drive. She quickly parked her car, and ran into the emergency room area. She saw a small reception desk, and asked for Beca Mitchell or Dr. Kendrick.

"Please take a seat, someone will be with you shortly." the nurse said, motioning to the waiting area.

Chloe was beyond worried, she couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Beca. How could she have been so stupid. It was a terrible idea to split up today, and even though Beca seemed to need the time alone, she should have stayed with her, she should have known better.

"Ms. Beale?" a Nurse called into the waiting area, and drawing Chloe from her current rumination.

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

Chloe followed her though the corridor and just outside a small exam room where Beca was laying on her side on top of the hospital gurney, IV in her arm, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"The Dr. will be in shortly to meet with you." The nurse said as she turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Thank you" Chloe acknowledged as she quickly went to her friend's side.

She couldn't help but reach out for her. Beca looked so tiny and frail in the bed. Chloe placed her hand on the smaller girl's back and began to rub light circles.

Beca stirred at the contact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just couldn't help myself." Chloe said as she looked to see if her attention was welcomed.

At first, Beca just looked at Chloe...and before the small brunette could find her voice to speak, she felt the tears streak heavily down her face.

Chloe's heart literally broke at the sight..Beca looked shattered, and she wanted so much just to hold her, but was so afraid to move further without some hint that her expression would be welcomed.

In the end, it was Beca who reached for Chloe's hand, pulling her close. Chloe closed the gap quickly, and wrapped her in strong arms, wanting to protect her from anything and everything that could ever cause her pain. Chloe stood like that, not willing to let go. Finally Beca needed air, and pulled back ever so slightly, and Chloe released her embrace to look down into the eyes that seemed to have captured her heart overnight.

"I fainted again Chlo."

"Are you ok?" She brushed Beca's hair to the side and rested her cheek on the girl's forehead, her arm still draped around Beca's shoulder.

"I didn't hurt myself...but they found me unconscious in the bathroom, and called an ambulance. I couldn't talk my way out of it, being seventeen they insisted that someone of age be responsible for taking me home."

"Ok, do we need to call your parents?"

"No, you're old enough to qualify."

A short woman in a lab coat came into the room at that time. "Well how are you feeling Beca?"

"I'm ok, still a little dizzy I guess."

"Well, all of your tests have come back, and it doesn't look like you have a concussion. I am a little concerned about the iron level in your blood."

"She's anemic?" Chloe asked.

"Yes she is, are you Ms. Beale?"

"Oh, yes I am, sorry, and it's Chloe" she reached out her hand.

"Dr. Kendrick or just Doc" shaking her hand with a warm smile. "I think we spoke earlier."

"Yes, we did. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No that's fine, I'd like you to begin taking an iron supplement Beca, and I'd like to keep you here just a little while longer, as it looks like you are a bit dehydrated. I'm also going to write a prescription for Lorazepam, it should help with the panic disorder, but I'd like you to follow-up with a therapist back home as soon as you can, to come up with a more long term treatment. Any questions girls?...Ok then" Dr. Kendrick sat at the small desk and began writing out her notes briefly before making a move to exit.

Chloe looked at Beca who looked a little lost in all the information. Chloe took the opportunity to speak up.

"Dr. Kendrick"

"Yes, Chloe"

"I'm a little concerned with the long-term effects of Benzodiazepines, but understand your treatment plan. I would like to suggest that you consider an oral disintegrating tablet instead, as these episodes hit Beca quickly, and the absorption rate of a normal tablet would be ineffective."

"You're very right Chloe, thank you for the suggestion, I'll adjust this for .5mg of Niravam, PRN. You look way too young to be a physician, do you have medical training?"

"Just an EMT at the moment, Doc."

"But she's heading to medical school after graduating Barden next year." Beca said, brightening at the impressive display.

"Good for you dear. Here's my card, let me know if you need any advice, its hard work..." she turned in Beca's direction giving a wink "but well worth it. You two take care, now." she made her quick exit.

A nurse came in to hang another IV bag, and Chloe pulled up a chair beside Beca. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll call Aubrey and will let her know we are going to stay the night in town, but we'll be back early tomorrow, does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah Chloe, that sounds perfect, thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-What Comes Next?

Chloe watched as the younger girl slept for two hours. She had called Aubrey to let her know they had connected, and would be staying the night. When Aubrey questioned her, Chloe simply said she would talk to her about it later, it wasn't a good time to discuss it. She ensured Aubrey they would be at camp by 10:00am, just missing breakfast, but easily in time for all the activities scheduled.

The nurse came in to give Chloe all the prescriptions and discharge notes. Chloe studied the information carefully, making sure she didn't miss anything.

Beca woke, as the nurse began to remove the IV from her wrist.

"Owww." Beca howled as the thin plastic tubing was removed from beneath her skin.

"Yeah, your veins were pretty blown when we tried to start the IV today, and the ones in the wrist can get pretty painful, I'm sorry."

"No problem, thanks for taking it out, it feels better now."

"Ok, you are all set, your friend has your discharge instructions and prescriptions. Just take it easy for the rest of the evening, and take care of yourself" with that the nurse exited the room.

"So, you ready to get outta here?" Chloe asked moving to help Beca off the bed.

"More than ready."

"I made a reservation for us at the Doubletree on north 85, that way we can hop right on the expressway and we'll have a straight shot for tomorrow morning."

"Sounds perfect Chlo."

The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet and uneventful. They stopped to pick up some food, and to fill Beca's prescription. Chloe also had a few items at the grocery store she wanted to grab. The hotel was nice, and the room was large with two double beds. Chloe brought all the food and a few bags into the room, not wanting to leave much in her car that wouldn't fit in the truck.

Beca fell onto the bed, tired, but not ready to close her eyes again so soon.

"Are you hungry?" Asked the ginger.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I haven't eaten since this morning, and I only had a little cereal, so make that a yes. I'd like to wash up though first, is that ok?

"Sure Beca, I'm going to go down and grab us a few sodas, why don't you get in the shower, and I'll be back in a minute."

Chloe left the room, mostly to give Beca a little privacy. Something had changed in her as she saw Beca on that hospital bed. She accepted in that moment that she loved the girl. She didn't understand how it had happened, and why it was all happening so fast, but she knew she would do anything for Beca in that moment, she would be anything for her, even if that meant stepping away and being just a friend.

When she returned to the room, she heard Beca in the bathroom splashing in the tub.

"Becs, I'm out here. Just wanted to let you know I'm back."

"Hey Chloe, can you come in here?"

"Yeah, are you ok?" Chloe steeled herself as she opened the door. There was a large two person jacuzzi tub, and Beca had it filled with bubble bath. She gasped at the first sight of the girl. She looked too good, covered in bubbles to just above her chest, legs hanging along the rim of the tub. Chloe could hear Beca's mix playing from her iPhone on the sink counter. It was like a scene out of a really good lady jam fantasy. Chloe shook her head to try to dispel her lascivious thoughts. "Do you need anything?" a bright flush coming over her face.

"Yeah, I just thought we could talk about this morning." Beca shifted to her side and crossing her arms in front of her along the side of the tub, her face resting on her upper forearm.

_So cute_..the ginger thought to herself, then swallowed hard. "Ok".

Beca as usual didn't waste anytime..."Chloe, I am crazy into you. I mean, I've never felt anything this strong before, and you're right it has happened very fast, and we don't know each other very well, but..."

"but... I'm your dad's Teaching Assistant, and that's weird for you." Chloe jumped in, not sure she could stand to hear the BUT come directly from Beca.

"No, huh?...I mean yes, it is weird for me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to figure this out."

"What would make it less weird for you then?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you telling me today was a big deal, and I'm really glad you did, but you need to know, my dad and I...we won't be interacting in the future."

"What do you mean Beca, he's your dad."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he has to be in my life. And I don't want him in my life...do you understand what I am saying?"

Chloe looked at her, with her beautiful blue eyes, tearing slightly, and nodding with her words.

"what I'm saying Chloe is that whatever happens between you and me..."

Beca stood up in mid sentence, and exited the tub confidently. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body before the bubbles fell completely off her in the most intimate spots.

Chloe did her best to keep eye contact with the girl.

... "I need to know it is between us...and not you, me and my dad..deal?"

"Deal." Chloe said without hesitation.

Beca..lurched forward and captured the ginger's lips at that final word, and pushed her tongue deep into Chloe's mouth. A loud moan came from the older girl as she allowed herself to once again feel the rush of emotion and desire. Beca pulled back and pushed Chloe until her back met the bedroom wall. She pulled the taller girls arms by her wrists and positioned them behind the small of her back, holding them with one hand. Using her mouth to explore the ginger's neck, and her free hand to begin removing the clothing that kept her from enjoying more access.

Chloe couldn't believe the strength and confidence of the younger girl. Again, Beca crashed their lips together, stealing Chloe's breath. Her movements seemed desperate, wanting, but not in control. Chloe regained her thoughts for a moment..._was this how she was her first time? Yes..it was, all nerves, not wanting to stop, but also not knowing what to do_.

Chloe broke the girl's grasp, and ran her hands up Beca's sides, coming to her face, suddenly aware of wet tears on the smaller girls face.

She opened her eyes to see that Beca had begun to cry, no sound or sobs, just flowing tears.

"Hey, hey, hey...what's going on?" the red-head said, trying desperately to understand.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and buried her face into the older girl's shoulder.

Chloe held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She cupped Beca's chin, and leaned back to get view of her face. She saw the dark blue orbs with the pain spilling from them and leaned in to kiss her, deeply, trying to put all the love she could into the kiss.

"Beca, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm..." the smaller girl began, trying to express what she felt, but quickly lost her words.

"What is it, you can talk to me, babe."

"I..uh, know you have more experience with this, uh..stuff, and I just wanted to give you what you need."

"Oh God Beca, please...don't think that way. You are exactly what I need, and whatever this is between us.." she made a gesture between herself and the smaller girls chest "has been going like a freight train. I'm trying desperately to keep up."

She moved to gather the girl in her arms, pulling her onto her lap at the end of the bed.

"You're right I do have experience, but I've never felt this way before. Let's just take our time with this...Beginnings are the best part from what I hear." She said with a big, twinkling smile, before leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"I know it's kind of early and everything, but can we go on a date next Wednesday?" Chloe asked

Beca looked up, into the eyes of the most amazing girl she had ever met, and nodded her answer.

"Here, I grabbed a sleep shirt from my car for you. Why don't you put this on, and let's eat, you kinda worked my appetite up," she winked.

"It's Pink"

"Mitchell, don't start."


	14. Chapter 14

(Author's Note: Hi everyone..just a real quick thank you for the reviews, it helps to know you all like the story so far. The idea for this chapter came from a lot of places..but I need to call out another Author for writing "The Barden Bellas Guide for Getting Laid" as part of the inspiration for this. If you haven't read this fic, please do..it's very cute. Also just a quick note on trying to write all the elements of singing A' Capella..hope it's not too confusing to read. Thanks again for following. Songs used...My Best Friend's Girl/The Cars, Super Trouper/ABBA, Teenage Dream/Katy Perry)

Chapter 14-Teenage Dream

Chloe and Beca had been dating for over a month and despite trying everything in her power to escalate their physical relationship beyond the second base action, Beca couldn't seem to get any further with her much more experienced girlfriend. She did the only thing she could think of to solve the problem, she asked Jessie for his advice.

Jessie seeing the caller ID, Answered his cell right away. "What's up Short Bus?"

"Why can't you just stick with one thing...why do you always have to reference my size in such obnoxious ways?"

"Well, I know you hate it...and I enjoy your pain. How's life in Bella Camp?"

"Camp's good, I've got some really cool kids this session. I love that they chose a week for just teens, it's great to be able to have a more mature group this time around...but..." she hesitated for a moment not knowing how to broach the sensitive subject.

"But what?"

"But...things with Chloe, that's a whole other story.""

"What's the matter I thought you and Chloe were going super sonic strong"

"Well, yeah we were at the beginning, but now...with camper's running everywhere through camp, and so few nights off, we don't get that much alone time, ya know?"

"And when you do?"

"When we do...it's like Chloe is so protective and careful, she's treating me like I'll break or something. Anytime we start making progress, and I think I'm actually going to get somewhere, she stops us with some excuse about needing things to be just right for me."

"Hmm." silence descends the call.

"Really, that's all you're going to give me?"

"Well Becs, I don't know what to say except it looks like you're officially one of the guys now."

"Huh?"

Jessie laughing... "you don't think that every guy in the world hasn't been in your shoes right now? Face it..You're a typcial horn dog at the moment, and your girl is playing hard to get..it's classic."

"Ok, so what do I do about it..studly?"

"I'm glad you asked grasshopper" "You have to go above and beyond...be irresistible...be her fantasy."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, you're the one dating her, what does Chloe love?"

Beca thought for a moment..Chloe loved everything..but there were a few things that she kept closer to her heart. "Well, she definitely loves music...she loves kids...oh, and she absolutely loves this camp."

"Yeah, so find a way to use all of that to your advantage."

"Hmm." Beca found her mind racing with how to accomplish her task...lost in thought her friend interrupted.

"And Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Make it memorable."

"Thanks oh wise master. Talk to you later, ok?"

"You bet" He said, and closed his phone.

Beca returned to her seat in the dining hall, as lunch was coming to close. Chloe stood to make her daily activity announcement to the group.

"Listen up Aca-people...tonight is the All Camp A'Capella Competition. Let's make sure we show those trebles..why the Bellas Aca-rule!" Claps and stomps started all over the dining area, chanting..."Bellas Rule" "Bellas Rule"

"Beca?" Chloe tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Cynthia Rose has the night off, I'll need you to lead her team in the competition..is that ok?" The red-head asked.

"Sure, no problem Chloe.."

"You'll need to spend the day working on your routine..I'm not sure they have anything worked out yet."

"Got it Chlo...wait did you say my routine..don't you mean their routine?" Beca questioned that she miss-understood something.

"Well actually this is a Counselor competition, the kids just sing back-up. Don't stress though...you're a great singer, you'll do fine. It's just for fun anyway."

"Ugh Chloe, you know I hate to be the center of attention...I need to be behind the scenes." Beca began to consider taking one of her panic pills at the thought.

Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug, whispering in her ear ensuring not to be overheard... "Babe, you'll be amazing, I can't wait to see you perform..it's going to drive me crazy." she brushed her newly moistened lips ever so gently against Beca's ear before breaking the embrace.

Beca struggled to keep her composure, just nodded blankly and Chloe smiled as she made her exit, convinced she had Beca properly motivated for the evening.

Beca for her part, thought about the newly presented opportunity, and her stress subsided as an idea popped in her head. Suddenly she knew exactly what to do.

"Beca...Beca, snap out of it." Stacie yelled from behind.

"Oh..hi Stacie, hey, are you working with any of the groups yet?"

"Nope."

"Well I'd like to get your help if you're free."

"For you my little luscious DJ..anytime."

"Great thanks."..Beca pulled out her cell phone.

"Jessie?"

"Wow, Becs, two calls in one day...better not let Aubrey find out!"

"Shut up and listen..I've worked out that problem we were discussing earlier."

"Oh yeah?"

"I could use your help on it."

"Beca..if you're thinking of two girls and a guy...I'm totally in"

"Shut up you perv and listen..I need you to head into town and get a few things for me."

5 hours later...each group gathered for their performances..the Treble-Makers came over with their campers to give an audience...and judges.

Good evening guys and gals and welcome to Camp A Capella's Aca-Counselor Competition..the Ginger said with a huge smile.

Tonight we have 3 counselors performing for the coveted Golden Mic Award.

"First up...Denise and the Boxers..." the audience applauded as the performers took the stage. Suddenly they began making music with their mouths..

**(ummpa boda..)**

**(ummpa boda...ummpa boda..)**

**(ummpa boda... )**

**(ummpa boda..)**

**(ummpa boda...ummpa boda..)**

**(ummpa boda... )**

**You're always dancing down the street**

**With your suede blue eyes**

**And every new boy that you meet**

**He doesn't know the real surprise**

**(here she comes again)**

**When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky**

**Oo, she'll make you flip**

**(here she comes again)**

**When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky**

**I kinda like the way she dips**

**Well she's my best friend's girl**

**She's my best friend's girl-irl**

**But she used to be mine...**

The song ended and applause and whistles erupt...

Chloe stood up from her post in the judges box and introduced the next group..

"Excellent Job Denise and the boxers...Now, And all the way from down under..Fat Amy and the Dynamoes..."

Fat Amy took the stage in a wild costume and wig. She struck a pose, then the voices of her back-up singers rose with her own...

**Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me...**

**But I won't feel blue...**

**Like I always do...**

**'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you...**

**_(Su papa..Trou papa)_**

**_(Su..papa..Trou papa)_**

**I was sick and tired of everything**

**When I called you last night from Glasgow**

**All I do is eat and sleep and sing**

**Wishing every show was the last show**

**(Wishing every show was the last show)**

**So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming**

**_(Glad to hear you're coming)_**

**Suddenly I feel all right**

**_(And suddenly it's gonna be)_**

**And it's gonna be so different**

**When I'm on the stage tonight**

**Tonight the**

**Super Trouper lights are gonna find me**

**Shining like the sun**

**_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_**

**Smiling, having fun**

**_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_**

**Feeling like a number one**

**Tonight the**

**Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me**

**But I won't feel blue**

**_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_**

**Like I always do**

**_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_**

**'Cause somewhere in the crowd... there's you.**

Thundering Claps and Cheers came from the audience..

Chloe again approached the stage... "Wow that's gonna be tough to beat, don't you think? Great job, absolutely fantastic...Ok, and for our last group...welcome Team Beca!"

"Wait a minute Chloe..we need you to sit here please" Stacie, who was helping place the chair in the middle of the stage said to the ginger.

"Who me?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Yep, it's part of the routine...thank you." And Stacie immediately left the stage. From the right..the campers filed in, with their leader.

As Chloe sat in the middle of the stage..Beca took her hand and counted out 1,2,3,4...the group behind her began to sing.

**_( .Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum . . .)_**

**_( . _****_Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum_**. . .)

And then Beca, began to sing directly to her ginger.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
****_(Sch..Sch..Sch..Sch..Sch..Sch)_**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong..  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down...down**

**_( .Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum . . .)_**

**_( . _****_Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum,Dum_**. . .)

(The group began to snap and move side to side in a circle around Chloe)

The small brunette never lost eye contact with Chloe.

**Before you met me, I was alright  
****_(Sch..Sch..Sch..Sch..Sch..Sch)_**

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die**

**(Dance..Dance.. )**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**_(Te...en)_****  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
(Dance..Dance.. )**

**You and I, we'll be young forever...**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**_(Te...en)_**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**_(Don't ever look...Don't ever look)._**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight.**

**(tonight...tonight..tonight)**

The song ended, as Beca turned and plopped down into Chloe's lap.

Thunderous applause erupted and the entire crowd rose to its feet...Stomping loudly on the bleachers.

Beca stood and pulled Chloe from her seat into an embrace...

"I'm hoping you got my hint...because I'm not sure I can pull that off again.." The smaller girl said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled devilishly at her girlfriend.."I think I have a pretty good idea what you were trying to say, yeah."

"Good, cause I'm hoping after we're done here, you'll go for a drive with me" Beca smiled slyly.

"Yep, I think that can be arranged." The red-head winked with her response.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Finally

When Beca asked Chloe to take a ride with her in the camp jeep, she didn't know what was in store.

The ride took her deep into the camp property, and far beyond any of the common areas. In all her time attending Camp A'Capella, she had never seen this part of her beloved camp.

"How'd you know about this road?"

"I have my sources" Beca said cryptically.

"Uh, huh..well I don't know what you have up your sleeve, but after that performance, I'm struggling to keep in my own seat at the moment...you blew everyone away..."

"And I won this Golden Mic thingy".. Beca reached between her legs and held up the tacky award.

"Yes you did..." Chloe laughed at her girlfriend, she was becoming such a campy girl.

Suddenly Beca stopped the jeep, and shut the engine off. A small path was directly in front of the car.

"Do me a favor and grab this..."Beca handed Chloe a Blanket.

"I'll take this here." Beca picked up a large picnic basket out of the back of the vehicle, and they both headed down the thickly wooded path, walking only about 500 ft. before seeing the opening to an overlook. The view was spectacular and overlooked a gorgeous valley, with the mountains cradling it in the back. The sky was just beginning to get dark, and they were going to have a perfect view of the stars.

"God Beca, I have never seen this, how did you know this was here?"

"I asked around, we are just off Camp Property, it ended right back at that path."

"This is so beautiful Beca." she looked around to see that each tree had been decorated with hundreds of glow sticks, so the trees were actually twinkling in the dusk of night.

"Here.."Beca took the blanket from her girlfriend and laid it on the ground. Sitting down, Chloe helped Beca open the picnic basket and began emptying the contents. Smart Water, Grapes, Apples, Strawberries, and assortment of crackers and cheese, and a small portable speaker system.

"Wow, this is so fancy.." the ginger gave a smile, so completely shocked at the amount of work that must have gone into their current setting.

"Well, you're just so easy" The brunette winked as she unloaded the basket. "Just cheese and fruit and you'd be happy."

"Yeah but what are you going to eat?" Chloe questioned as she continued to eye the contents.

"Thought of that too" as Beca reached in a pulled out a box of Pop Tarts.

"No, No..you can't eat that for dinner." Chloe tried to grab the box, but that smaller girl was too fast and hid them behind her back and out of reach, though the ginger kept trying to get them away from her.

"Sure I can, look at all these vitamins in here..I mean there's like 10% of my 10% of daily required vitamin C, A, and Z in these things, says so right here. And it's Strawberry, so It's like I'm eating fruit... really!"

Chloe just rolled her eyes at the girl. " What am I going to do with you and that five-year old palate?"

"Well, I can think of a few things I'd like you to do." Beca mumbled under her breath.

The ginger smiled not missing the comment, she continued to empty the contents of the picnic basket..."And Peanut Butter, wow my favorite." Chloe took a swipe with one finger and offered it to the younger girl. Beca not missing the opportunity, captured the ginger's finger, sucking the butter down, then lingering on the digit, licking it slightly...grabbing her hand, pulling the entire finger into her mouth sucking it clean..seductively."

"Ah" the ginger gasped feeling the wet surround her finger, only thinking about being inside this girl.

She reached forward to push the younger girl back on the blanket. Kissing her passionately. "Are you really sure you are ready? I never wanted you to feel any pressure you know"

"Chloe, I'm more than ready." Beca looked at her girlfriend..as she grabbed the ginger's hands and placed them strategically against her chest.

Chloe wrapped her legs around the gorgeous brunette, straddling her as she removed Beca's top. She looked directly into her eyes as she removed her own shirt and laid against her, kissing her neck slowly.

Beca gasped as she felt Chloe suckle her pulse point, sending a shiver down to her back.

This was all familiar, but new somehow in the thought that this time, things would not be slowed. This time, they would not stop. This time, a cold shower would not be the outcome of their time together.

Chloe moved her lips down to meet Beca's nipple, brushing it slightly with her lips, kissing her gently, then ever so lightly brushing her tongue around the sensitive area.

"God, you feel so good" Beca flushed, feeling her body warm everywhere.

"Mmm.." Chloe detached raising slightly to capture Beca in another round of passionate kisses.

Chloe reached down the girl's body, caressing the skin she so craved, feeling every raised goose-bump it induced. She lightly ran her fingers over abdominal muscles that jerked and twitched at her touch until finding the inside of her thigh, lightly fondling, waiting for any sign of Beca's dissent. Finding none, she continued forward, unbuttoning her jeans, slowly unzipping and pushing her way inside. She clasped the impeding garments, and pulled them slowly off. Again, kissing her way slowly back up the gorgeous girl's body, looking for any sign of hesitation or fear in the dark blues eyes. Again seeing none, she kissed her passionately on the lips, while entering her with one finger, feeling her tense at the touch. "Breathe baby.." she whispered into her ear, as she moved slowly and gently within her.

Beca felt the movement deeply, grabbing the ginger by the shoulders, holding on for her life. Breathing deeply she felt another finger enter her, as Chloe continued to encourage her, whispering how beautiful she was...feeling her breathing begin shallow gasps as she rode the digits, reaching harder and faster within her core. Beca felt her body begin to tense even more, muscles tightening, bracing herself for the inevitable release.

"You are so completely beautiful like this Beca...I lo.., erm...I want you so much" the ginger quickly recovered not wanting to scare the girl in this moment. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers. "Just relax baby, you are so close, I feel you, just let go, let me feel you"

Beca let her mind go in this moment, and felt her heart fill at these words, she struggled to maintain control, and at once let her walls down for just this moment, allowing her body to respond to the girl who had possessed her so completely. Suddenly her back arched as her body released.

"Yes baby, yes my beautiful girl, yes..." Chloe whispered, while she continued her movement, feeling Beca's walls close around her hand, and the flood of desire wash over her body.

The younger girl slowly came down from her climax, breathing began to slow, as Chloe stopped her movement and gently released her lover.

"That was...that was, wow..." Beca's parched words caught the ginger off guard. She made so little sound during their love-making.

"It was..yeah, wow. You are so completely beautiful Becs."

The brunette blushed, grabbing for the blanket to shield herself, slightly embarrassed by her lack of cover.

"Don't cover up, I want to see you and feel you against me." Chloe tried hard to hold the moment, not wanting Beca to retreat into herself, she snuggled into her girlfriend as they both wrapped up in the blanket together.

"You know, you're pretty amazing" Beca kissed the ginger lightly on the cheek.

"Beca...I just, I want you to know how much all of this means to me." A tear escaped from the ginger's eyes as she looked down and kissed her girlfriend gently.

They stayed quietly lingering in the moment, wrapped tightly in each other's embrace, enjoying the stars.

"Aca-amazing" Chloe giggled

"Aca-fucking-amazing" Beca breathed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Help

The summer was half way over, and Beca had settled into her days in the summer camp schedule. She and Chloe would find time to spend together and she found that she was really enjoying her new found group of misfit friends on the summer camp staff. She would periodically run into town with Jessie, and enjoyed having him so near. She had not yet given up on her dream of Los Angeles, and although her father continued to reach out to her via phone calls and letters, she had not spoken to him in 6 weeks. Summer was moving fast, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it all. She found herself jerked out of her current thoughts as Aubrey bellowed to the group over breakfast.

"Ok guys, now that we have a bit of a break between sessions, I want us to work on our routine for the final concert."

"Ahhh...Nooooooooo." Fat Amy whined.

"Ok, so everyone is in agreement..great. After breakfast we will meet in the high-camp studio for rehearsals. Beca, I need to speak with you please." Aubrey glared at the smaller brunette.

"Uh, Oh...Someone's in treble..." Stacie and Cynthia looked at their friend with sympathy.

Beca followed Aubrey to the meeting area, and stood with anticipation knowing any one on one conversation with Aubrey Posen would end badly for sure. She knew Aubrey was her girlfriends best friend, but it did nothing to help grow any kind of civil relationship.

"So what's this about Aubrey?" the smaller girl said.

"The final Camp Competition"

"and?" Beca questioned.

"And I think you may be able to help us..." Aubrey was trying to her best to stay upbeat, but Beca's attitude immediately grated her nerves.

"Aca-excuse me?" Beca teased. Chloe had mentioned earlier that she felt Beca would be a great asset to the Bellas, and that Aubrey would want her help at some point, but this was too good to have Aubrey actually admit she needed Beca for anything.

"Beca, listen up, it is taking an awful lot for me to even consider asking your help, the least you could do was pay attention." Aubrey spat back. This was literally killing her.

"No, I'm listening, it's just, well, how could I possibly ever be of any help to the awesomeness of you." Beca teased.

"I know you don't think much of the songs I have in our set list, I was hoping you could jazz them up a bit." Aubrey tried to stay calm with the sarcastic little teenager.

"Jazz?"

"You know what I mean." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Beca mimicked Jazz hands, making fun of the awkwardness of Aubrey's request.

"Fine, forget this, it's definitely not worth it." Aubrey turned to walk out of the room.

"No I'm sorry, just let me catch up...you want me to help create a new set list?"

"It would be great if you could create something using our current set list." Aubrey would never allow this alt girl not to use the traditional songs of the Bella group.

"Hey...Helen Keller, do I look like a miracle worker?"Beca quipped back.

"Forget it." Aubrey grabbed the door and made her move to exit.

"You two need to stop this." Chloe entered the room to see her two favorite people in a battle of wills. "Beca, please a lot is riding on this competition." She put her hand on her girlfriends shoulder, trying hard to get her to agree.

"Well if I can arrange a new set list, and Control Monster can loosen the reigns a bit, yeah, I think I'd be willing to help." Beca immediately softened at the touch, she could never resist her ginger.

"I have the pitch-pipe, and I have final say in what we use for the competition...agreed?" Aubrey turned to face the smaller girl, towering over her.

"I'm not about to work my ass off for the next few weeks on this, only to have you veto it the last minute. I say we let the Bellas choose." Beca stepped to square off, not willing to back down from the older girl.

"What do you think Aubrey, is that something you can live with?" the ginger asked.

"Fine." Aubrey spat.

"Great." Beca agreed, feeling a little victorious.

"Ok you two, I would say that's progress."the red-head grinned at them both. She could always see the bright side of every situation. Beca looked at her girlfriend smiling and didn't want to kill the mood. She grabbed her hand and headed towards her activity room.

"Ok, let's make this easy, we only have a little bit to prepare before the rehearsal, give me that copy of your set-list there." Beca sat at her keyboard. "Ace of Base, the Go Go's, Taylor Swift...Miley Cyrus. God, is this all vagina music?"

"Stop it, it's not all bad, how about that one..." The ginger knew Beca would never embrace this music, but she loved these songs, and deep down knew Beca could make something wonderful if she just made the effort. She pointed out one of her favorites. "How about that?"

"Fine Kelly Clarkson it is, let's see what can I mash with it...yeah, this will work." Beca held her finger over the song, as she searched her iTunes library.

"Really? I don't see that at all." Chloe questioned.

Well, just give me a second here...Beca began her logic program, and pulled up the song cues. After about 5 minutes, she had a rough draft.

"Here, take a listen." Beca handed her earphones to her ginger.

"I can't believe it, that sounds really good." Chloe smiled and her baby blues twinkled.

"Yeah?" the young brunette said, proudly sitting back in her chair, arms crossed.

"Ok, let's head up to the high studio, and let them give it a try."Chloe leaned in for a kiss, "your pretty awesome DJ Beca Mitchell".

"You know on second thought we could just hang out here a little longer." Beca gave a sly smile, and pulled her down on the small couch.

"No, No, I'm not about to let you get Aubrey all worked up into a hurl fest, let's just get this going." The ginger gave her a chaste kiss and pulled herself up along with the smaller girl.

"Awww" Beca pouted.

"The sooner we get done, the sooner we can cut free tonight" the ginger whispered into her girlfriends ear.

"Oh, alright. If that's the case, let's get moving." Beca grabbed her new mix and Chloe's hand and they headed out the door to the high studio.

As they entered the building all the Bellas were stretching on the floor, Aubrey trying to get them do some sort of Yoga cardio type exercise. She was barking new poses, although most girls were just doing whatever they could to just move with as little effort.

Beca and Chloe entered hand in hand, and walked over to the small piano in the middle of the room. Beca looked at Aubrey, and with a slight nod, took out her ipod and began her mix. Everyone seemed to like the new sound.

"Ok, Let's try this. Cynthia Rose, you take the lead."

The booming voice of the soulful girl began to fill the room.

**Here's the thing we started out friends**

**It was cool but it was all pretend**

**Yeah yeah**

**Since U Been Gone**

**You dedicated you took the time**

**Wasn't long till I called you mine**

**Yeah Yeah**

**Since U Been Gone**

**And all you'd ever hear me say**

**Is how I pictured me with you**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say**

**But Since U Been Gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you**

**Now I get**

**What I want**

**Since U Been Gone**

**Beca began...**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**(Oh oh, oh oh)**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

Cynthia Rose continued...

**You had your chance you blew it**

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Shut your mouth I just can't take it**

**Again and again and again and again**

Everyone joined in..

**_(Oh oh, oh oh)_**

**_Get on the floor, floor_**

**_Like it's your last chance_**

**_If you want more, more_**

**_Then here I am_**

**Since U Been Gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get, I get what I want**

**_(Oh oh, oh oh)_**

**That I get, I get what I want**

**Since U Been Gone**

**Since U Been Gone**

**Since U Been Gone**

As the song ended, the group rallied around, clapping at the new sound.

Aubrey looked at Beca with a smirk. "Ok, that was...ok"

Chloe looked at her girlfriend, her blue eyes twinkling with emotion. " That was fantastic"

Beca surrounded by her new friends, hugs and pats coming from every direction, looked like she was in pain. Uggh, how did she get so corn ball? But deep down she knew, she really loved her new quirky little family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Drive-in

"So what's the plan tonight, are we all going into town for dinner and then ATR?" Cynthia Rose asked as her group of friends gathered together after the final run through of their new routine.

"Wanna hit up that little dive downtown, I hear it's a biker bar..." Stacie said with a sly wink, "I'd be up for a ride"

"My cousin runs a biker bar in Tasmania...I'm the best bouncer he has...with teeth." said the Aussie.

Lily chimed in with something no one could understand, but smiled as the group looked on with interest.

"Hey guys, what do you think about a small road trip to the next town over?" The ginger asked. "There is this great old drive-in movie theatre and with Fat Amy's Scout and the Camp Jeep, and my Element, we could all squeeze in"

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun" Said Jessica.

"I'll head out and fill a cooler for us, got any idea what's showing?" Aubrey chimed in.

"Yeah, you never know till you get there, it's usually old movies, but they have 3 screens, so there is always something to choose." Chloe explained while briefly feeling for her cellphone that seemed to grab her attention.

"I'm in." Beca said, knowing she hated movies, but not wanting to miss out on the fun. She noticed Chloe checking out her cellphone, somewhat worrisome before sliding back into her pocket.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Let's meet down at the car in an hour, it should take at least 45 minutes for us to get there." Chloe, ever the camp cruise director, made sure everyone was good to go, and could make it to the meeting time.

As the group broke up and everyone headed to get ready, Beca ran after her girlfriend who was heading to the car park.

"So who was that just now?" Beca asked.

"Who was what?" the ginger evaded somewhat.

"Your cellphone, you looked upset or something."

Chloe looked at the smaller girl with worry, she was so happy to have Beca in her life, but their relationship was so fragile right now, she didn't want anything to jeopardize it, and she knew hiding this could only lose Beca's trust.

Closing her eyes, Chloe stopped walking and turned to meet those big dark blue eyes she adored. "Beca, we never really talked about what happened with your Dad that day in Atlanta, and he has been texting me now for over a week. I know you asked me to keep all of this between us, and I want you to know that I have done exactly that. It's just, he seems really worried about you, and because he can't get you to respond, he is reaching out to me now."

"Figures." Beca spat out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he refuses to respect my decision, and he is using his position to try and get his way." Beca pulled Chloe to face her. "Don't worry Chlo, I'll take care of this, I'm sorry you have been put in the middle. I should have known this would happen when I refused to accept his phone calls, and even returned his letters."

"Beca, I don't want to push, you always know that I am here for you. I really, really like you...and I want you to be happy." Chloe really wanted to understand the problems Beca had with her dad, but knew it wasn't a subject she was ever willing explore, and with Chloe working for her father, Chloe worried it would just open that old wound.

"You do make me happy Chlo, happier than I've been in a long time. And I really like you too." She gave her girlfriend a nudge, never much for going all gushy.

Chloe was the opposite, and embraced her affection and impulses. She placed her hands on the smaller girl's hips and pushed her back against her car, leaning her entire body against her and whispering in her ear seductively..." I'm really...really...happy I can make you so happy." She pulled Beca's hips tightly into her own as she kissed her ear lightly. Beca shivered with the aggressive touch.

Chloe smiled and backed away suddenly. "I need to run into town and get a few things, I'll see you back here in an hour." She winked as she pulled her car door open and got in.

Beca, still reeling from the intimate touch, struggled to regain her composure..."You are in so much trouble Beale" As she watched Chloe back out with a devilish grin on her face.

Beca had never wanted someone so much in her life, she enjoyed being on her own and never needing anyone. This feeling of craving another person was so unsettling at times, and yet so exciting for her, she adored Chloe and found herself often lost in thoughts of her new girlfriend. In true Beca fashion, she found herself drifting her thoughts to how many more weeks of summer she had left, and the familiar tug at her heart that reminded her that good things never last. And that thought lead her to pull out her cellphone.

She looked down at the 15 text messages left by her father over the past 4 weeks. The last simply reading..._Rebecca, __call me._

She struggled with what she wanted to say to her father, after their last meeting, she had effectively ignored his every attempt at contact. Any call made to her phone went unanswered, any letter was returned unopened. Her mother had even phoned and requested that she make an effort to reconcile, yet Beca was adamant that she was not going to speak to him. Now, she knew, it was unfair to have Chloe field her father's calls, and she needed to respond. She dialed his cell number...

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Warren Mitchell, I am unable to receive your call at this time, please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I am able..."

Beca quietly thanked the heaven's for this opportunity... "Dad, it's Beca. I know you are trying to reach me. If you would like to call me tomorrow at 7:00p.m, I will make sure I am available to take your call. If for any reason you miss me, I will try back Sunday morning at 9:00a. We'll talk soon." with that, she ended her message.

With any luck, she would be able to isolate herself from the group, and could calm her father down a bit. As she sat quietly next to the lake, the Bellas began to gather down at the far end of the car park.

"Hey Becs! Wanna ride with us?" Stacie asked

"Well..." Beca hesitated, not wanting to offend her friend.

"Nah, she's definitely going with her favorite ginger." Cynthia winked at Beca knowingly.

"Ok everyone, let's get going" Chloe called out from her car.

"I can fit at least six of you skinny bitches in my Scout." Said the Aussie.

"Well you four can come with me in the jeep" said Aubrey.

"Guess that just leaves you and me Beca" the ginger smiled. "and we'll take the cooler and extra blankets. Aubrey, you lead the way."

The drive was alot of fun for everyone, windows down and songs carrying on in each vehicle. The summer evening was perfect, the sky clear and warm, but not terribly humid. Beca snuggled up against Chloe the whole way, her hand resting on her upper thigh, how natural their attentions had grown.

The drive-in was like something straight out of the 1950's. Settled in the middle of a large field, a person sitting in a small outhouse like building take $5 per car, and advising which screen played which movie. As explained by Chloe, the movies weren't exactly new releases. Screen #1 was playing Twister, Screen #2 The Breakfast Club, and Screen #3 Jurrasic Park. Aubrey quickly ran from car to car to see which screen they would head to...after much debate, everyone decided on Twister.

As they found three prime spots next to each other, they backed the cars in. Amy popped open the back of her scout and propped the door open with a two by four. The blankets were laid out and each girl settled in for the feature to begin. Amy and Lily took off towards the refreshment stand, and returned with three buckets each of buttered popcorn. As the sun went down the screen lit up with the opening cartoon, and the final cars started filling the open slots. From a few spaces down the familiar sounds of the Trebles echoed the vacant drive-in.

"Well, well...who do we have here?" Bumper mused at the cars full of Bellas. "Is their room in there for us ladies, you all look so cozy."

"Back off...Bumper" Aubrey warned.

"What's the deal, we can all hang out, I mean we've brought refreshments!" Donald said as he opened a cooler filled to the brim with beer and wine coolers.

Aubrey immediately shot a disapproving look, and glared warningly at her charges.

"Come on Aubrey, let us cut loose a bit." The Aussie urged on her comrades, and they all joined in to help soften the heart of the Overprotective Camp Director.

"Fine..but I am not cleaning up any vomit." Aubrey finally acquiesced.

"Yeah, unless it's your own right Posen." Bumper smirked.

"Shut it." Aubrey pointed directly into Bumper's chest.

"That was aka-akward" The Aussie whispered to her group.

As the movie began, and everyone had taken their spots, Beca looked around for Jessie, but couldn't find him.

"Hey Guys, where's Jessie tonight?" Beca asked the group of Trebles.

"Oh, he had a hot date with someone from back home, she came up late last night." Donald replied.

That was news to Beca, she should have known about anyone Jessie was interested in, and wondered when this had begun. She guessed that she had been so caught up in her own summer fling, she hadn't bothered to notice what was going on with her best friend. She made a mental note, and would text him later to meet up.

At that moment she felt her phone vibrate, and looked down at the message. It was a voice mail from her father. She quickly gave a listen.

"Rebecca Grace Mitchell, I have been worried sick. I know you are angry with me, you made that abundantly clear in our last meet, but I do expect enough respect from you to respond when I contact you. I will be coming up to meet with you in person tomorrow at your camp, you said you would be available at 7:00pm, so I will meet you there and we will go for dinner...together. I WILL see you at 7:00p.m."

Beca immediately felt her chest tighten...her breathing began to get heavy as she thought of that last meeting with her father, she didn't need to have that kind of a scene in front of her friends and co-workers. She reached in her laptop bag pocket to grab her emergency pill bottle, but her hands were getting tingly and she struggled to get the pocket open. Chloe caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and immediately went to Beca's side.

"Beca, listen to me, sit back and breathe baby, listen to my voice and concentrate on breathing in and out. That's it, just breathe." Chloe grabbed the bag, and quickly found the pill bottle and handed a small pill to Beca. "Here put this under your tongue and let it dissolve, don't swallow, just breathe. Good Babe, your doing great, just look into my eyes and focus on your breathing."

Beca slowly started to calm down, her breathing evened out, and she was able to control her racing thoughts. "I think I'm ok, a little dizzy though."

Chloe knew that movies weren't Beca's thing, and whatever just triggered this, was way more important to address. "Hey guys, Beca's not feeling too good, I think we'll head back, can you all squeeze into the other two cars?"

"Yeah, sure...Becs you ok girl?" Cynthia called out.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick to my stomach, sorry to be a flake guys." Beca explained, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No worries, we'll be good, see you guys back at camp." Aubrey called back over the crowd.

"Beca, give me a second, I need to give something to Aubrey, I'll be right back" Chloe ran over to Aubrey and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Bree, Beca's having a hard night, and the pill she just took is going to knock her out pretty quick. I think instead of heading back to camp, we'll just head up to my folks cabin from here, you know how close it is."

"Uh, huh...I remember it well." The Tall blonde responded with a sly smile.

"No seriously, I think she could use a good night sleep, and the house is stocked for the summer. It might be nice for her, we can be back tomorrow afternoon."

Aubrey knew better than to fight this point, it only made sense, and Chloe wanted her Beca time. "Yeah, that's cool, it's everyone's free weekend anyway. Just Chloe, be careful, you're starting to get in deep you know."

"Yeah, I know, but this is different Bree, she's different." The ginger smiled back at her girlfriend who reclined in the passenger seat of her car.

"Yeah, Different is the word I'd use too." Aubrey remarked sarcastically.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at her friend. "Bree...we will be back tomorrow, now you're sure you can handle this crew on your own?"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow..."Aca-excuse me?"

"Right...my fault, later oh..captain my captain." The red-head gave her a hip bump and was off towards her car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-The View

Chloe pulled out of the drive-in, and headed towards the interstate, Beca gave her a sleepy look as she brushed her hand lightly.

"You need anything before we head up the mountain?" the ginger quietly asked.

"Where are we going?" Beca looked up to see them heading in the opposite direction they had originally traveled.

"My folks have a cabin over that ridge in North Carolina, I thought you might enjoy a night of comfort, and maybe we could get sometime to ourselves."

Beca smiled sleepily... "yes...I could use some space from the camp thing."

"Do you need some space from me too?" the ginger asked.

"God, no...I luh."Beca took a breath before continuing. "I really enjoy being with you..like, alot..ya know"

The Ginger smiled at her girlfriend, she really loved seeing Beca like this, all sweet and vulnerable. She drove carefully, glancing over at the small girl who was studying her face with sleepy eyes. Beca reached out and took hold of her hand. Chloe noticed how much more comfortable Beca seemed to be with her affections lately.

Their physical relationship had taken off so quickly in the beginning, but soon ground to a halt once the campers arrived for the summer. An occasional stolen kiss, or touch is mostly what they shared these days. They rarely had time away from the Bellas group, and had shared just the one night under the stars so far. Technically Beca had yet to fully explore her girlfriend, physically. The frustration was unbearable for Chloe at times, yet, she found that with Beca, she wanted to follow the younger girl's lead. It meant a great deal to Chloe to be Beca's first time, she was extremely protective and careful, knowing what it could mean.

Chloe had always been free with her body, and her attractions. She had her first kiss at 5yrs of age in her kindergarten classroom. Jenny Johnson, her very best friend in the world wanted to play house that day, and wanted Chloe to be the Daddy, which she was happy to do. Ever the actress, she knew exactly how to play this part. She would straighten her make believe tie, grab her plastic lunch box, load it with all her work supplies before stopping next to Jenny who was baking pretend cookies next to the Play School oven set. Chloe looked at her with her big blue eyes and said..."See you later Mother" and wrapped her small arm around her best friend, dipping her back as she kissed her goodbye and climbed in the Barbie jeep for work. It was a joke between the friends all through grade school, Chloe was Jenny's first kiss too. As they grew together and discovered boys, they shared many more firsts in each other's company. It was at Jenny's house where Chloe first played seven seconds in heaven with Gabe Riley in the 4th grade. It was two year's later with Jenny's older cousin Drew, that Chloe first felt herself become aroused while exploring naked bodies in the basement of Jenny's house. Her dating life began that next year, with school dances and escorted movie nights. Chloe was the most popular girl in class in middle school, and was always "going" with someone.

After spending the entire month of June at the Johnson's beach house in South Carolina, a trip in which Jenny introduced Chloe to her best guy friend, Kyle, Chloe had sexual intercourse for the first time. She was 15, he was 16. For Chloe, it was bittersweet, as she liked Kyle, but "it" was slightly awkward, and although she was able to process the experience, Kyle freaked out and became obsessed with her, only making Chloe quickly turn her attentions elsewhere. She finally broke off all communications with the love-sick boy a month later. The true loss that summer was Jenny Johnson, who secretly had always loved Kyle, and the tryst with Chloe forever changed the friendship. The very next year, Chloe headed to Barden, and hadn't heard from Jenny until she received a Facebook invitation a month ago. "Facebook Friends" Chloe thought to herself, and not even a personalized note to reach out, just a computer generated greeting. It was so very sad.

So for Chloe, as with many things in her life, she was often running before many others were just beginning to walk. She could see the advantages of that skill at times, but she also became keenly aware at just how quickly life passed by if you were running while everyone around you strolled. Just how much did you miss, in a quick exchange as you breezed pass those around you?

Beca was different, with Beca she wanted to stroll, to talk, to truly feel and experience their time together. No, they were at Beca's pace, Beca's lead, and Chloe would wait for as long as it took for Beca to be ready...for whatever this ended up being.

Chloe pulled herself from her thoughts, and gazed over to see a sleeping Beca curled up on the passenger seat. She pulled off the exit and headed up the mountain. The road was completely dark, but Chloe knew this mountain by memory. The property had been in her family for generations, and her parents had just completed the large mountain home the year earlier. They planned to retire here in another 5 years once all the children finished college. For the moment, the house was used on weekends and vacations only, so was vacant for much of the year. As she began the climb, Beca roused from her sleep.

"Hey babe.." Chloe smiled at the comment. "are we there yet?" Beca yawned and stretched her arms out.

"We're really close, but it gets pretty curvy from here. You feeling ok?" The ginger asked.

"Oh yeah, no..uh..problem." Beca tried to convince herself.

"Just look straight ahead, just a few more turns."

"um,hmm" Beca slightly green mumbled, not wanting to open her mouth for fear of what might escape.

As the car rounded the final bend, a small gate closed across a drive. Chloe put the car in park and hopped out to enter the pass code. The gate opened immediately.

Chloe jumped back behind the wheel and drove in, the gate automatically closed behind them as they came to a small car park on the right.

"We're here" Chloe opened the car door and went around to the back and grabbed a few duffel bags.

"I gathered...but where are we staying? I can't see a house anywhere." Beca smirked as she met Chloe in the rear of the car.

"Aha, well follow me m'lady." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and led her down a dimly lit path. About 100 yards later a clearing opened up and the house sat perfectly in the middle of the mountain range. Beca could see a small lake in the back of the home. It all looked like something right out of a vacation magazine. It was perfect, not huge, not overly luxurious, just a really gorgeous home, with reclaimed wood and a wrap around porch. Huge windows, all lit up, like it was waiting for visitors.

"Wow, this is beautiful, is anyone home?" Beca asked.

"Nope it's all ours for the night. My folks are in Europe, and my siblings are on the other side of the country at the moment. We're alone...if that's ok with you?" Chloe sneaked a quick hug.

"More than ok" as Beca returned the embrace with a deep kiss.

"Umm..." Chloe swooned slightly looking deeply into Beca's eyes, loving this view more than the Mountain range surrounding them.

Chloe finally breaking the trance started to speak..."C'mon, let's get inside, I want to fix you something to eat, you need something on your stomach after that pill."

"Lead the way." the small brunette complied.

As Chloe opened the large door, Beca's eyes fell on the expansive view of the Mountain and sky..."Ok this is seriously amazing"

"Yeah, it's a great spot, my Great Grandparents knew a view I guess!"

"You think?" Beca chided.

"So...my room is upstairs, but honestly we have bedrooms on each floor, feel free to choose." Chloe ever the hostess, began to open the fridge to make Beca some food.

"Yeah, uh, don't even think about it, I'm not staying by myself in this house" Beca slid her laptop bag off her shoulder and placed it on the counter, then walking up directly behind her girlfriend.

Sensing the movement, Chloe closed the refrigerator door and turned to meet her. Reaching out, she captured the smaller girl in her arms...teasingly "Oh, is Big Bad DJ Mitchell scared out here in the woods on her own?"

Beca leaned in hard to her girlfriend, and let her hands wander the red-head's hips and thighs."Uh, no...Big Bad DJ Mitchell, is expecting to take full advantage of the quiet and more importantly...secluded location, thank you very much." She kissed the ginger lightly on the ear.

Chloe leaned back in Beca's arms, smirking "Oh really...that's how it is, is it?"

"Duh!" Beca smacked her girlfriend playfully on her rear, winked, then turned to explore the upstairs floor.

"Ha...really? That's your witty come back" Chloe called out to her as she left the room.

"Totes" Beca called back.

Chloe grabbed a large bottled water, a banana, and a granola bar, then followed up the stairs.

Beca was standing on the landing between the two sections of the upper floor looking out the massive window. The view was absolutely breathtaking tonight. It seemed as if every star in the sky was perfectly placed for this cabin's window. The tree line was lit slightly with the other cabins on the opposite range, it was truly picturesque.

"My room is the last one here at the end." Chloe pushed the younger girl down the walkway to the door. As Chloe entered, Beca could not have imagined the house could get any more perfect, until that moment. Not only was it a room that had its own porch, and en-suite bathroom. It was a huge space with a king-size four-poster feather bed. Beca immediately had the urge to run and jump onto it, but looked at her girlfriend hesitantly. Chloe nodded, seemingly entertained by Beca's mood, so uncharacteristically light-hearted.

Beca immediately leapt up and on the bed, the covers and feathers dispersing quickly below her, and the smaller girl was almost completely lost in the down comforter. Chloe put down the contraband in her hands and followed to the bed, hearing the strangest noise coming from under the covers...was it, giggling? Yes, it was, that is exactly what it was.

She smiled at this Bad Ass DJ Mitchell, the girl who struggled to find joy in anything, giggling loudly, almost out of breath. Chloe felt her heart melt at the sight and sound of this Beca.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Breathe Chloe

The hour was getting late, and with a soak in the whirlpool tub in the large bathroom, Beca found herself happily beginning to wind down for the evening. She washed her face and brushed her teeth with the new toothbrush Chloe had left for her. The ginger had already changed for bed, in a tank top and panties. She pulled a small t-shirt and pair of boxers out for Beca and left them on the bathroom counter, knowing Beca liked to change in private.

"I'm putting this water next to the nightstand, keep trying to hydrate tonight." She called out to her through the bathroom door. "I know the banana and granola bar were a pretty small snack, but you didn't seem very hungry after the trip up the mountain." Chloe placed the large bottle next to Beca's side of the bed. Beca opened the bathroom door to find Chloe already nestled into bed.

"There is plenty of food in the kitchen, we have a management company that keeps us stocked upon request, and I called them this evening before we left camp. We should have plenty for tomorrow, but help yourself if you get hungry, ok?" The ginger finished.

Beca nodded and climbed into the big bed herself. She turned on her side, and Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger girl, spooning her.

"Is this ok?" Chloe Asked, needing to make sure Beca was comfortable.

Beca turned over and leaned in to kiss the older girl, lingering in the moment. Chloe's lips tasted fruity..she leaned back. "What kind of chap-stick is that?"

"Passion Fruit or something...why?" Chloe replied, licking her lips lightly to taste herself.

"I like it" Beca captured her lips again with a soft kiss... "you taste really good."

"We'll you're not so bad yourself, you taste a little minty", she leaned in for a deeper kiss, tongue languishing in Beca's mouth. "Yeah, I'd guess Colgate flavor."

"Not bad Beale, I'd say you have quite the kissing palate, but I'm not sure you would take it as a compliment."

Another kiss was shared.. "mmmmm, well I think you are my all time favorite flavor then."

Beca relaxed into Chloe, snuggling into the girl's warm embrace. She smelled so good, like the earth after a good rain and cookies mixed together.

Beca had an urge to kiss her neck, which she did, sweetly. Just little pecks...making the ginger shiver with each connection of lips to skin. Goosebumps were rising all over her body, while she struggled to keep herself controlled...and she tried very hard to keep all her reactions invisible to Beca.

Chloe held a mantra in her mind, _Just breathe Chloe...just breathe._ She didn't want to push Beca in any direction, but she also didn't want to deny her anything. So she let the younger girl explore her body without any push to escalate the activities.

Beca for her part was beginning to feel more comfortable with expressing her desire for the ginger. She found that she craved hearing the little whimper that escaped Chloe's mouth, however slight..and the small jerks of her skin when she touched her. The more subtle the responses, the more Beca tried to recreate them, even push them further.

When Beca, captured Chloe's pulse point, and began to suck, Chloe felt her vaginal walls contract hard, catching her by such surprise her hips jerked up inches from the bed. _Breathe Chloe...just Breathe..._ is what the ginger kept running over and over in her mind.

Beca smiled, she really liked how this felt. She moved her attention then, pushing Chloe slowly back..She ran her hands softly across Chloe's scantily clad tank top and panties, feeling her tight abdomen, as her shirt rode up slightly in the movement.

"Is this ok?"...Beca whispered in the ginger's ear, her voice deeper than Chloe had ever heard it, thick with her wanting..making Chloe's breath hitch and her stomach muscles tighten.

Chloe tried to answer but no sound would manifest..her words stolen by her growing need. She cleared her throat, trying desperately to respond..."yesss." Her voice, a higher pitch than Beca had heard from the ginger before.

Beca pulled Chloe's top higher, rolling it up and over her arms, providing open access to her well toned torso. Straddling Chloe, knees drawn up and on either side of the ginger's hips, Beca lifted up and pulled her own t-shirt shirt off. _Breathe Chloe...just Breathe..._the ginger tried hard to stay focused.

Beca dipped her head below the covers and lay herself down against her. The feel of skin on skin immediately flooded Beca, and made Chloe push hard into the mattress, hands to her side in clinched fists as another spasm in her core hit her.

Chloe's breathing became shallow, and her heart raced, yet she tried hard to hold her desire, hands still balled up in fists at her side. Desperately trying to shake her thoughts..._Beca's wet heat around her fingers, tasting the younger girl, entering her, hips grinding hard, thrusting and pushing her to the edge.._

_"_Oh God" Chloe bit on to her lower lip in trying to keep quiet. _Breathe Chloe..Just breathe._.she again focused on the mantra.

Beca ran her hand along Chloe's taught abdomen and up along Chloe's chest, catching just the side of the ginger's breast, again eliciting a hard jerk. Beca kissed her lover, passionately...small moans escaping both girls.

She adjusted her body so that she was completely on top of the ginger now, only underwear separating the heat between them. Beca placed her thigh between Chloe's legs, pushing up and grinding into her wet center.

_**BREATHE CHLOE..JUST BREATHE..**The ginger's mind screaming for climax._

Beca again, pulled her thigh up and rubbed hard into the center of the red-head.

Chloe lost all control at this movement, grabbing the back of Beca's head and pulling her into a long deep kiss, her hands moving to Beca's hips, she pulled the younger girl into her hard, riding her leg roughly, desperately needing a release after holding on for what seemed like eternity. Finally Beca replaced her thigh with her hand, and quickly moved the obstructing fabric to the side, quickly entering her girlfriend with two fingers.

"Oh my god, you feel so good Chloe..." Beca whispered as she began to move carefully in and out, cherishing every ounce of the soft flesh inside this beautiful woman.

At hearing her name from Beca and feeling her inside for the first time, Chloe's orgasm came almost instantly. She stopped Beca's movements while her body jerked under the waves of her release. Beca was completely mesmerized by the look and sounds of her girlfriend, she had never seen anything more sexy in her entire life, as pure pleasure took over Chloe. Beca adjusted her position slightly, accidentally putting pressure again on Chloe's tender center, causing another round of waves to wash over the ginger. "Stop..stop, don't move Babe..don't move..." Chloe begged as her body came down, riding through each wave.

Beca leaned in to kiss her, trying hard not to disturb Chloe's again, just transfixed by her rapture.

When the ginger's breathing evened out, Beca laid herself down against her. Whispering in her ear..."That was hot"

The ginger still breathless, whispered back.. "And here I thought your were just a genius at music."


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for your kind words of encouragement. I'm still trying to find the time to post more regularly. I really appreciate all the support, thanks so much for reading. **

Chapter 20-Just Love

When Beca awoke, the next morning, she found herself sleeping naked next to an equally nude, and incredibly beautiful red-head. The morning sun was just creeping over the mountain range, and she could hardly wait to see the view of this sunrise.

She found her T-shirt and shorts from the night before on the floor next to the bed, and opened the dresser drawer to look for a sweatshirt, which she found, of course...it was pink. Well, it would have to do, as the mountain air was a bit brisk even for summer. Grabbing her iPhone and ear buds, she quietly opened the french doors that exited Chloe's bedroom to the porch outside. Finding the comfortable wicker rocking chairs and table set, she sat back to enjoy the view.

Once again, she found her self completely shocked that during this summer vacation, she should become a ...morning person, as she looked down at the time on her phone...6:30am.

She immediately found herself lost in thoughts of the passionate night she had just experienced with Chloe. After such a slow progression of their physical relationship for the past month and a half, they seemed to find a comfort and a rhythm that allowed for every indulgence to be fully experienced. Beca let all her inhibitions go, and gave herself completely to her lover, and with much delight, Chloe had done the same. In this moment, she felt a connection to the red-head that she had never before experienced, and quite frankly had never imagined she could ever feel.

She knew she loved Chloe, if she could be honest with herself, she had loved her for a while now, but after their night of love-making, when her most intimate desires were fulfilled, she allowed herself to feel it completely, and she knew Chloe could feel it too.

_So what now? _she thought to herself.

_Am I gay, is that what this means? _

_Is Chloe the one for me? _

_How could that be possible? _

_And if that is true, how and why would we be meeting now, when we are too young to be able to hold onto to each other? _

As Beca sat lost in her thoughts, the strangest thing happened...she felt tears streaming down her face. Sure...she had cried, but it was rare. After the divorce she quickly learned how to push those feelings down, as crying just made her feel weak, and she hated feeling that vulnerable. But here she was, after the most amazing night of her life, and she was sobbing, hard.

Chloe roused from her slumber, hearing what sounded like someone weeping coming from outside the bedroom porch. She reached out her arm, expecting to find Beca, but found herself alone in bed. She immediately rose and grabbed her robe from the bathroom door, and went out onto the deck. There she found Beca, with her hands covering her face, crying.

"Beca, Babe, what is it?"

Beca rubbed her face, trying to dry her eyes.."I'm so sorry did I wake you?

"No, I just woke up and didn't find you next to me." Chloe looked on with concern "Is it about last night, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, God no...you did everything perfect. I just, I'm just not sure what to do with how I'm feeling..."

"Feeling about what we did? Was it weird for you?" Chloe questioned.

"No, No...that's what's weird, it felt really right. You feel REALLY right. Chloe, I don't want you to think I'm some love-sick child. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but what I'm feeling is intense, and you know it's not me to believe in stuff like this."

"Stuff...Stuff like what Beca?"

"Love Chloe...I think I'm in love with you, and that terrifies me."

Chloe looked at Beca in shock, her mouth not moving

Beca rose from her chair, feeling embarrassed by the confession..and headed towards the balcony stairs.

"Beca wait"

"Chloe, just let me go, I've said too much, and I know you must think I'm so ridiculous."

"Beca, stop it, please sit down and let me speak."

Beca turned, and sat back down on the chair, not recognizing the seriousness coming from her normally bubbly ginger.

Chloe took a seat in front of Beca on a foot stool, and looked directly into her eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, I'm in love with you. I have been for longer than a few weeks I believe. I am someone who believes in love, the kind that can last forever. I knew the first time I spoke with you, that you were special, and I knew the first time I hugged you that no one would ever touch my heart the way you do. I knew from the first minute that we kissed that my heart would be yours, I just wasn't sure you would ever feel the same way, so I was happy to be with you however you chose to be with me. You see Beca, I am yours, for as long as you want me. So, the rest is completely up to you."

Chloe reached out to brush the tears away from the smaller girls face, who looked so fragile, that she could break at the words Chloe was saying to her.

"I know that life has made you feel like you can't trust in love Beca, but if you want it, I will spend the rest of my days, trying to show you how much you can trust in me and how much you are loved."

"Chloe, I love you too. I know we are both very young, and I don't know what the future holds for us, but now, I do want all of this, I want all of you, and I do trust in you."

With that Chloe dropped to her knees and wrapped Beca up in her strong arms. She kissed her softly, "I love you Beca Mitchell" she had held those words inside for so long, she felt like she wanted to sing them.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by Beca's stomach that made a loud grumbling noise. Both girls laughed.

"Hungry babe?" Chloe rubbed Beca's belly.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Well, I can see what we have downstairs." She leaned back to head inside, but was stopped by Beca's hand.

"I tell you what, if you trust me, I'd love to cook for you"

"Really?.Bad Ass Beca Mitchell...cooks?" Chloe teased.

"I'll have you know Breakfast is my specialty" Beca said proudly.

"Well, I can't wait to see this. Absolutely, the kitchen is yours, I'll set the table outside on the deck."

As Beca made her way around the kitchen, Chloe checked her phone messages. She saw that Aubrey had called late in the night. She quickly checked her voicemail.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Authors Note: Again thank you for all the kind words and encouragement. I could have never imagined this story would gain such a following, and how nice everyone has been. Thank you so much. The songs used for this chapter are Toxic/Brittany Spears, Just the Way You are/Bruno Mars, Just a Dream/Nellie.)**

Chapter 21-You're Amazing

As Chloe checked her voice mails, she began laughing hysterically. Beca immediately turned her attention away from her preparations, looking inquisitively at the now, doubled over, rolling in fits of laughter ginger.

"Oh my god, Babe come here, this is the tits!"

"That must mean pretty good?" Beca joined her girl on the couch.

"When I looked at my phone this morning, it showed a voicemail from Aubrey around 2am. You have to see this, first listen..."

Chloe held the phone to Beca's ear.

"Fat Amy, stop it... what are you doing?" Aubrey yelled out.

"What do you mean... what am I doing? We are going to get this party started." The thick Australian accent came clearly through. "Move over...Ok Stacie, you're up...A dare is a dare..." The Aussie voice came strong through the phone..."Chloe I know you can hear me, you have a special surprise in your e-mail, open it as soon as you get this, we miss you guys!"

With that, the voicemail ended, and Chloe clicked over to her e-mail, which had video attached.

The iPhone video started and a familiar tune began to ring out from the Bellas...

**(Dum, dum, duda,dum...wahwahwahhh...)**

**(Dum, dum, duda,dum...wahwahwahhh...)**

Then the long-legged brunette began to sing directly to Aubrey...

**Baby, can't you see**

**I'm calling**

**A gal like you**

**Should wear a warning**

**It's dangerous**

**I'm fallin'**

**(Dum, dum, duda,dum...wahwahwahhh...)**

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous**

**I'm lovin' it**

...as Aubrey sat on the couch in the staff house, a very sultry and drunken Stacie began to do what could only be described as a "high dollar" Lap Dance...on Aubrey.

******(Dum, dum, duda,dum...wahwahwahhh...)**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now**

The rest of the Bellas cheered on and continued to sing along...

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

You could tell Aubrey was squirming slightly, and her face was red as a tomato. It looked like she kept trying to keep her head down, but every time she did, Stacie would pull her chin back up, forcing her to look straight ahead...

**It's getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly**

**It's taking over me**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**It's in the air**

**And it's all around**

**Can you feel me now**

Stacie continued to writhe up and down and touching herself all over and grinding in every direction against their camp director. She dipped her head down, only inches from Aubrey's lips, she continued to sing with a sultry voice...

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

The song ended with Stacie straddling the blonde, grinding against her. Aubrey, completely red faced, looked up as Stacie ended the dance with a kiss, square on Aubrey's lips. Then Stacie called out..."OK who's next?" And the video panned to show all the Trebles raising their hands, and a few Bellas too"

Fat Amy turned the camera around to speak drunkenly into it... "Oi, LEZZZbehonest...that beats my mermaid dancing by a long shot" she continued her monologue. "You guys missed all the fuunnn, or maybe you had your own..." She winked wickedly into the lens. "Anyway...we lurve you, come home soon."

The video jumbled around, panning from side to side and upside down, you could here Amy yell out..."How in the bollocks do you stop this bloody thing?"the video then ended abruptly.

"Hilarious, I can't believe they did that too her, how did she manage to keep it together Chlo? I'd figure she'd hurl or something for sure." Beca continued to giggle loudly.

Chloe even snorted as she continued to laugh, and thought...although Aubrey was likely embarrassed, it was good for her. She also thought she saw a bit more in Aubrey's face than just embarrassment, knowing her best friend a little too well. It should make for a very fun conversation when they got back to camp.

Beca returned to the kitchen and continued working on her Breakfast creation.

"That smells fantastic, I really never imagined you so domesticated." The ginger teased.

"Well, I've spent a lot of time learning to fend for myself in the past few years, and breakfast is fairly easy. I hope you like eggs."

"Absolutely, it's my favorite breakfast." Chloe confessed.

"See it must be destiny Beale.." Beca tried to grab the comment back, but it ws too late...she knew she would pay for such a corny response.

Chloe pounced..."Awww Babes, you're getting so mushy, I love it."

Beca recovered.."Shut up and do me a favor, watch those biscuits for me in the oven. I want to run upstairs and wash up real quick. I'll be back down in a minute."

"Sure thing Muffin...just hurry up, this all looks like we are very close" winked the ginger.

"Uggh Muffin... really? I'm a bad-ass, don't you forget it." Beca smirked and ran up the stairs.

Chloe smiled brightly as she watched her go.

Beca, finding her laptop, quickly loaded a new mix on her iPhone. After brushing her teeth, and washing her face, she grabbed the phone and headed back down the stairs to put the final touches on breakfast.

"Is there anything I can do?" Chloe asked.

"Just grab that juice I mixed for us, its half orange and half cranberry, I hope you like it."

"Sounds fancy, and so Martha Stewart" The ginger teased.

"I'm beginning to think I'll regret this." Beca frowned a little.

Chloe shot a devilish grin at her girlfriend.."You know, this is way too much fun right? You're so easy babe"

"That's not what you thought last night" the small brunette teased.

As they sat to eat together, Chloe looked over the spread laid before her, it was simple and yet just perfect. A side of fresh granola filled the bottom of small glasses with fresh fruit and yogurt on top. Her plate filled with homemade biscuits and an incredible omelet. There was fresh coffee, and juice.

"No kidding...this looks amazing, thank you so much for cooking." Chloe leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Well don't thank me until you try it, but you're welcome." Beca smiled confidently. "Do you mind if I play a few of my mixes while we enjoy our breakfast."

"Are you kidding, I love your music you know that." Chloe pointed out the bluetooth audio system and gave Beca the WPA to access it.

Once set up, Beca hit play on her iPhone.

Chloe began to eat, when suddenly a song came on that literally stopped her from taking another bite.

"Beca, that's me singing isn't it? Chloe looked shocked for a moment.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

Beca smiled..

"That's Just the Way You Are" Chloe said.

"Just keep listening..."

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful ...And I tell her everyday**

All of a sudden another song mashed to it, and Chloe immediately recognized the sweet, angelic sound of the other voice

**_(Uh uh uh)_**

**_(I was thinking about her, thinkin bout me, thinking bout us,)_**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**_(Open my eyes, it was only just a dream... )_**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say... **

**_(It was only just a dream)_**

** When I see your face...**

**_(So I travel back down that road, Will she come back?, no one knows)_**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**_(I realized it was only just a dream... )_**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**_I realize (Yeah)_**

**_It was only just a dream._**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**_Face..._**

The song ended, and Beca looked as Chloe smiled with tears welling in her eyes. "That was so beautiful. Our voices sounded incredible together. You're amazing...When...how...I mean...How'd you do it?"

"Oh, I recorded that last voice session with your juniors class, and couldn't help myself. The idea just came to me. Do you think this might be good enough to use for the final competition?"

"Oh, Beca, it sounded really great, I think its perfect." Chloe beamed.

"Good, now kiss me, and finish eating, cause I have quite a bit more I'd like to be doing, other than eating right now...sooooo"

Chloe looked intently into those dark blue eyes and leaned in for her a long kiss..."You really are amazing Beca Mitchell." Chloe pulled away and quickly loaded a fork from her plate and offered it to Beca. "Now here, you eat, because trust me, YOU'RE going to need YOUR energy." Beca took the offering and swallowed hard...feeling a little a more like a predators prey with the look she was getting from the older girl.

Chloe just smiled seductively, and sat back to enjoy her own breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Closure

Beca awoke from her nap after a marathon of love-making with her Ginger to find herself alone in the bed. Naked, she looked around the floor for her discarded clothing, but this time could find none.

She climbed out of the bed...looking more like a child with the extra height of the mattress. Sometimes it really was horrible to be so very short, she thought to herself.

She reached over the bathroom door to find Chloe's robe, and headed in search of her girl. As she rounded the final step to the ground floor, she noticed a note...

"_Gone down the mountain for a quick trip, I'll be back soon, don't worry. It should only take an hour and a half to get back to camp, so we have plenty of time to make it before your Dad arrives. Call me if you need anything. I love you."_

Beca looked over at the clock on the kitchen oven..it was nearly 2:00pm. She had managed to push the thoughts of this meeting with her Dad from her mind all day. Now she found herself consumed with dread at the idea. She knew it would be no use in talking him out of meeting, but perhaps maybe a change of venue would not be out of the question. She quickly grabbed her iPhone and turned on location services to map out the distance from Atlanta. It was only a 20 minute drive difference from Atlanta directly to this town. And for Beca, meeting away from camp would certainly provide some protection from any drama that ensued with her father.

She quickly decided on a new plan, and in this way she could meet her dad on her own terms. She dialed her phone..

"Hi Babe...you finally awake? I worried I might have killed you with my mad skills. "The ginger teased.

" Mad Skills..." the brunette laughed.."No, I think I can handle all that you have to offer...I just called to ask a favor."

"Well, I'm pretty tired, but if its seconds you want, or is it thirds, I've lost count!" The ginger continued.

"Stop, I'm being serious..." Beca chided.

"Oh, sorry..." Chloe tried hard to sound serious.

"Well, you know I have to meet my Dad for dinner tonight..right?"

"Yep, that hasn't slipped my mind, despite all the distractions."

"Well I was wondering if you would mind if I asked him to meet me here, instead of back at camp."

"Well, if you think that would be best." She hesitated slightly, but continued. You know I guess it's actually the same distance from Atlanta, you really think its a good idea?" Chloe tried her best not to let her voice show her worry.

"I do. At least meeting him here, I don't have to go back and face the others at camp after, if all goes to crap. And he can't try to pull some crazy power struggle with me, which he tends to do, if I'm not acting exactly as he wishes."

"Beca, just try to give this a chance, You never know what he is going to say, and your last meeting probably scared him quite a bit...do you want to invite him to the house, or just meet in town?" Chloe could understand Beca's process, and wanted desperately to be supportive, despite the awkward situation.

"I think I'd prefer in town, however I need to call him first. Am I right that the closest town is Highlands?"

"Yes, unless you want to drive back towards Clayton." Chloe suggested.

"Ok, I'll call you back. I need to reach him before he heads out, and Chloe thanks...ya know, for understanding." Beca smiled, feeling a little more at ease.

Beca began to dial her dad's mobile number...she heard it ring a few times...

"Beca?"

"Hi Dad."

"Beca, Sheila and I are looking forward to our dinner, we are planning to leave a bit early and see some of the sights." He sounded so normal, like nothing had ever happened between them.

"Sheila is coming?" Beca tried to hide her disappointment.

"Well, yes Beca, we thought it would be nice for us all to enjoy a meal together." Dr, Mitchell was less effective at hiding his frustration.

"Fine... well I would like to meet in Clayton, would that be ok for you?..it's a shorter distance, and I am not exactly at camp anymore." Beca explained, hoping this wouldn't start an argument.

"What do you mean, where are you?"

"I'm hanging out with friends from camp, its our weekend off. Look, I can drive to Clayton in about 30 minutes." Beca explained.

"Ok sure, do you have a restaurant in mind?"

"No, just give me a call when you get to town and we'll meet up...ok?"

"Ok...we are looking forward to seeing you Beca."

With that the call ended, and Beca turned her attention to the opening door, and her girlfriend.

Chloe offered to let Beca use her car for the evening, and after much trepidation and anxiety, Beca managed to pull herself together for her dinner meeting. Chloe encouraged her to give her Dad a chance, and Beca gave her word, she would try.

On the drive, Beca answered her ringing phone, and heard her mother's voice...

"Hi Mom."

"Beca when are you coming back?"

"What do you mean Mom? You know I have a few more weeks of camp left." Beca explained.

"I miss you so much honey, please come home soon." Her mother sounded slightly desperate.

"Ok Mom, you're freaking me out"

"Make sure you give your Dad a chance tonight, he's trying his best honey. He loves you. We both love you so much."

"I know Mom, I need to go. I'll talk to you soon." Beca was relieved to get off the phone.

She wondered what had her mom so emotional, it seemed out of character, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. She had to get through the evening with her Dad. Things were going to be awkward with the step-monster in attendance, especially after their last meeting.

The spot for the meet was a small diner in the middle of town, it looked like the kind of place that would have great food, but definitely nothing healthy. Beca thought it was perfect...Sheila was a vegetarian. She grinned as she saw her father and step-monster arrive.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Beca, you look well today."

"Thanks? Hi Sheila" Beca feigned a smile. "Let's sit over here, it seems to be an empty booth."

The waitress immediately came over to ask for their drink orders.

"I don't suppose there is a wine list here" Beca's father joked.

Beca just rolled her eyes. As they looked over the menu, she couldn't help but find joy in the few non-meat items on the menu. In the end Sheila opted for a side salad and the kid's macaroni and cheese dinner.

Beca had a Reuben, and so did her dad. No matter how big the divide between the two of them emotionally, they were so very much alike in so many ways.

After a very quiet, and somewhat tense dinner, Sheila announced that she wanted to take sometime to stroll the town and window shop. She asked if she could meet her husband back at the restaurant in an hour. Beca and her Dad agreed quickly, and with that...the woman quickly departed the diner for her shopping spree.

Beca and her father sat together for a few moments in silence, staring at their empty drink glasses.

In the end it was Beca who offered the olive branch.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry about what happened when we met in Atlanta. I lost my temper, I regret not returning any of your communication these last few weeks. I was just upset, and well, I am sorry."

"Beca, its ok to be upset, I realize now more than ever how much I hurt you, and I just want the chance to try to make things right between us...you just keep shutting me out."

"Well don't take it personally Dad, I shut everyone out...its what I do."

"That's not you honey."

"You mean, that's not who I used to be...you don't know me now Dad."

Dr. Mitchell finally listened to his daughter's words before speaking... "Your right...but I'd like to. I just can't seem to reach you."

"Well, that's at least a start Dad. You just can't expect this to change overnight. What happened during the divorce...it has changed me. I guess I'd like you to give me the space I need, and the time to get to know me now, without forcing your own expectations on me."

"I will try Beca, you know I just want the best for you honey...that's all I've ever wanted. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'd just like you to be able to talk to me again."

They both sat in silence for a few moments...

"Listen Dad, thanks for coming up here. I really am happy you did, but it's getting late, I should get back before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you again soon, won't I?" His voice sounded so sad.

"Sure, I'll be done with camp in a few weeks. We can see each other then, ok?" Beca tried to reassure her father, they had made progress.

"Alright."

Beca stood to leave, and with amazing effort, she leaned in to give her Dad a hug. As he embraced his daughter, a tear fell from his eye.

"Bye Dad" Beca quickly exited, looking over her shoulder at her step-mother sitting in a parked vehicle. Beca waved to her and then got into Chloe's car and began her drive back to the mountain.

As she drove, she felt a sense of relief overtake her. She was able to express herself openly for the first time with her Dad. She finally felt like maybe he could begin to respect her journey in all of this.

She found herself light and free in a way she had never felt. Knowing she was heading back to Chloe only made her feel better.

She had hope for the first time in a long time...she actually had someone in her life that loved her for everything she was, not just who they wanted her to be. Chloe Beale, a girl, who with one look, could make Beca's heart melt.

Lost in her thoughts, she listened to her mix of Just the Way You Are/Just A Dream. Chloe was right, it was amazing...their voices really fit perfectly. As she drove up the mountain pass...she noticed how the sound captured how they felt for each other. So enraptured was she, that she didn't see the large object in the road ahead. Once upon it, she had to veer quickly to the right not to hit it head on. The car took a violent roll, and Beca, immediately became aware that she had wrecked and landed against a tree. She tried desperately to loosen her seatbelt, but couldn't get it to budge. She was able to open the door, but heard rustling in the bushes ahead and suddenly realized that the large object in the road was a bear. A Black bear...and it was coming towards her in a charge. Beca quickly went for the seatbelt again but it was too late. She suddenly felt a claw on her leg...and the gash it made in her upper thigh quickly spilled red with blood...she tried to shield her face, but it was too late...the bear was upon her, and at that moment, she knew the end was near. As she heard the teeth break into the back of her skull, her final thought was of Chloe.

**(Authors note: Don't lose hope, all is not lost. Thanks again for following the story, just stick with me here.)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Emotional Time Out

"Beca, Beca, baby wake up..." Chloe shook the smaller girl slightly.

Breathless, Beca roused quickly with a gasp. "Oh My god, Oh My god"

"Beca, you're ok. You're with me, and you're safe." Chloe raised her arms to embrace her girlfriend. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I guess, I can't remember a lot, but my heart is freaking out right now...I think there might have been a bear...I'm not made for the wilderness" Beca tried to relax.

"Yeah, you're small like a mouse, I guess it would be scary in the woods" Chloe teased, while pulling her girlfriend so she could rest against her.

Beca turned to face her ginger.."You are not helping, you know" She kissed her before turning back to rest, again, into Chloe's side.

"I'm sorry babe, you wanna talk about it?"

"I really can't remember much...everything was fine then, wham..." Beca huffed. "I think I need to put off meeting with my Dad, it's freaking me out."

"Beca, you have to reach out to him." Chloe tried to reason.

"Look, I didn't say I wouldn't talk to him, I just said I didn't want to MEET with him...it's too much for me right now" Beca raised her voice slightly, showing her emotion. "You don't know what its like when he pulls his power trip, it's not going to go well." Beca pulled away from the red-head and turned to get out of the bed.

Chloe reached out to stop her movement. "Wait, don't pull away from me Beca, I'm not trying to challenge you on this." Chloe leaned forward to wrap her arms around the smaller girl again. "Look...at the present moment, you're stuck with me. So how you're feeling is a VERY big deal for me too. I just want you to be ok." Chloe looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "If you need to take more time before seeing your Dad, I understand. Just tell me what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to call him, that's all I can do." Beca stood from the bed "It's 11:00am now, so he should be home. I'll simply explain I'm not at camp, so meeting is not an option." She searched the floor for something less revealing that her t-shirt and underwear.

"You think he'll be satisfied with that?" Chloe rose from the bed as well, and pulled on her robe.

"No, but I'm tired of him trying to parent me into doing things his way. He's lost that privilege." Beca spat.

"Ok, Ok...I'll go make us some coffee, are you hungry" Chloe gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"No." Beca seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks Chloe." Beca looked up to see the bright smile she so desperately needed to reassure her, and she relaxed slightly. Chloe winked at her and headed out the door.

Beca grabbed her iPhone and stepped out on the deck. She noticed she only had one bar, but wanted to try to get through to her father. She dialed his number.

The phone rang a few times before she heard his voice..

"Dad?"

"Beca, what's wrong?"

"Dad, I got your voicemail, and I can't meet with you tonight."

"Beca, I want to see you."

"I know Dad, and I'm sorry about what happened the last time we met. I'm not trying to avoid you. I told you I would make myself available to speak with you, but I did not plan on meeting. I am not at camp this weekend, so meeting up will not work."

"Oh, I just assumed" Dr. Mitchell quickly raising his voice, questioned his daughter. "Where are you Beca?"

"Dad, I'm with friends, its our free weekend. I'm in North Carolina."

"Are you with Chloe?"

Beca chose to ignore his question.."Dad, look. I'm sorry I haven't responded when you've reached out lately. I just needed some time."

"Beca, I have been worried sick about you. I have medical bills here from your hospital visit. What happened? It looks like you were admitted on that day we met in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, I was a little dehydrated, and I fainted..no big deal"

"I didn't realize you were still having trouble with that kind of thing Beca." Dr. Mitchell continued his reprimand. "If you are sick, you need to tell me, I don't appreciate just getting medical bills, without any explanation."

"I get what you're saying Dad"..Beca focused on holding her rising temper.. "but I'm fine. I was just a little iron deficient, and hadn't eaten much that day, so it just happened."

"Well, someone at the hospital should have called, you're a minor for god's sake." Dr. Mitchell was obviously losing his battle with his own emotions at this point.

"Dad, Chloe was with me, and I asked her not to call." Beca knew saying this would calm him.

"Chloe?...Why wouldn't you want her to call and tell me Beca? I mean I know you were upset, but that is pretty unfair don't you think?"

"I wasn't trying to be unfair Dad, I just wanted a little space. I need you to respect that." Beca held her ground.

"Fine. This is obviously your way of punishing me, but I expect more of you Beca." Her father, after trying everything, turned to guilt. But Beca found her resolve and was not about to indulge in any of it.

"Look Dad, this phone call is my way of trying. Give me at least that. We've got some work to do, you and I. But right now, I just need a little more time and space. Give me my summer, and I'll come see you when I finish up at camp. We'll go from there...ok."

A long silence descended the call...It was a staring contest by phone, and she refused to blink first. Finally her father spoke..."Here's the deal Becs, you respond to my phone calls and letters, and I'll try to back off a bit. But you have to promise that you will keep in touch with me moving forward, no more of this emotional time out treatment." Dr. Mitchell held his frustration, acquiescing to her wishes in the end.

"Deal...I gotta go Dad, and thanks for understanding." Beca, feeling a little victorious..tried to extend an olive branch at last.

"Yeah, well I don't think you gave me much of a choice, we'll talk soon." Dr. Mitchell sighed.

With that the phone call ended, and Beca let out the breath she had been holding. She felt the pressure in her chest subside, and a sudden calm replace it. She felt good, really good.

Beca sat for a long while and looked out over the view, the sun was getting high in the sky. It was so peaceful, she never wanted to leave. But then she thought about her favorite ginger who was just downstairs, and she quickly rose, anxious to be in her presence. As she jumped down the stairs, Chloe held up a cup of coffee, not raising her eyes from her computer. Beca quickly went to her side and took the cup from her hand, only to replace it, interlocking their fingers, and pulling Chloe's attention to her.

"Hi there." The ginger smiled, recognizing the change in Beca's mood

"Hi there...yourself." The brunette dipped her head to capture the red-heads lips.

"So things went well I guess?"

"Let's stay another night...can we?" Beca pleaded.

"I don't see why not, the new campers don't arrive until tomorrow afternoon. We still have another free day." Chloe tucked a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriends ear as she smiled.

"Great...I'm starved, what's for lunch?"

"You just said..." Chloe looked at her in shock.

"I know, but I'm a mystery Beale..." Beca smiled devilishly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-Sexual Super Powers

The day seemed to pass by in lightening speed, and Beca saw the sunset more as an enemy than the beautiful sight that it was. She and Chloe had spent the day exploring the quaint mountain town. They had taken time early in the afternoon to head down the mountain for an arts fair, despite Beca's protests. Chloe loved to attend arts and crafts festivals and could always find great treasures at such events. Beca did her best to keep her brooding at a minimum. Her preference, would have been to simply relax at the mountain home, and enjoy Chloe all to herself. Beca couldn't help but focus on the fact that they had to leave in the morning to get back to camp, back to just stolen moments with each other. No, she had finally become used to having Chloe when ever she wanted her, and knew that she would struggle to hide these urges once back in the company of their friends.

As they stopped for dinner at a local restaurant, she quietly looked at her ginger with sadness in her eyes. Chloe, who was rambling on about a certain painter she had seen in the festival a year earlier who had the most amazing multi-media art, seemed unaware of the dark cloud that had descended her girlfriend during the meal.

Chloe looked up from her plate to see that Beca had drifted away from her.

"Hey Babe, what's going on? Am I boring you with all the artsy stuff?"

"No, sorry, I just, I really hate the idea of heading back to camp in the morning."

Chloe reached out and captured the smaller girl's hand, not caring about any attention coming from the other patrons in the restaurant. Beca, however, found herself incredibly exposed, and quickly shifted her hand away and to her lap.

"What's the matter Babe?"

Beca began in a whisper.."Look, can we just finish up here, I want to get back to the house." Chloe gave her a confused look, and Beca continued her thought.. "I feel like I'm losing you for some reason."

"That's insane, you're not losing me." The ginger replied with a dismissive tone, completely oblivious to the mood her girlfriend was now experiencing.

"Well, I'm losing my time to be with you...how I want to be with you. I don't want to waste it anymore, we've lost the day." Beca huffed, not understanding why Chloe couldn't just get the hint and get them home.

"Beca, stop...why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? All I want is a little more time to ourselves, that's all I've wanted all day." Beca finished abruptly.

"But you said..." the ginger began, but was cut off abruptly by Beca's anger.

"Just forget it, you obviously don't get me..."

"Wait a minute.." Chloe protested loudly... taken completely off guard by this entire exchange, she shot straight up from her chair, mouth open, however again Beca interrupted her thought.

"Nah, I think I get it...don't worry about it, let's just pay and we can head back to camp tonight. That's probably best."

Chloe eyed Beca with the most curious look, she immediately left $40 on the table, not waiting for the check, grabbed her bag and motioned towards the door.

As they silently walked together back to the car, neither looked in the other's direction.

The drive back to the house was tense at best, each girl experiencing their own emotion. Chloe was confused and frustrated that such a perfect day to her had taken such a bad turn.

Beca however was pissed. She felt that Chloe's utter lack of understanding about her feelings was a sign that her own feelings about this new relationship were off base. To Beca the day's events were an indicator of just how much Chloe did not understand her, how she didn't even take the time to consider Beca in her decisions.

As they pulled into the gate, the car stopped and Chloe just sat in silence. Beca immediately went to pull the car door open, but felt the soft hand of the ginger stop her movement. As she turned to look in her direction, the ginger pointed towards the path.

In the dimly lit area, a band of small deer were enjoying the flowers that lined the walkway. Chloe just sat and looked at the smaller girl sat motionless in her seat. Somehow a peaceful mood slowly descended the car as they continued to sit in silence, watching the group. Suddenly a small fawn followed out of the woods, with big white spots and wide eyes. To their surprise, it turned and headed directly towards the car. Beca's mood immediately lightened as the fawn walked in her direction, stopping every few moments to graze on wildflowers, it slowly lifted its head to look at her. Chloe took the moment to reach over and grab Beca's hand, and gently squeeze. Beca turned to give her a small smile.

They sat enjoying the view for what seemed like 30 minutes, as the group continued its foray into the rest of the property. The fawn quickly caught their movement and turned to join its mother's side. Beca smiled at the awkward gait and hop that the baby displayed.

As Chloe grabbed her bag, she heard the lightest voice come from the smaller girl... "I don't want to go yet"

"Good, because I wasn't planning on us leaving tonight, let's just get inside."

They walked together towards the house, still in silence, but now, hand in hand, as Chloe would not allow Beca to pull away.

Chloe opened the door and headed immediately upstairs for a few items. As Beca stood quietly in the main room, seated on the chairs looking out over the mountain view, Chloe came behind her. She handed her a small speaker set. "Grab your iPhone" she said quickly, motioning towards the table where the phone currently rested. "Let's head in the back, I want to enjoy the night, does that sound ok?"

Beca nodded, still in awe of the beautiful view and the peaceful moment they just shared.

As they exited the main house and walked towards the lake, Chloe hopped onto the dock and reached for Beca's hand, who at this point seemed a little more reluctant to follow.

"C'mon this will be really beautiful, trust me." The ginger smiled reassuringly.

They reached the end of the wooden structure, and Chloe laid down a large blanket. She kicked off her flip-flops and plopped down on the edge, placing her feet in the water.

Beca stood firm and just watched.. "Ugh...I'm not sure"

"Oh Mitchell, C'mon, I'll protect you from the lake creature, now just sit down with me" the ginger demanded, pulling her girlfriends arm slightly to help Beca join her.

Beca sat with her legs crossed at first, but then Chloe reached around to grab her legs into her lap. She gently began to untie Beca's shoes and carefully removed each from the smaller girls feet, taking the time to massage her smooth legs during the action, then slowly removed her socks. "There, that's better now isn't it?" Chloe said as she positioned herself behind Beca, and allowed the smaller girl, sitting between her legs, to lean into her. Both their legs dangled off the dock and into the cool lake.

Beca had to admit it was soothing after a long hot day. Now leaning against her ginger, she felt at peace. Chloe had powered on the speakers, and Beca's music played softly in the background. They sat in the moment, enjoying the feel of each other and Beca's music for a long while.

"So are we gonna talk about today?" The ginger kissed her girlfriend on the cheek as she asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I kinda went off, I just..." Beca said quietly.

"Beca, I love you."

Beca looked over her shoulder at the beautiful blue eyes peering into her and she felt guilt overcome her at that moment..." I just, I wanted you to myself today, and I didn't feel like you were listening to me"

"I'm sorry babe, I should have heard you...I just wanted to enjoy the day" Chloe kissed Beca lightly on her temple.

"I know, and I wanted to give you what you wanted. It's just, being out and about, and in crowds, that makes me really tense. Also knowing we have such a small amount of time left...it just felt like you didn't want me as much as I wanted you...it kinda hurt."

"Baby...God, you are so wrong." Chloe shook her head as she continued to speak "I want nothing more than you...I guess I wasn't thinking we had such a short time. In my mind, now that we've found each other, we have all the time in the world..."

"Well, there you go Beale...being all optimistic and shit...why do you insist upon being so damned positive? It's like your life is a freaking fairy tale" Beca chided but noticed a tear roll down Chloe's cheek and she quickly tried to take back the words.

"No...No" Beca turned to wipe the tear away with her sleeve and continued "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch, I mean" She shook her head in frustration, knowing her words were not coming out right. "God...I'm just so broken" she said defeated, hanging her head down slightly. "I love you Chloe, I really do. I just felt like you didn't understand me when you continued to push us around town all day. I guess I felt like if you REALLY loved me, you'd know how uncomfortable that made me...and when you didn't, it hurt me."

Chloe repositioned the smaller girl so they could continue to look out over the lake and she could hold her once again. Beca leaning against her, Chloe dipped her head to Beca's ear and began in a whisper... "I'm sorry that's how I made you feel Beca, because I love you more than anything. I don't want you to ever question that in any way. I can't always know how you are feeling though, we are still getting to know each other, which should be the fun part, ya know?" She kissed the smaller girl again on the cheek... "I promise I'll try harder to hear what you are saying, if you promise to tell me more directly what you need...deal?" She kissed her again on the ear.

With each touch of her ginger's lips, the smaller brunette found herself becoming more agreeable, as her heart melted with the touch.

"Deal" Beca smiled "You know, I think you are using your sexual super powers on me, because I would agree to about anything at the moment."

"Oh is that so" Chloe smiled devilishly. "Well let's test that theory."

Beca could feel the ginger move, and noticed that Chloe was now standing behind her shirtless and was quickly discarding the rest of her clothing onto the dock.

"Ummmm...I..." Beca started to get nervous...what had she done?

Chloe quickly leaned in and captured her in a deep kiss, and Beca moaned into her mouth, as Chloe began to undress the smaller girl while planting kisses along her jaw line and neck. When she unbuttoned Beca's jean shorts, she felt Beca tense, but continued to plant strategic kisses on her girl.

"Uh, Chloe..." Beca whispered. Chloe did not stop her actions, and once she had them both properly naked, she grabbed Beca's hand..."Ready?" Chloe questioned, smiling brightly.

"For what?" Beca questioned.

Chloe didn't stop to explain, and Beca caught on too late to protest as Chloe pulled them both off the dock and into the lake, hand in hand.

As they broke the surface of the water together, the ginger giggled loudly. Both girls treading water, in the small mountain lake, and in the moonlight.

Beca spat out water and quickly rubbed her eyes, smearing her eyeliner slightly, looking a little more like a raccoon at the moment... "Ok, well that's not exactly where I thought we were going, but who am I to tell you how to use those super powers" Beca again, dipped her head under water and washed all remnants of her make up from her face with her second dive under.

Chloe continued to laugh as she swam closer to the smaller girl capturing her in her arms as Beca allowed herself to be held. Chloe kissed her. The water felt refreshing, and after the long day of summer heat, was actually pretty wonderful..As they floated quietly together, they could barely hear the tunes over the small splashes they made, but still enjoyed them.

Beca curled into her ginger, resting her head against her shoulder, and Chloe kissed her forehead. "So is that our second fight?" the ginger asked, as she cuddled her little DJ in her arms.

"I don't keep track of the fights Beale, just the make-ups, so I think I'm still waiting for number two" Beca smiled.

"Oh, well we should get inside then, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Chloe smiled, dropped her arms quickly, and pulled Beca against her, kissing her deeply.

She moved both of them towards the stairs of the dock, and wrapped her arms around Beca, but grabbing either side of the arm rails, guarding her movement up the slippery stairs, wanting to protect her girl. They quickly grabbed their discarded clothes and Beca's iPhone, before running towards the lower level of the house. The outdoor shower was their first stop on the lower deck.

"So here we are, in the shower again" Beca smiled, a little shyly, eyeing her ginger.

"Well, let's do it right this time" The ginger interlocked their fingers..stepping only inches from her DJ and pulled her closer for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Homesickness

The next week back at camp was busy, and as Beca had predicted, left very few moments to be with Chloe. The camp staff were completely involved with the largest number of campers they had the entire summer, and the two-week session seemed to creep along. Chloe was busy with her program duties, and always seemed to have a sick camper she was looking after in the evenings.

She found herself obsessing about the ginger, and the feelings of want, and longing made her feel vulnerable. Beca didn't enjoy needing people. Her parents divorce had left an indelible imprint on her psyche in this way. As she looked out over the lake from her tent, her rumination began. She really hadn't always been so guarded...

_Beca Mitchell was a very happy child. Being the only child, she was adept at communicating easily with anyone, despite her age. Both her parents worked, so Beca was shuttled around to different caretakers from birth, she easily shifted from Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, to day-sitters and nanny's. She had no problems with attachment or separation anxiety, and could easily adapt to any situation. Being very mature for her age, and incredibly self-reliant, after a long discussion with her parents, the bright young second grader had convinced her parents that she could manage staying on her own at home after school, with no need for supervision. They lived in a very safe neighborhood, and Beca's school was just a short walk away. So by seven years of age, Beca was a seasoned latch-key kid, who would come home by herself after school, and obediently do her homework until her parents returned from work each day. As she got a little older, her rebellious streak allowed for a more liberal interpretation of that "After School Regime" and she would often have friends over, sometimes multiple friends. Yes, Beca Mitchell, was the most popular kid in school, and her house was the official party spot for everyone in her junior high. She was the president of her student council, a member of the school band and choir, the swim team, golf and tennis team captain. She was a born leader, and took on responsibility easily. However, everything changed the summer of her Freshman year in high-school, as her parents relationship began to fall apart. She instantly became withdrawn, and sullen. She retreated to the safety of her bedroom and her music to escape the new presence of her mother's boyfriend, and the drama of after divorce relationships in her home. The closeness of her extended family shattered before her eyes, and soon any family gathering became excruciating reminders of how her own parents failed, and she was the product of that failure. By high school, she was a completely different person, only Jessie took the time to really understand who she was. _

...no needing and relying on anyone was a bad idea. She would not let herself be hurt again. So as the days streamed together, with fewer moments with Chloe, the distance pulled at her more and more. Beca soon began her retreat into herself, always guarded and always ready to lose what she cherished most.

The last concert was just a night away, and everyone was excited to see how the final performance would come together. Aubrey had been exceptionally strict in the final days leading up to the concert.

"We have to get this perfect, no messing around guys." She smacked her hands together..."AGAIN"

"Jesus Bree, back off, we've been at it for 3 hours now." Chloe whispered in her friend's ear with indignation.

She had not been alone with Beca for more than fifteen minutes in the past week. The smaller girl had seemed to distance herself almost overnight. Chloe knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure what had happened to cause the shift.

"Oh right, I'm the bitch now is that it?" Aubrey spat back.

"Aubrey you're too controlling, your ruining this for all of us." Chloe challenged, not willing to take any more abuse. "That's it, I'm calling it, you guys have a good night, we are more than ready"

"I'm outtie, Stacie you up for a drink?" Cynthia asked.

"Hell yes, get me out of here." Stacie responded quickly.

As the rest of the group filed out of the High Studio, Chloe looked up just to catch Beca's eye, but the younger girl had already made her exit.

Chloe turned to run out the door herself, but was caught by the wrath of her most cherished friend.

"Get your head out of your ass Chlo, it's not a hat...we are in no way ready" Aubrey squared off to block her exit.

"Bree, you really need to get out of my way now, I am in no mood for this. I have supported you for years, and you just treat me like shit." The ginger stared her down, her beautiful eyes turning as cold as ice.

Aubrey had never seen her best friend in such a state of rage, she softened her stance, and let Chloe pass without further issue. "We'll talk about this later." she said as she watched the ginger walk out the door.

Chloe caught up with Amy to see if she could take the watch at the infirmary for the night.

"Sorry Ginger, I'm booked tonight, maybe Jessica can help?"

"No, that's ok Amy, I've got it. It's just been a long week, ya know."

"Yep, but we're almost done, just one more night." Amy walked towards the car park, "Your little DJ has really done something amazing here" she smiled at the ginger, who seemed to brighten at the comment. "Have a great night Ginger"

"Night Amy." Chloe smiled as she saw Amy head up the hill towards the men's side of the camp.

Choe pulled out her cell phone and tried to send a text, but knew it likely would not reach her girl, as the reception was horrible in camp, she still wanted to try.

"Babe..if you get this, please come see me, I miss you terribly." As Chloe hit send, the message bounced back with an exclamation point (TEXT UNSENT)

"Damn." Chloe sighed, as she opened the door to her cabin, and a small voice called out to her.

"Miss Ginger...I'm scared."

"What's wrong Zoë?"

"I miss my mommy can we call her?"

"I tell you what Zoë, I know you miss your mommy, and I'm sure she misses you too, but she wants you to have a great time at camp, and she'll be here tomorrow to see you shine in your concert."

"But my tummy hurts" the little girl said as she climbed into the ginger's lap.

"Well, I tell you what. I just so happen to be pretty great at this camp doctory stuff, and I know exactly what's wrong with your tummy." The ginger smiled warmly as she patted the little girl's stomach.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Is it bad?" The big brown eyes met her with anticipation.

"Nope, it's called homesickness, just happens sometimes."

"It feels awful Miss Ginger" the tiny girl said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, it can feel bad, but I have some special medicine here that makes it feel all better." Chloe gently squeezed the small hand in hers.

"Really?"

"I sure do, now you lie down there, and I'll get it fixed up for you."

Chloe walked into her bedroom and pulled out a small tray of homemade Chocolate chip cookies from a refrigerator. She popped them into the toaster oven on her counter, and in just 5 minutes a fresh-baked batch of warm cookies were presented to the little girl.

"Here, your Mom told me you loved these, so we had them made especially for you." Chloe smiled as the small girl's hand reached out to grab one.

"Wow, these are even better than the ones I get at home.."the little girl practically danced in her cot.

"Feeling any better" Chloe reached over to help her wipe the chocolate from her face.

"Yeh, feels all better. Will you walk me to my tent Miss Ginger, I'm ready to see my friends."

"You bet Zoë"

As they walked up the hill together hand in hand, and reached the tent, the little girl pulled on Chloe's arm.

"Miss Ginger?"

"Yeah?"

"You're like the best doctor I've ever had."

Chloe kneeled down to give her a big hug. "You know Zoë, I think your pretty great too, sleep well now, and I'll see you in the morning, ok."

The tiny girl climbed into her cot and laid immediately down. Chloe stopped at the counselor tent and let Jessica know that her charge had returned no worse for wear.

Chloe looked at her watch, it was just 10:00p.m., maybe there was still time...she quickly rounded the path and headed towards Beca's tent. As she reached the platform she called out with excitement. "Beca...baby, are you awake?"

But no answer returned to her, and when Chloe opened the tent flap, flashing her light inside, she expected to see her girlfriend sleeping peacefully in her bed...but her face fell immediately. The tent was empty, and all of Beca's things were gone...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-Bolt

The diner was small and tucked away in a building right off the exit to the state highway. Beca was pleased to find it open 24 hrs, so she found a booth and waited.

When he entered, he saw her seated, back to the door, her head barely peeking over the booth seat.

"Becs...what's this about? You seemed really upset when you called" Jessie questioned as he sat down opposite her.

"I'm leaving camp. I've gotta get outta here Jess. I can't wait any longer."

"Wait Becs, what are you thinking? You can't just bolt now, not before the big concert."

"Look...my job is done, the concert is tomorrow afternoon, and everyone has all they need to do a great set. I don't need to be there, and I just.." She hesitated her words breaking slightly.."I just can't do it."

"Do what Beca?" He looked at her, trying to catch her gaze.

"I can't go through losing them, losing her...I just can't take it Jess."

"But you're leaving them..."

"I'm accepting the inevitable...another day will only make it worse." She nodded as the waitress approached to fill her empty coffee cup.

"How long you been here?" He turned his attention to the young waitress, and nodded when she asked if he would like a cup as well.

"About an hour. I packed up all my stuff yesterday, and had it ready to go. As soon as we let out for the night after practice, I headed straight for the car."

He watched her intently, trying to understand where this was coming from, surely he was missing something. "How did Chloe take it?"

Beca suddenly found her coffee very interesting, adding more sugar and cream. Keeping her head focused down, not responding.

"Beca, you did tell Chloe, didn't you?"

Beca raised her head, trying not to catch his gaze, looking more like a guilty child at the moment. "What's the point, I haven't even seen her much these last two weeks, it's all just kind of fading already..."

"Beca, WHAT THE FU.." His voice raising louder, was cut off abruptly.

"STOP JESS, I know, I know I'm a terrible person, but I just can't" Beca sighed deeply "Chloe is amazing, and in many ways, she'll always have my heart, but I don't want put myself through a tearful goodbye." She fidgeted slightly in her seat, uncomfortable with the emotion the conversation was stirring in her. "Over the past two weeks, I've accepted this. Tomorrow I'm turning 18, I'm finally an adult, and I can go my own way."

Jessie tried to calm himself, but continued his plea.."But Beca, you have been so happy with Chloe, is this really the way you want to end it?"

"Jessie...if I don't leave now, I'll lose what I had with her any way. At least by leaving now, I can hold onto what I feel. She's got too much ahead of her, and I've got my own thing, we are going down very different roads, and I want the best for her. I know I'm not it. I'm broken. She has so much love, she deserves better."

"That's such crap Becs"

"What?"

"THAT...THIS, all of this." His voice rose again with strong emotion. "I love you but the self-deprecation...ENOUGH ALREADY" Jessie allowed his frustration to come through. "Look I know your parents did a number on you, I was there remember? But you, Beca Mitchell, are amazing. Sometimes you are an amazing pain in the ass, but mostly, you are the most genuine and amazing person I know." He stood up so he could take a seat next to her in her booth, mostly just to block her in, as he knew she had a habit of bolting when she heard things she didn't want to hear.

As if on cue, Beca grabbed her car keys from the table and slid out of the seat before he could join her, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table as she left.

Jessie looked down and shook his head, he grabbed his own keys and phone and ran after her.

"Beca...Beca...wait."

The small brunette turned around, head held down. "Look Jess, you're my best friend, I just wanted you to know. Thanks for always being there for me."

"Beca.." He pleaded again, hoping she would just stop.

"I'll call when I get to where I'm going."

"Wait...what? Beca you're not going home?"

"No Jess, I'm heading to L.A. That was the deal with my dad that got me here, and despite all that has happened, I'm sticking to that plan. I have enough credits at school, I've checked. My diploma is a done deal. I don't have to wait. I can go now, and that's what I want."

"What about your dad?"

"Yeah, I promised I would see him, and I plan to meet him in the morning for breakfast in Clayton. I'm leaving straight from there."

"And your mom is cool with this?"

"You know my mom, she says she'll miss me, but she'll be fine. She's got her own life with Mike and she knew I was planning to leave soon any way. Same deal, no need for a tearful goodbye there."

Jessie stood in shock and looked at his best friend, his emotions getting the better of him. "Jesus, Beca...I just, I can't believe you are doing this." He reached forward, not caring at this moment about her need for personal space, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her off the ground. "I love you Beca, if you need me, you call me."

Beca felt herself fill with emotion, and she reached her arms around his neck, and embraced him back...and she did an amazing thing, she quietly said... "Love you too Swanson". She pushed back almost as quickly as she said it and turned to her car, climbed in a drove away.

Jessie stood watching her little civic leave the parking lot, and watched as the red lights disappeared into the night. Rubbing tears away, his heart sank. None of this felt right, his thoughts raced. He reached for his phone and dialed the number...the phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-CONTROL FREAK

Aubrey awoke to the sounds of a phone ringing...and it continued to ring, as she made her way down the hall and to the office.

"Hello... This is Camp A'Capella." A professional, yet stern voice answered the phone.

"Hi, can I please speak with Chloe Beale?"

"Uh..I'm sorry, this is Aubrey Posen, Chloe is up at the infirmary tonight, may I ask who is calling this LATE for her?" Aubrey huffed.

"Aubrey...this is Jessie Swanson. I need to speak with Chloe."

Hearing the urgency in his voice, she quickly probed for information.."Jessie, what's wrong?"

"It's just...I really need to get a hold of her tonight." He insisted.

Just then the staff house doors threw open and a very emotional Red-head entered, somewhat out of breath, looking a little panicked.

"Jessie.." Aubrey eyed her best friend and motioned for her to come into the office. "Chloe just came in, here let me get her for you." Aubrey handed her the phone.

"Jessie do you now where Beca is?" The ginger quickly asked.

"Chloe...she's gone, she just left town." He took a deep breath.. "I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen, and she just, she left." Chloe could hear the emotion in his voice and knew she needed more information.

"Jessie where are you? Just stay put, I'm coming to meet you."

Jessie gave her directions, and Chloe ended the call. She turned her attention to her best friend. "Look Bree, I don't need any of your shit right now." Aubrey tried to respond, but Chloe waved her off. "Beca is gone."

Aubrey took a breath to start her rant, but Chloe turned away.

"I'm going, and I'll be back when I can." the ginger said as she found her car keys in the desk.

"But Chloe" Aubrey began.

"Aubrey..NO, NOT NOW" Chloe shouted as she ran out the door.

Aubrey began to pace the office, feeling her anxiety build. The Final Concert was tomorrow, why in the hell would Beca leave now? She turned on all the lights in the house and wandered from room to room. As her eyes met the staff table, she saw two envelopes sitting neatly in the center. One said "Chloe" the other "CONTROL FREAK".

Aubrey quickly opened the envelope meant for her, and pulled out the short letter, and flash drive included.

_Aubrey,_

_...I know you will never forgive me for leaving like this, but I hope someday you can understand my reasons. I have the entire set list for you here, and have ensured that everyone knows their part this afternoon. Despite everything, I want you to know that I do respect you, and have learned a lot from you this summer. _

_I know I didn't make things easy on you, but I think we both have been able to make something pretty cool with this mash-up. Thank you for letting me be a part of this camp, I will never forget my time with all of you. _

_Please let the Bellas know how much it meant to me. I wish you guys the very best at the final, I know you'll kick the shit out of the trebles! _

_Anyway, take care._

_-The EMO ALT PAIN in YOUR ASS_

As Aubrey finished the note, she sat in silence. She let her mind wander back to her first meeting with Beca Mitchell. She had underestimated the younger girl. Over the past few weeks, they had taken the tired and boring set list she had created for the Bellas, and had managed to blend together the best in everyone in the group.

Aubrey thought about her own actions, and how hard she had been on the entire staff. She never made it easy for anyone, Especially Beca. Now here she was, back in the driver's seat on the final concert, and thanks to Beca, all she had to do was just let everyone be themselves.

She looked down at the envelope in her hands and teared up...she was a complete control freak. She hadn't listened to anyone, she let things get so stressful that her best friend, the nicest sweetest person in the world, had finally lost it with her. It all finally sank in, and she cried. She just wanted the best for everyone. Now despite everything she had done, she had a great group of singers, and thanks to Beca, she had the best chance she ever had to save the Bellas and Camp A'Capella.

She rose from the couch, grabbed her cellphone and quickly sent Chloe a text...

_Do what you need to do, but bring Beca back. She's a Bella, and she's the reason we will win tomorrow. Take whatever time you need Chlo. I'm sorry about today. Love you._


	28. Chapter 28

**(Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and continued support, I am so happy this story has maintained a following. Also a quick thank you to ISP and CJ for their fantastic advice, the words of encouragement were invaluable.)**

Chapter 28-Letters

Chloe reached the diner to find Jessie inside still sitting at the booth he shared earlier with Beca. When he saw the gorgeous red-head run in, he stood and met her at the door.

"Chloe, thanks for coming." Jessie greeted her with a hug.

Although they had just met a couple of times, they had very similar personalities and instantly warmed to each other.

"Jessie, what's going on, I just can't understand why she would do this."

"I don't know Chloe, I've never seen her like this. Its like she is running away, from you, from me, from everything."

Chloe's phone buzzed and she looked at it, a text from Aubrey came through...

"Is it Beca?" Jessie asked

"No, it's Aubrey, she says Bring Beca Back."

"That's nice" Jessie smiled.

"I know, and it's weird." Chloe looked puzzled at the message.

"Have you heard from Beca tonight?" Jessie quickly asked.

"No, I've tried her cell multiple times, but she's not responding to me, I just can't figure what I've done wrong."

"I don't think you've done anything wrong Chloe, this is completely about Beca."

"So is she heading home?" The ginger asked, still struggling to find answers.

"No she is going to meet her Dad in Clayton tomorrow morning, and then she said she's heading to L.A."

"What?" Chloe shrieked. She grabbed her phone and called Aubrey immediately.

"Bree, something is really up with Beca, I need to go find her, so I don't think I can be back tonight. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure Chlo, you're right, she definitely had a plan to leave, she left letters for us both."

"Really? Did you read mine?"

"NO CHLOE, I would never."

"Aubrey, I need to know what that letter says, please..."

"Fine, I'll open it and will send a copy to your phone, but I'm not reading it to you. I don't think that's fair to Beca"

Aubrey grabbed the envelope with Chloe's name on it and opened it carefully. A long letter unfolded.

"Geez, Chloe I'm not sure I'll be able to get this to you easily, I'm trying now."

Aubrey laid the letter flat-out on the table and took the best photo she could. She quickly forwarded the message to Chloe.

"Ok, it's sent...Aubrey said.

"Thanks Bree, I'll call when I can." Chloe ended her call, and turned to Jessie.

Nothing yet on the phone, she looked at him with sad eyes. "Jessie, I'm going to go outside for a bit if that's ok, I'm not sure I can take reading this in here."

"Sure Chloe, no problem. I'll keep trying her cell." Jessie ordered two coffees as Chloe waited to receive her text. She sat patiently in her car, but minutes went by until finally a buzz from her phone brought her the page. She readied herself as she opened the text picture. The words were small but she was able to make it out.

_Chlo,_

_I'm guessing your pretty upset at the moment, and I want to say I'm sorry. I know you won't understand why I've done this, but I just honestly don't know how to say goodbye to you. I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way, because I would never want to hurt you Chloe._

_So you know I'm not good at feelings, so please bear with me as I try to write this down for you._

_I want you to know how wonderful you are Chloe. The moment I met you, you took my breath away, quite literally. You were so happy and excited about everything, I couldn't help but get caught up in all of that energy. _

_You scared me at first, mostly because I didn't understand why I was so drawn to you, and when you walked into the shower with me, I felt things I had never felt before. I wasn't sure how to feel about any of it, and you just kept coming closer and my heart pounded so hard I couldn't think. The fact that you got me to sing with you, while I was completely nude, was proof that you had amazing powers over me from the very beginning Chloe Beale. When I saw you smile at me, my knees would go weak. You made me faint just by smiling at me, who can do that? I knew I was in trouble then, but I tried hard to fight it. The first time you grabbed my hand, instead of my natural response of pulling away, I held your hand back, and I told myself it was too late to fight anything I felt for you. The first time I kissed you and watched you run away, I felt a pain in my heart, and thought I would break inside. The first time you touched me, and made love to me, I let myself feel completely for the first time. I never thought anyone could be as close to me in that moment, and I let myself trust you completely._

_You have taught me so many things about myself, and about love Chloe Beale. _

_I am leaving now, because I am so afraid of what my life will be like if I don't leave. You are moving on, and I don't want to watch us just fade away. I want to take this feeling with me. The past two weeks have shown me what life with just a little of you is like, and I know I can't take it. I crave you in ways that can't be sustained through distance, and we both have so many things yet to do._

_Please understand, this is me loving you Chloe. This is me trying to hold onto us, even if it's just in my heart. I will never forget the time we have shared, and I will never love anyone the way I love you._

_By the time you read this I will be on my way to Los Angeles. I want you to know that I am speaking to my Dad, and that I am planning to tell him that I fell in love with you. I know he'll ask about me, and I don't want you to be in the middle. So please don't feel like you need to hide anything. I know who I am, thanks to you, and I want to clear the air with both my parents._

_Please understand my decision, and please understand if I am out of touch for a bit. I want to get myself clear from Georgia, or I might not follow through. It would be so easy to be lost in you Chloe, and I am trying so hard to be strong. Please babe, understand. If you don't hear from me, know that I love you, know how hard I am trying to keep my head above water, know that I am fighting my every impulse to not run to you right now._

_Never, ever forget how much I love you Chloe. You will always have my heart._

_-Beca_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-Tracking Skills 101

Jessie looked out from the diner and could see Chloe crying through the window of her car. He looked down one last time at his cell phone, after trying Beca's number and leaving the 20th message within the last hour, he decided to put it away. He asked for the check and headed towards Chloe's car. As he approached, he could see her reluctantly raise her eyes to meet him.

"Are you ok?" He handed her a tissue.

"I will be. Thanks Jessie. Any luck getting through to her?"

"No, I've left a ton of messages, but she hasn't answered."

The tears kept falling down her face, as she spoke. "I'm sorry Jessie, I think I just need to get back to camp, it's no use pushing her further away tonight."

"Are you sure Chloe? Beca has no idea what she's doing"

"She does, and she thinks this is for the best for everyone, that's what's so sad about it all. I can't be mad at her for this."

"How about if I drive you back, we can come back and get your car tomorrow afternoon."

"Aw, Jessie, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble tonight."

"Chloe, Beca would never forgive me if anything happened to you. I'm not letting you drive yourself anywhere in this condition. Now come on, my car is right here." He opened the door and helped her get seated.

"Thanks Jessie."

As they drove back to the camp in silence, just Chloe's sobs could be heard in the car. Jessie felt so bad, he couldn't help, and he was furious that Beca would not even bother to call back.

He parked his car and walked Chloe quietly back towards the staff house, as they made their way across the bridge, Aubrey ran down the path to meet them.

"So, where is she?" Aubrey curtly asked.

Chloe's tears were her only answer.

The ginger turned to give Jessie a hug, and then excused herself as she ran towards the staff house, eager to find a place she could be alone.

Jessie looked at Aubrey, not sure how to respond. "Follow me" Aubrey commanded, as she opened the door to the staff house. "You sit...I'll be back" She glared at him until he complied. Turning her attention to the sounds coming from the hall, she walked to find her best friend.

Aubrey knocked on the door of the bathroom and asked quietly "Chloe, are you ok?"

No answer returned to her.

Aubrey tapped on the door again "Chloe, let me in. You know I can't just leave you in here knowing your hurting."

Aubrey heard the door slowly unlock. She gently turned the handle and opened the door, to find her best friend sitting on the floor against the wall, sobbing. She positioned herself next to her and draped her arm around the broken red-head, who immediately dropped her head to her friend's shoulder, the sobs and wet tears hitting Aubrey like a lead weight.

"What happened Chlo?" Aubrey gently wiped the tears from the ginger's face.

"She's gone, she's leaving now because she can't handle the separation, and doesn't want to feel the pain of losing all of us, losing me..."

"But why tonight?"

"I don't know...I guess it gives her some control, isn't some Big Goodbye Production."

"But all our hard work... and you have worked so hard on the surprise for her birthday tomorrow at the concert." Aubrey didn't need to point out the obvious in this situation, but couldn't help herself.

Chloe pulled back and pressed a tissue Aubrey handed her to her wet face. "Yeah, I guess that was part of it" she sniffed "since I haven't been able to spend my free time with her, she came to her big realization...pretty ironic that I've been spending all my nights practicing something for her that now she'll never see." Chloe's tears unexpectedly flowed again. Taking a deep, emotionally exhausted breath, she spoke softly..."You know, if it's ok, I think I'll just go lie down. Can I stay in the staff house tonight Bree?"

"Of course Chlo, go jump in my bed."

"No, I can't take your.." her words were suddenly interrupted.

"Chloe stop, it's fine, I have some things to do tonight anyway. Go lie down. I'll see you in the morning." She helped the ginger stand and embraced her tightly before walking her to her own cot in the back bedroom. Aubrey paused making sure she was tucked in.."Chlo, you know your amazing...right?"

"She's the amazing one Bree." Chloe choked out and then rolled over, burying her sobs into a pillow. Aubrey turned the light switch off and closed the door behind her. Her anger building as she walked down the hall. _Damn that little EMO shit_, she thought as she caught Jessie's eye.

"So, is this how Beca treats all her girlfriends?" Aubrey spat as she glared at Jessie.

Jessie cleared his throat at the tone.."Erh, well this is Beca's first girlfriend as far as I know, and I get that she's messing up really bad, but I think she's just scared Aubrey."

"You think she's scared now, wait until I get done with her." Aubrey crossed the room to her files in her desk, searching through she pulled one out and opened it. She jotted down something on a piece of paper quickly. "Come on, follow me"

"What?"

"You heard me, you are taking me to get Chloe's car, and then you are taking me to find Beca."

"Wait, Aubrey..."

"WAIT NOTHING, let's go." Aubrey started a fast pace down the path towards the car park.

Jessie followed, trying his best to catch up. "So what's the plan here?"

"Well, I heard Chloe say something about Clayton earlier, Beca must be staying somewhere close to there..right?"

"Yeah, she told me she was meeting her Dad for brunch..."

"We'll head in that direction. Take me to the diner and we'll grab Chloe's car" Aubrey jingled her keys which happened to have an extra key to Chloe's Element.

Once in Chloe's car, they headed down the interstate towards Clayton, the drive only took about 30 minutes.

"Ok, now what?"

"Let's check out this Motel 6, do you see her car?" Aubrey asked ad they drove through the parking lot.

"No I don't see it. Geez, Aubrey, there must be like 40 hotels between here and camp, she could be anywhere."

"Hmm, you're right." Aubrey pulled the car over and set the parking break up. "You and Beca, you're like best friends right?"

"Yeah."

"So are you close, I mean, like she shares things with you she doesn't share with anyone?"

"Well, I guess so" Jessie looked at Aubrey confused by the question, "Like what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm Chloe's best friend, and I, for instance, have a key to her car and apartment. I could track her anywhere."

"Ok, well I don't have Beca's car keys if that's what you are thinking?"

"No, I was thinking that you may know something like her apple id?"

"Well actually, yeah, sure I do. She always has me log in for her when she is doing mixes at my house...why?"

"Perfect, let me have it..." Aubrey grabbed her iPad and logged into the Find My iPhone App with Beca's Id and password. She watched as the radar blipped on the screen, showing a red beacon light just 15 miles from their location. As she drove, Jessie held the iPad to direct them. "This is amazing Aubrey, you should like teach a class on Tracking Skills 101" Jessie tried to find a smile, but only a cool stare shot his way.

"There the Holiday Inn, just over to the right. Do you see her car?"

"Yep, there it is." Jessie smiled, raising his hand up for a high-five, but Aubrey just smirked back his way.

"It worked." Aubrey seemed proud of herself as she stopped the car suddenly.

"Cool, you park here, and I'll run and get her." Jessie suggested.

"No Jessie, with the way she is acting, I doubt we'll be able to get her to come if we just go barging in on her. Let's get you back to your car, I think I can handle it from here."

"Really, I mean what are you going to do...you and she...I mean you guys like are mortal enemies aren't you?"

Aubrey glared at the boy... "This isn't a marvel comic...Beca and I have come to an understanding. She'll hear me out."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-Hijacked

Aubrey waited until 8:00am to wake Chloe, knowing she didn't get much sleep. "Here, I brought you coffee."

"Thanks Bree." Chloe looked at her through swollen eyes.

"Listen, I have to run into town for a few things this morning, can you pull everyone together for the final concert?"

"I guess so." The red-head seemed a bit confused, Aubrey relished taking the director's spot, it seemed very strange that she wouldn't be on point.

"Yeah, sorry, I just have to attend to a few things after breakfast, shouldn't be gone too long. Just follow our schedule and I'll get back as soon as I can." Aubrey remarked without concern.

Chloe didn't feel like arguing, truth be told she was completely drained. She just wanted to get through the day, as her heart was shattered enough already. Her only thought was to hope that Beca would reach out soon.

Chloe headed towards the showers, borrowing Aubrey's robe and shower kit.

As soon as Chloe was clear of the staff house, Aubrey checked her iPad quickly, the small red dot still appeared in its original location on the radar screen. _Good, Beca was not moving from her location yet. All should be ok, if she could just get through the next hour._

After a quick breakfast with the campers and Bellas, Aubrey excused herself from her table, and nodded at Chloe as she left. "Be back soon" she mouthed silently to her. Chloe nodded back.

The tall blonde jumped into the camp jeep and headed towards Clayton, managing to make her way back to the Holiday Inn before 10:00am. Beca's car was still in the parking lot. Aubrey pulled along to the side of the lot, where she had a good view of Beca's car. While waiting, a delicious idea crept into her mind. She quickly scanned her iTunes account for playlists, creating one called G and one called C, dumping the rest of her music from her iPad, she carefully selected songs for each playlist. Finally sometime close to 11:00am, she saw the brunette appear, and climb into her vehicle.

Aubrey followed her a fair distance into the downtown area, trying with great effort to make sure she was not seen by the small DJ. As they approached a diner, she parked the jeep and watched as Beca greeted a tall slender man at the front of the restaurant. Aubrey sat for a few moments and formulated her plan.

"Becs, how'd you hear about this place, it's really great." Dr. Mitchell seemed beside himself with joy, seeing his daughter for the first time since the Atlanta incident.

"Yeah, Chloe recommended it sometime ago. It's quaint, right!" She looked behind her father expectantly before continuing "So, no Sheila today?"

"Wow, I think that's the first time you haven't referred to her as the Stop-Monster, thanks for that. Yeah, she decided to give us some father daughter time."

"Well, that was generous." Beca muttered to herself, before looking up at her grinning father.. "This is nice Dad"

"Well its your birthday Becs...what looks good?" He questioned, as they looked over the menu. When his daughter's face seemed somewhat uninterested in food, he said "How about pancakes?"

"Sure" Beca looked up to see his disappointment. " I mean that's great dad" She tried her best to stay upbeat for her visit with him. But truth be told, all she wanted to do was stay in bed. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

Something had changed over the summer in Beca, and Dr. Mitchell picked up on it. His daughter seemed, well, more grown-up to him suddenly, even through her distant gaze, he could see she was more mature, and his eyes teared.

Once they ordered, they managed to fill the time with small talk. Dr. Mitchell spoke about his latest publication. Beca sat politely listening to him go on and on about the authors he was reviewing for the AJC.

She did have something she wanted to share, and was looking for the right time to broach the subject. However, just as she opened her mouth, the waitress returned to pick up their empty plates, filling each of their cups with another round of coffee. When she left, Beca found another opportunity.

"So Dad, I have some news I want to share..." Beca steadied herself for her speech. Just as she began to open her mouth this time however, Dr, Mitchell's cell phone rang.

"Sorry Beca, let me get this." He stood briefly trying to gain better reception and walked outside to take the call. Beca watched as she could see her father speaking with a smile and laugh. She assumed it was the step-monster. _She always had impeccable timing_. Beca mused to herself. She looked down to take a sip of her coffee, but felt movement next to her. Suddenly Aubrey Posen slid into the booth seat right next to her, startling the small girl so much that she literally jumped from her seat.

"Aubrey, what the fu" Beca started. Aubrey just stared back at her, refusing to budge and blocking her in.

"Ok Becs...Hey, who's your friend here?" Her father returning to the table, asked.

"Aubrey Posen, Dr. Mitchell. It's a pleasure to meet you." The tall blonde stood to greet the man.

"Ah...yes Ms. Posen, I was just speaking to my wife about you. You spoke with her earlier?"

"Yes, I was hoping to track you down,Sir. We have a special event happening at camp today, and I wanted to make sure you could attend. Beca has played a huge role in pulling our production together, and I have seats held for you and your family."

Beca sat with her mouth hanging open..._What the hell was happening?_

"That's awfully considerate of you Aubrey. Well, if it's alright, it'll be just me today, but I can't wait to see it."

_Enough of this crap_, Beca thought to herself. "Well, actually Dad" Beca began. But Aubrey again quickly interjected cutting her off.

"You know, we have been so very lucky to have Beca with us this summer, she has been an amazing influence on our staff and campers. I've even learned a bit. She has a great talent for music, Dr. Mitchell. You should be very proud of her."

"I am proud of her." The father beamed at the words from this extremely polite and professional woman. "I have to admit, at first I was really against this DJing thing, but I've really learned a great deal from Chloe over the past year, as she explained how these techniques of Mix-ups work. It's pretty cool."

"Their called Mash-ups Dad, and Mixes are just the songs, ugh.." Beca rolled her eyes..."It's really just about Music Production." Beca spoke with frustration in her voice. _Clearly she was being hijacked at the moment, why did she even bother to correct this._

"Well, should we head up to camp? Sheila said this production started around 1:00p.m., we should get going, shouldn't we?" He asked looking at his watch.

Aubrey nodded in agreement, as Beca remained still.

"Let's get the check. Wait, where are my manners, Aubrey would you like anything?"

"No sir, thank you, I've already had my breakfast. I was up early today" She eyed Beca curiously "You know, it's a big day and all." Aubrey looked over in Beca's direction and studied her reaction. Beca's guilt washed over her face quickly.

"I bet you were. Ok ladies. I'll just excuse myself to the gents room, and then we can grab the check and head out." Dr. Mitchell stood and went in search for the closest restroom.

Aubrey eyed the waitress and asked for a coffee to go and the check. Beca sat quietly, waiting for the impending tirade to come from the older girl.

But nothing came...Aubrey just thanked the waitress, and paid for her cup of joe and the meal ticket, smiling at the brunette the entire time. Not saying a word, just looking directly at her.

Finally Beca could take it no longer. "Jesus Aubrey, it's like your Hannibal Lector, come out with it already, the silence is deafening"

Aubrey just continued her gaze, knowing the guilt was eating at Beca more than any words could.

As Dr. Mitchell approached, Aubrey rose from her seat, "Sir, it's Beca's Birthday, and the camp team asked that we buy breakfast for you both. The bill has been paid, so we are free to head out."

Acquiescing to the situation, Beca responded "I guess WE'LL meet you at camp then Dad." Beca turned, but was caught in her father's quick embrace. "Sounds good, see you in a few minutes." The older man smiled as he turned to head for his car.

Aubrey again shook his hand, and they parted ways.

Aubrey walked Beca towards her car, and as Beca turned to get in, Aubrey shook her head. "Nope, you're riding with me."

Beca immediately protested. "Aubrey I most certainly am not leaving my car here on main street in Clayton."

"Don't think for a second you are getting out of my sight Beca Mitchell." Aubrey spoke through gritted teeth. "Here, you drive the camp jeep" She tossed the keys to her, "I've got your car keys, we'll park your car back at the hotel."

"Wait, how the hell did you get my keys?" Beca questioned. Aubrey just smirked.

They drove back to the Holiday Inn. Beca, went inside to request another night's stay, she was given the room key, and she and Aubrey moved her belongings back out of her car. All except for her laptop bag, Aubrey managed to grab before Beca could get her hands on it.

"I got this, and your iPhone is in here, I'll put it in the back." As Beca opened the passenger door she saw a potato sack and rope in the back seat.

"For fuck's sake Posen, was that your back-up plan?"

"Well, My Father always says, if first you don't succeed, bring a shovel"

"What does that even mean" Beca said into the air while rolling her eyes.

"Shut it Mitchell...Now, you're good to go, right?" Aubrey asked "We should be able to make it back to camp before the opening number if we hurry."

"Fine." Beca responded, defeated and finally accepting her fate.

Aubrey pulled out of the parking lot and headed north, hoping that the drive would go quickly. She looked at her watch, and it was now 12:40pm, as she thought to herself... _Well maybe missing the opening number wouldn't be the worst thing in the world..right?_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-Blow Out

Beca sat quietly looking out the window. She didn't like the silence, it gave Aubrey too much opportunity to start yelling. She reached for the radio, but found no stations other than country, which Beca deplored. "Here I have some music on my iPad" Aubrey offered.

"Pass"

"Fine then you want to talk?" Aubrey spat back.

"No, music will be fine, give me your iPad." Beca grabbed the device, wishing she had held onto her own cellphone at the moment. Her bag was all the way in the back, and she couldn't reach it. Finding Aubrey's playlists, her frustration escalated.

"Shit Posen..can't you just be a normal person, why are these just letters. I mean... I make playlists all the time, and I even bother to date them." Beca looked over the song list on Playlist G... "Nice one Aubrey, no way I'm falling for this crap".

**Playlist G**

Jar of Hearts/Christina Perri

What if You/Joshua Radin

Since You've Been Gone/Kelly Clarkston

The Scientist/Cold Play

All By Myself/Eric Carmen

Hopelessly Devoted to You/Olivia Newton John Grease Soundtrack

She rolled her eyes.."Obviously the G was for Guilt Playlist Posen? Yeah, I don't think so." Aubrey just smirked at the comment.

Beca toggled over to Playlist C, knowing this couldn't be much better for her. She started reading through the songs out loud.

**Playlist C**

"I Saw the Sign/Ace of Base"

_Yeah no way, she __thought_

"Titanium/David Guetta"

_Oh that Bitch..Beca glared into Aubrey's direction._

"S&M/Rihanna"

_Remembering Chloe on the Riff-off night and the way she looked, Beca's face fell. They shared their first Kiss that night._

"Mix B&C...Wait, what's mix B&C?" she said and quickly pushed play. The voice came through and her eyes widened in recognition...

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful ...And I tell her everyday**

**_(Uh uh uh)_**

**_(I was thinking about her, thinkin bout me, thinking bout us,)_**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**_(Open my eyes, it was only just a dream... )_**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say... **

**_(It was only just a dream)_**

** When I see your face...**

**_(So I travel back down that road, Will she come back?, no one knows)_**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**_(I realized it was only just a dream... )_**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**_I realize (Yeah)_**

**_It was only just a dream._**

**Just the way you are**

Aubrey looked over at the smaller girl, and could see tears streaming down her face.

"She let you have this?" Beca spoke with a small whimper.

"YOU DID dummy, don't you remember, this was your first idea for our final routine, you gave me the mix and I said NO cause your TONER was way too loud in this."

Beca smiled through unshed tears..."Her voice is amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, You both sound great together. I guess I never really thought about it, but you both compliment each other so well." Aubrey looked over in her direction as

Beca wiped her face, but the streaks were everywhere at this point.

"You know, if you laid off the eyeliner, you wouldn't make such a mess." Aubrey handed her a tissue.

"I really fucked this all up didn't I? "

"Yes, you did...and for that you'll have to deal with me later,...right now, I just want you to get back to Chloe..now can you stop crying all over my iPad?" Aubrey reached for the device, but at the same time accidentally swerved the Jeep in response to her movement...Beca reached for the wheel to help correct but they both suddenly heard the loud BANG and the car began to lurch side to side.

**At the same moment in time but back at camp...**

Chloe looked around as she gathered everyone together. "Has anyone seen Aubrey yet?"

"No Chloe, I saw her jump into the camp jeep after breakfast but haven't seen her since." Stacie stated.

"Well, no problem, we just need to stick to the plan, it'll work out." Chloe said to herself more than anyone else.

Lily had curiously found her way to the front entrance, she saw the tall man in a blue shirt exiting his Black Subaru. She looked down at her phone..Tall man...check,Blue shirt... _check_, Black Subaru..._check_. Don't forget to project your voice!

"Hi Sir, are you Beca Mitchell's father?" She said in a timid voice.

"I sure am." The man leaned in so he could hear her better.

"Welcome to Camp A'Capella, Camp Director Posen asked that I meet you. My Name is Lily" She forced her voice as loud as possible while she reached out her hand, but instead of shaking his, as he expected, she instead...just waved.

"OK" He said a little awkwardly.

"Please follow me, I have a seat held for you up front."

The Amphitheater was full of the campers' parents from both the girls and the guys side. This was the last performance of the summer, and for this concert, the board of directors always attended as well, and they were already seated in the front row. With no electricity this far up into the camp, it was truly a special event as all music would be preformed acoustically. No amps, no electronics, just making music with what was available, and the final numbers between the Bellas and Trebles had to be completely A'Capella.

Bumper and Chloe took the stage to the sounds of thunderous applause...

"Hi Everyone" Chloe waved to the parents, and the campers chanting...**Ginger, Ginger**

"Yo, Bumper's in the house" The husky boy called out to get his own crew revved up. They joined in the chants..**Bumper, Bumper.**

"Thank you to everyone for coming out today, it's been a fantastic summer and we couldn't thank everyone enough for all their hard work." Chloe projected her voice over the continued chants.

"Yes, thanks y'all" Bumper's voice grated "now let's get this concert going. First up, let's bring out our Youngest performers, ladies first." Bumper gestured with a knowing smile, as a group of little gals took the stage.


	32. Chapter 32

**(Author's Note...we are coming to the close of this story, just the epilogue left. A quick shout out to two faithful reviewers that have kept me smiling...Thanks Idunnox and Joylinda, you guys have been wonderful, thanks for keeping me going. Song used A Thousand Years/Christina Perri, it's really the way I imagined it in my mind. I hope you enjoy.)**

Chapter 32-Rescued

**Back at the car...**

"Christ Posen, were you trying to kill me?"

"Trust me Mitchell, if I were trying to kill you, you'd know it. Now get out of the freaking Jeep and help me with this tire."

"This jeep is way old Aubrey, is there any way we can even get these lug nuts off?" Beca asked while looking over the damage.

"We have no time..the concert has already started by my watch. Screw this, I'm calling for help."

"Whose going to come to our rescue Aubrey, everyone is at the concert?"

"I know someone who isn't..." Aubrey dialed quickly. "Benji it's Aubrey, can you come get me and Beca, we have a flat about a mile down from the exit? What? You can't get your car out..Benji I can't hear you what? Really..ok, we'll meet you over at the Dirt road, thanks Benji."

"Ok, Beca, grab your bag, help is on the way..although it's going to be a bit uncomfortable."

"What, wait, what are you saying?" Beca shot up and asked.

Just as they made their way over to the dirt path, Benji appeared on horse back. He was the Camp ranger's son, and was always around doing odd jobs. Beca had said hello to him, but hadn't spent much time with him over the summer.

"I'm not getting on that thing." Beca crossed her arms refusing to move.

"Beca, so help me god if you do not get on that horse, I will go get the rope."

"Fine."

Beca grabbed Benji's outstretched hand and Aubrey pushed her heal up and onto the saddle behind the boy. Aubrey made a long jump into the stir-up, grabbed Beca's shoulder and hiked her other leg over the back of the saddle.

"We good?" Benji yelled to them.

"We're good, get us up that mountain, we've got a concert to make." Aubrey commanded.

**Back at the Amphitheater...**

All the kids did great. Boys and girls in each age group. And by the time they made it through to the finals, the performances were even in the Boards Of Director's Eyes. Everyone agreeing that musically, they all did fantastic.

"Shit what do we do...No Aubrey, No Beca..we're screwed." Cynthia said.

"Hey guys, I just got a text from Aubrey, she said she is in camp and on her way...WE NEED TO STALL." Lily shouted, which to everyone just sounded like normal speaking.

Chloe took a deep breath..she knew what she needed to do, as she took the stage with a guitar in hand.

The crowd immediately perked up with the site of the Red-Headed Program Director..chants again came from the audience..."GINGER, GINGER."

"Hi guys". Chloe greeted them with her smile, as she began to speak..projecting her voice once again as the crowd hushed slowly.

"You know we have a camp tradition here...and I'm lucky enough to get to share it with you folks tonight." As Chloe spoke she positioned the guitar around her neck. " I've spent every summer here for the past 15 years, and never a summer did I miss out on this performance. And, I'm so very proud of the job all the campers have done this evening." The applause rose again from the crowd. "Now since this is my last summer at Camp A'Capella"...the crowd murmured, "NOOOOO" a few voices sang out. Chloe continued..."Yes, you see it's time for me to head off to Medical School, but I am so thankful for the amazing time I have spent here at this camp, and especially for the amazing gift I was given this summer. "

As Aubrey and Beca ran into the Amphitheater, Beca stopped in her tracks at the sight of her Ginger. Aubrey stopped too, but then, found her way to the back of the stage, Beca just walked towards Chloe, never looking away.

Chloe did not see the smaller girl enter as she continued with her speech. "It's a pretty amazing thing to fall in love...so this song is for Mitchell."

Beca's movement stopped suddenly upon hearing those words.

Chloe began to strum the guitar, her voice soft, as she began..

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone?**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

_Chloe's eyes ran across the audience, as the campers joined in with the chorus, she smiled, trying to push the emotion building in her to the back of her mind._

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

_As her song continued, Chloe's eyes closed, as a tear fell, this was all for Beca...as she opened her eyes, the tear fell, but her voice did not falter. Her eyes continued to look out across the crowd._

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Suddenly Chloe's eyes fell onto a familiar face, she could see him, eyes wide, lost in the moment..._Holy Shit..Dr. Mitchell_, at this thought her voice broke a little, but being the professional she was, made it unnoticeable to her audience. She continued to sing while her eyes searched the crowded theatre.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

As she panned to the left of the stage, her eyes connected with Beca's, and her tears began to fall freely..

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

Chloe's voice hit a high note on the second line as Beca looked back, in complete amazement, Chloe's singing was beautiful, and so full of emotion. Her own tears began to fall. Chloe slowed her strumming, and softened her voice for the end of the song, she really was singing this to only one person, yet everyone could still hear her...

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

As she ended the song, thunderous applause filled the arena. Chloe smiled, and struggled to shake off the tears falling from her eyes. She saw as Beca ran to the back of the stage and Chloe walked over to meet her, moving her out of the view of the Audience.

"Wasn't that great...Chloe Beale Everyone". Aubrey said to the crowd as she took center stage.

Everyone was bustling around in the background. The Bellas all clapping for Chloe, then snapping their heads up to see Beca run in..Chloe quickly handed the guitar to Stacie.

And at that moment, the world seemed to fade into the background as they slowly walked towards each other, never looking away from the other's eyes.

They stopped their movement just an arms reach away from the other. Beca's heart was racing, and couldn't catch her breath. Chloe was the first to open her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by the smaller girl's lips crashing into her own.

Cynthia Rose beamed at the sight, while Amy said..."Woomp there it is"..with a wink and a nudge at Stacie.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Author's note..again thank you all for your reviews and your words of encouragement, I couldn't have imagined such a response. Please let me know what you thought of the ending. And thank you so much for reading. Song used In Your Eyes/Peter Gabriel wrote this, but the version Beca is singing is the live cover by Sara Bareilles.)**

Chapter 33-Epilogue

After the final performances, Aubrey and the Bellas exited the stage and headed out to greet the crowd. Most Bellas were saying goodbye to campers, and speaking to parents.

Aubrey was approached by the President of the Board. "Hi Margo"

"Well Aubrey, I have to admit, I could have never expected such an amazing concert, you did the Bellas proud today."

"Yeah, well, I had a lot to make up for considering my last performance with you."

Margo laughed at the memory..."Yeah, Puke Gate 2011 wasn't our best year but I'd say you've more than redeemed yourself."

"Thanks Margo..so do you think this was enough to convince them that the Bellas are worth keeping around?" Aubrey worried her lip slightly.

"I'd say after today, we have plenty of reason to keep this camp running the same way it has for at least another summer. That is if I can count on you to return as our Director?" Margo hitched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'll definitely be up for another summer as your Director, thank you so much."

Beca held Chloe's hand in hers as she approached her father in the second row of seating.

"Hi there Becs, you guys did fantastic." He gave his daughter a quick wink. "And Chloe, that song was amazing, I never knew your voice, I mean wow." He smiled.

"Yeah, well Beca is the amazing one, that arrangement of our final performance was all her. She blended five songs together perfectly." Chloe looked down at the smaller girl and squeezed her hand. Beca's father did not miss the gesture, and Chloe noticed as she looked back up in his direction.

"I'll tell you what, I need to go say hello to our Board, it was fantastic to see you Dr. Mitchell. I'll see you in September." Chloe released Beca's hand and turned to walk away.

"So, um you and Chloe...are dating I gather" Dr. Mitchell said quietly to his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm pretty crazy about her dad."

"Well, from what I saw today, I'd say she's pretty crazy about you too." He smiled, as he watched his daughter follow the red-head with her eyes.

"Listen, I'll let you get back to your friends. I'm so happy I was invited today Beca. I love you honey." He reached out to embrace her. For the first time in a long time, she didn't pull away from him and allowed the contact, even wrapping her own arms around him.

"I love you too, Dad" She said quietly into his shoulder. "I'll call you in a couple of days, ok" As she released him, she smiled brightly

"Sounds good, and Beca"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You look really happy, kiddo. She's good for you"

"Thanks Dad, yeah..she is." She waved good-bye to him, as he made his way out of the amphitheater.

The crowd quickly made their way out of the arena, and Beca soon found herself alone with Chloe on stage. The Bellas all having agreed to meet ATR as soon as the parents and campers left, and all the other women had headed down to the staff house to get ready for the night out.

"So that song was for me?" Beca said as she approached her ginger on the stage.

"It was, I've been practicing all week, I guess my surprise kind of back fired though huh..." Chloe's eyes seemed a little sad.

"Chloe, I'm sorry about leaving I just..." Beca was cut off.

"I know you got scared, and you ran." Chloe leaned in to hush her with a chaste kiss.

Beca immediately felt warmed by the touch. "Yeah, I guess I did...how can I make it up to you?"

"Well, I sang for you..." Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Hmmm, ok..I guess that's fair." Beca walked over to the grand piano on the stage. She sat down and started to roll her hands deftly against the keys, thinking of the right song to express her emotions.

"I didn't even know you played."

"Like I said, I'm a mystery Beale.." She continued to find her moment, then she started to play her song...her alto voice soft but perfect pitch...

**love...**

** I get so lost, sometimes**

**days pass...**

**and this emptiness fills my heart**

**when I want to run away**

**I drive off in my car**

**but whichever way I go**

**I come back to the place you are**

**all my instincts,**

**they return**

**and the grand façade, **

**so soon will burn**

**without a noise, without my pride**

**I reach out from the inside**

**in your eyes**

**the light the heat**

**in your eyes**

**I am complete**

**in your eyes**

**I see the doorway, to a thousand churches**

**in your eyes**

**the resolution,**

**of all the fruitless searches**

**in your eyes**

**I see the light and the heat**

**in your eyes**

**oh, I want to be that complete**

**I want to touch the light**

**the heat I see in your eyes**

**in your eyes in your eyes...****in your eyes in your eyes...**

Beca stopped playing and looked up, to again see the bright clear blue eyes she was singing about, tears falling.

She stood from the bench to meet her with a kiss, which deepened quickly.

Suddenly a voice coughed loudly and interrupted them from the back of the Amphitheater.

"You know the only thing missing, is you wearing a trench coat holding a boom-box over your head, but that was actually much cooler short-stack" Jessie teased.

"Shut it Swanson." Her face turning a bright red at being caught mid-grope.

"Come on you two, let's get ATR before Bumper starts playing some stupid party game."

"Yeah, Yeah..you love those stupid party games Jess." Both girls joined him, and all three walked together out of the Amphitheater.

"You know, for someone who hates movies, you sure had yourself the perfect movie ending moment today." He whispered into his best friends ear.

"Ok, alright, I give already." She punched him on the arm. "Maybe I can learn to love the endings too."


End file.
